Bittirakkautta
by NettlePrincess
Summary: Tino on uusi oppilas Powersin koulussa ja tapaa sattumalta valokuvauskerhon jäsenen Berwald Oxenstiernan. Koulu ei kuitenkaan ole paratiisi ja Tino saa huomata tapahtumien alkavan luisua käsistä.
1. Chapter 1

**Tässä on tällainen "takakansi" jossa kerrotaan tulevasta. Kertokaa mielipiteenne :)**

Tino on uusi oppilas Powersin koulussa ja heti ensimmäisenä päivänä hän tutustuu valokuvakerhon jäseneen Berwald Oxenstiernaan, jolla on vaikeuksia tietokoneen kanssa.

Tino on hyvä tietokoneiden kanssa ja tarjoutuu korjaamaan koneen. Berwald on kiitollinen avusta ja Tino ystävystyy hänen ja muiden valokuvauskerholaisten kanssa. He yrittävät suostutella häntä mukaan kerhotoimintaan, mutta Tino kieltäytyy, mutta alkaa viettää kuitenkin aikaa valokuvaus kerhossa.

Mitä tapahtuu kun Tino alkaa saamaan kummia viestejä? Ja miten käy Berwaldin joka on koko ikänsä kartellut rakastumista kehenkään onnettoman ensirakastumisen jälkeen. Miksi Tinon seurassa tuntuu niin mukavalta ja helpolta?

Kouluun luikertelee salakavala pahuus joka jättää jälkensä heihin kaikkiin.


	2. 1 Se tyrmäävä tapaaminen

**Hei.  
>Mukana täällä taas kirjoittelee. Tämä on varsinainen ensimmäinen osa Bittirakkaudesta. Edellinen oli vain luonnos tyyppinen. Ensi alkuun pahoittelen sitä, että osat voivat välistä viivästyä ja eivät ole aina samanpituisia. Yritän kirjoittaa pitkiä osia ja päivittää nopeasti, mutta lukio vie paljon aikaa plus kaikki se aktiviteetti, mitä teen vapaa-ajalla. Tässä kuitenkin nyt ensimmäinen osa ja toivottavasti pidätte.<br>Axis Powers Hetalia  
>RuotsiSuomi Berwald/Tino  
>Kuuluu Himaruya Hidekazille<strong>

.

.

Berwald tuijotti tietokonetta epätoivon vallassa. Ruudulla oli vain vihreätä tekstiä josta poika ei saanut mitään selvää. Mathias ilmestyi hänen taaksensa ja päästi moittivan äänen.

"Berwald miten ihmeessä sinä sait sen tuohon kuntoon?", kyseinen poika vain kohotti hartioitaan ja Mathias suoristautui.

"Ei kai sille mitään voi… Harmi vaan, että meidän piti saada ne kuvat koulun lehteen huomiseksi, eikä se onnistu jos tuo kone on tuossa kunnossa.", Berwald tuijotti ruutua vielä hetken ja nousi sitten ylös.

"Menen kysymään jos tietokonekerhon jätkät voisivat auttaa.", hän sanoi ja harppoi ovelle. Alex pisti päänsä esiin kankaan takaa jonka hän oli ripustanut heidän valokuvauspisteensä luokse.

"Niiltä et saa apua, jollet satu kantamaan mukanasi rehtorin määräämää avustus-lappua.", Isak nyökytteli veljensä takana.

"Ainahan sitä voi yrittää.", Berwald sanoi vaikka tiesikin Alexin olevan oikeassa. Hän astui käytävään ja suunnisti toiseen kerrokseen jossa sijaitsivat tietokoneluokka ja kanslia. Hän koputti oveen ja odotti sitten kauan ennen kuin joku vaivautui avaaman hänelle oven. Oven suusta pisti esiin pää josta kaksi hyvin tummaa silmäparia tirkisteli Berwaldia.

"Öö… hei, tarvittaisiin hieman apua valokuvauskerhon tietokoneen kanssa.", Berwald sanoi jähmeästi. Hänen oli aina hieman vaikea puhua ihmisille. Usein Berwald vain tyytyi olemaan hiljaa, mutta niin kovaäänisen kaverin kanssa kuin Mathias, oli oppinut avaamaan itsekin suutaan. Poika ovensuussa kumminkin vain mulkaisi Berwaldia pahasti ja mutisi hiljaa, melkein kuin itsekseen.

"Ei ehdi. Kiire. Sekaisin.", ja poika läimäytti oven kiinni Berwaldin naaman edestä.

"Kiva…", Berwald puuskahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan mennäkseen takaisin kerhohuoneeseen kertomaan huonot uutiset.

.  
>.<p>

Tino kuunteli Powersin lukion rehtorin paasausta kuinka mahtava ja maineikas koulu oli ja kuinka sen historia johti aina muinaisten aikojen alusta tähän päivään asti. Rehtori vaikutti olevan todella kiintynyt kouluunsa ja Tino hymyili kiltisti, vaikka koulun niin maineikas historia ei häntä liiemmin kiinnostanutkaan. Se mikä Tinoa kiinnosti koulussa oli se, että se oli mahdollisimman kaukana kaikesta. Koulu oli sijoitettu korkean mäen päälle ja sen asuntolat olivat vain parin harppauksen päässä. Koululla oli upeat tilat ja sinne huolittiin vain harvat oppilaat. Kukaan ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miten hakuprosessi oikein tehtiin. Tino oli keksitason luokkaa ja silti pääsi sisään. Rehtori vaihtoi nyt kuvaamaan koulun yhteishenkeä ja sitä kuinka herra Väinämöinen voisi huoletta aloittaa opinnot siellä, vaikka tulikin kesken lukukauden. Vihdoin rehtori lopetti ja ojensi Tinolle avaimet asuntolan huoneeseen 2 309. Hän myös ojensi koulun kartan, esitteen ja lukujärjestyksen. Kirjalista oli pojalle lähetetty jo aikaisemmin. Tino hymyili ottaessaan tavarat rehtorilta ja rehtori näytti mittailevan poikaa edessään tarkoin. Tinolla oli kauniit kasvot, lähes tyttömäiset. Hän ei näyttänyt lihaksikkaalta, mutta voimaa hänestä ei puuttunut. Tino oli hyvän ensivaikutelman vuoksi laittanut päälleen valkoisen kauluspaidan ja mustan liivin. Hän mieluummin pukeutui huppareihin.

"Mainitsen vielä sen, että meidän koulussa on todella mainiot harrastusmahdollisuudet. Toivon totisesti, että löydän nimesi jostain kerholistasta!", rehtori sanoi maireasti. Tinosta toive kuulosti pikemminkin käskyltä. Liity kerhoon tai muuten…

"Yritän ainakin näin ensi alkuun vain päästä mukaan opintoihin.", Tino tokaisi reippaasti ja nousi ylös. Rehtori näytti hieman äkämystyneeltä, mutta omaksui pian taas isä-lempeän ilmeensä ja meni avaamaan oven nuorelle pojalle.

"Tietysti. Ymmärränhän minä.", mies sanoi jähmeästi hymyillen. "Toivottavasti saat muut pian kiinni. Powers on kuuluisa nimenomaan kerhotoiminnastaan." Tino astui ovesta ulos ja toivotti rehtorille hyvää päivänjatkoa. Oli sunnuntai päivä ja käytävät olivat hiljaisia. Tino avasi koulun esitteen ja huomasi sen varsinaiseksi harrastusoppaaksi. Tässä koulussahan voi tehdä mitä tahansa, Tino mietti ihmeissään ja selaili lehteä. Ratsastusta, urheilua, taiteita, musiikkia, tietoko…

Pam

Tino törmäsi suoraan johonkuhun ja kimmahti takaisinpäin lattiaa kohden. Juuri kun hän oli koskettamassa lattiaa, joku tarrasi toisella kädellä hänen lehtistä puristavaan käteensä ja toinen kiertyi hänen ympärille. Tino tuijotti poikaa edessään. Ensimmäiseksi hänen mieleensä putkahti, että poika oli järjettömän pitkä lukiolaiseksi. Toiseksi hän huomasi kasvot. Silmät olivat siniset ja mustien silmälasien ympäröimät. Hiukset pojalla olivat vaaleat ja lyhyet. Poika veti Tinon takaisin pystyyn ja Tino nosti pudonneet avaimet lattialta.

"Kiitos. Ja anteeksi. Selailin tätä esitettä ja en katsellut minne menin.", Tino naurahti ja hieraisi niskaansa nolostuneena. Pitkä poika nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä ja vilkaisi Tinon kädessä olevaa lehtistä joka oli jäänyt tietokonekerhon esittelykohdalle.

"Sinuna en menisi ainakaan tuohon kerhoon.", poika sanoi ja nyökkäsi esitteeseen päin. "Pelkkiä omahyväisiä neropatteja, jotka luulevat olevansa muiden yläpuolella.", Tino vilkaisi esitettä ja sitten poikaa kysyvästi. Poika huokaisi.

"Yritin juuri pyytää heiltä apua tietokone ongelman kanssa, mutta he eivät edes voineet tulla vilkaisemaan sitä.", poika sanoi tuohtuneena. Tino heilutteli avain-nippua sormensa ympärillä. Hänen ei pitäisi sotkeutua tähän. Ei varsinkaan kun se koski tietokoneita, mutta poika näytti todella masentuneelta.

"Tuotaa… Minä tiedän vähän tietokoneista", Tino sanoi ja poika hänen edessään nytkäytti päänsä katsomaan häntä silmiin niin nopeasti, että Tino hätkähti.

"Tule mukaan!", poika tarrasi Tinoa kädestä ja lähti raahaamaan häntä mukanaan portaita alas. Hänellä oli tumman sininen pitkähihainen jossa oli keltaisella tekstillä sanat: See it, capture it, love it. Photographing. Poika taisi tykätä valokuvaamisesta. Tinon täytyi miltei juosta pysyäkseen tuntemattoman pojan vauhdissa. Kyseinen vaaleaverikkö avasi yhden oikealla olevista ovista ja veti Tinon mukanaan sisään.

"Alex, Mathias, Isak! Apu löytyi!", Tino katseli ympärilleen. He olivat tilavassa huoneessa jossa oli pari pöytäkonetta ja yksi läppäri. Huoneessa oli paljon kameroita ja kansioita, sekä kulisseja. Huoneessa oli myös kolme ihmistä. Yksi, joka oli Tinoon törmänneen pojan tavoin uskomattoman pitkä ja jonka vaaleat hiukset olivat muotoiltu tyylikkäiksi piikeiksi. Hänellä oli yllään punainen huppari ja mustat farkut. Ison harmaan verhon takana kyykki kaksi epäilemättä veljeksiä olevat pojat. Toisella oli vaaleat hiukset kuten muillakin, mutta toisen hiuksissa oli enemmänkin hopean vivahde. Pojat olivat varmaan suunnilleen Tinon pituisia. Ehkä pikkuriikkisen pidempiä, Tino ajatteli harmissaan kyseisten veljeksien tullessa hänen luokseen.

"En ole tainnut ennen nähdä sinua.", Alexiksi esittäytynyt huomautti.

"Et varmaan. Olen uusi. Tulin juuri rehtorin kansliasta ja törmäsin… öö… et tainnut sanoa nimeäsi.", Tino sanoi silmälasipäiselle pojalle.

"Berwald ", poika istahti työtuolille ja hymyili hyvin vienosti.

"Minä olen Mathias ja tässä ovat siis Alex ja Isak", toinen pitkä poika nauroi ja viittasi veljeksiin.

"Minä olen Tino. Kiva tutustua.", Tino hymyili ja katsoi sitten tietokoneiden suuntaan. "Missä se korjattava raukka on?". Berwald osoitti vieressään olevaa pöytäkonetta. Tino meni sen luokse ja puuskahti moittivasti.

"Mitä te oikein teitte sille?", hän kysyi ja asettui tuoliin koneen edessä. Mathias ja veljekset tulivat Tinon taakse.

"Berwald se oli. Hän saa rikki minkä tahansa tietokoneen. Hän on hyvä rakentamaan kaikenlaista, mutta tietokoneet ovat yli hänen ymmärryksensä." Berwald mojautti Mathiasta osuvasti päälaelle.

"Älä selitä asioita jotka eivät ole tärkeitä.",

Tino hymähti ja kääri kauluspaitansa hihat ylös.

"Ei se haittaa, jos et saa sitä kuntoon.", Berwald sanoi ja nojautui myös katsomaan ruutua. "Se nimittäin näyttää aika rikki menneeltä.". Tino kuitenkin vain hymyili ja laski sormensa näppäimille.  
>Oli kuin poika olisi saanut sähköiskun. Niin nopeasti hänen sormensa tanssivat näppäimistöllä. Ruudulle avautui ikkunoita, joissa oli lisää vihreää tekstiä ja pian koko kone meni pimeäksi kirkastuen sitten ja ruudulle tuli kuvanmuokkausohjelma, jota Berwald oli käyttänyt.<p>

"'Tiedän tietokoneista vähän'? Vai?", Berwald naljaisi Tinolle joka nousi työtuolilta.

"No se nyt vaan on sellainen harrastus", poika sanoi ilmeettömänä.

"Tämä on mahtavaa!", Mathias ilahtui. "Nyt me saadaan se lehti valmiiksi!", hän törkkäsi Berwaldin pois tieltä, ettei tämä sekoittaisi konetta uudelleen ja Alex tuli Tinon luokse hymyillen vienosti.

"Kiitos Tino. Pelastit meidät todella."

"Ei se mitään. Tuota... oletteko te joku lehtikerho vai...?", hän jätti kysymyksensä auki ja Alex nappasi läheiseltä pöydältä kameran ja napsaisi nopeasti Tinosta kuvan. Salamavalo välkähti ja Tino räpytteli vähän aikaa silmiään valosta sokaistuneena.

"Ei. Me olemme valokuvauskerhon jäseniä.", Isak nauroi ja Alex tuijotti Tinon kuvaa.

"Vou.", hän tokaisi. "Sinulla on upeat kasvot Tino.", Tino punastui ja nappasi kameran Alexilta ja poisti kuvan nopeasti. Alex huudahti närkästyneenä ja Berwald nosti katseensa Mathiaksen työstä.

"Minä en hirveästi tykkää että minusta otetaan kuvia.", Tino sanoi ja tyrkkäsi kameran takaisin Alexille. Alex mumisi jotain mikä kuulosti 'mitä tuhlausta'. Berwald tuli kolmikon luokse ja laski valokuvalehden kädestään.

"Mihin kerhoon aiot liittyä? Et kai siihen tietokonekerhoon?", hän kysyi kasvoillaan huoli.

"Sehän toisaalta näyttäisi olevan hänelle omiaan.", Mathias ilmoitti ja poisti muistitikun koneesta. Tino voihkaisi. Täälläkin. Mikä näissä kerhoissa oli niin hienoa? Hän huokaisi ja heilutteli taas avaimiaan.

"Sehän toisaalta näyttäisi olevan hänelle omiaan.", Mathias ilmoitti ja poisti muistitikun koneesta. Tino voihkaisi. Täälläkin. Mikä näissä kerhoissa oli niin hienoa? Hän huokaisi ja heilutteli taas avaimiaan.

"En ole vielä ainakaan liittymässä mihinkään. Haluan keskittyä opintoihini.", hän sanoi ja kaikki neljä kerhon jäsentä katsoivat häntä oudoksuen.

"Miksi et liittyisi? Tähän kouluun tulevista 99.9 prosenttia valitsi Powersin juuri harrastusmahdollisuuksien vuoksi!", Isak ihmetteli. Mainiota, Tino ajatteli. Kohta varmaan tulisi se kysymys mihin hän ei haluaisi vastata.

"Minkä takia sinä sitten valitsit juuri Powersin lukion?", Berwald kysyi kiinnostuneena. Bingo.

"Tuota... se näytti vaan mielenkiintoiselta ja...", Tino haparoi sanoissaan. "Täällä on kaunista. Koulu mäen päällä ja kaikkea.". Valokuvaajille se ei näyttänyt olevan kyllin hyvä syy, mutta jättivät asian sikseen. Tino käänsi violetit silmänsä seinällä riippuvaan kelloon ja voihkaisi.

"Minun piti mennä asuntolalle! Asuntolanvalvoja varmaan jo odottaa.", hän huudahti ja nosti lattialle laskemansa repun. Mathias vilkaisi myös kelloa.

"Eiköhän mekin voida jo lähteä. Vien vain tämän kansliaan, mistä lehtikerho löytää sen. Kello nyt kuitenkin on jo kuusi.", Mathias lähti käytävään ja Tino seurasi häntä perässään muut valokuvauskerhon jäsenet. Tino kaivoi koulun kartan taskustaan ja katsoi sitä. Mikä sillisalaatti.

"Tuosta ei taida olla kauheasti apua.", Berwald sanoi nähdessään Tinon tutkailevan karttaa epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Rehtori on tunkenut sen täyteen omia viisauksiaan, kuten ruokalan kohdalle dieetti varoituksia ja sen sellaista.". Mahtavaa, Tino ajatteli ärtyneenä. Powersin rehtori alkoi tuntua hänestä yhä enemmän rasittavalta tyypiltä. Miten ikimaailmassa hän löytäisi asuntolan siitä kartasta ja vielä pahempaa huoneen 2 309?

"Minä voin opastaa sinut sinne.", Berwald tarjoutui auliisti. Tino käänsi kasvonsa häneen päin ja oikein säteili. Pitemmän pojan täytyi hieman räpytellä silmiiän

"Voisitko tosiaan?", poika nyökkäsi ja Tino hymyili tälle. "Kiitos Berwald!". Kyseinen poika hämmentyi hieman. Hän myös hämmentyi yhä enemmän reaktiotaan. Tinohan oli vain sanonut hänen nimensä. Berwald kääntyi käytävän suuntaan joka johti ulko-oville lievän punan kohotessa poskilleen.

"No mennään sitten.", hän sanoi pikaisesti ja lähti liikkeelle.

"Nähdään iltapalalla Berwald", Alex huusi heidän peräänsä. "Tule sinäkin Tino.", hän vielä lisäsi ja heilautti kättään painuessaan veljensä kanssa Mathiaksen perään. Tino vilkutti takaisin ja juoksi sitten hyvän matkaa edenneen Berwaldin kiinni.

"Mihin asuntolaan sinä muutat?", poika kysyi ja Tino katsoi avaintaan. Tosiaan. Siinähän luki vain huoneen numero. Tino ei ollut edes ajatellut, että asuntoloita olisi enemmän kuin yksi.

"Tuota… En tiedä. Minulle annettiin vain tämä avain, jossa on huoneen numero.", hän sanoi ja näytti Berwaldille avainta. Berwald otti sen ja luki numerot.

"Ensimmäinen numero tarkoittaa asuntolaa, eli sinun tapauksessasi asuntola kakkosta. Seuraava kerrosta ja kaksi viimeistä huonetta. Sinun huoneesi on siis asuntola kakkosessa, kerros kolmosessa ja huoneessa 09.", hän selvensi lyhyelle pojalle ja ojensi avaimen takaisin. He astuivat ulos koleaan syysilmaan ja Tino näki edessään kauempana kohoavan kolme isoa tiilirakennusta. Ne olivat selvästi vanhoja, mutta hyvin hoidettuja.

"Nuohan ovat asuntolat?", Tino kysyi ja Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Kaksi oikealla ovat poikien asuntoloita ja tuo yksi on tyttöjen. Tämä koulu oli ennen vain pojille, mutta jo kauan aikaa sitten tänne on hyväksytty tyttöjäkin.", Berwald selitti ja he marssivat kauimpana oikealla olevan asuntolan luokse, jonka oven vieressä seinällä oli iso koristeellinen kolmonen. Berwald avasi oven ja he astuivat sisään tumman puun kalustamaan eteiseen. He eivät ehtineet pidemmälle, kun oikealla oleva ovi pamahti auki ja eteiseen astui poika jolla oli punaiseen sävyyn vivahtavat ruskeat hiukset ja kasvoillaan ärtynyt ilme. Poika katsahti heihin päin ja marssi sitten käytävän päässä oleviin portaisiin niin, että taulut helisivät seinillä.

"Lovinoooooo! Se oli vitsi, älä menee!", Tino ja Berwald kuulivat jonkun huutavan huoneesta josta poika oli juuri tullut. Käytävälle tupsahti neljä poikaa. Ensimmäinen piteli kättään punaisen poskensa päällä ja katsoi anovasti Lovinon perään, kun taas kolme muuta huomasivat Berwaldin ja Tinon. Lähimpänä oleva vaaleat lainehtivat hiukset omistava poika astui heti lähemmäs ja ojensi kätensä Tinolle.

"Hei. Sinua en olekaan ennen nähnyt. Uusi oppilas vai. Aika herkku oletkin!", hän nauroi iloisesti ja vinkkasi silmää. Tino puristi pojan kättä hämmentynein tuntein jotka muuttuivat äkkiä kiukuksi, kun poika hänen edessään taputti häntä äkisti takamuksille.

"Mitä hitt…!", Tino karjaisi ja potkaisi poikaa polvella mahaan. Poika ehti juuri ja juuri väistää ja hän säästyi pahoilta vammoilta.

"Haha! Oletpa sinä kiivas pieni kitty!", poika nauroi ja vinkkasi taas silmää. "Minä pidän sinusta. Olen Francis ja tämän koulun suosituin päiväunien kohde!", Francis ei kuitenkaan päässyt pidemmälle, kun hänet tyrkkäsi syrjään poika, jolla oli vaalein iho, jonka Tino oli koskaan nähnyt ja punaisimmat silmät kuin koskaan kuvitellut ihmisellä voivan olla.

"Älä kuuntele tuota. Mahtava Gilbert on edessäsi ja näin ollen päiväuniesi prinssi! Hurmaan kaikki sukupuoleen, kansallisuuteen, ikään tai mihinkään muuhunkaan katsomatta", albiino sanoi virne naamallaan. Francis oli pian vaatimassa takaisin paikkaansa parrasvaloissa ja heidän ohitseen tuli kopio Lovinosta.

"Ve~ Minä olen Feliciano ja se joka juuri tömisti portaat ylös on kaksoisveljeni Lovino. Lovino suuttui Antoniolle, kun tämä tarjoutui säästämään luontoa ja menemään suihkuun hänen kanssaan. Miksiköhän Lovino edes suuttui? Hän pitää luonnosta.", poika selitti innoissaan ja Tinoa alkoi naurattaa tämä. Ihana tyyppi kerrassaan.

"Minä olen Tino. Tulin tänne tänään. Aloitan huomenna luokalla 2C.", Tino sanoi ja hymyili vilkkaalle Felicianolle, joka innostui tämän kuullessaan.

"Minä olen sillä luokalla! Nähdään huomenna sitten, nyt minun pitää mennä Ludwigin luokse. Hän on Gilbertin veli ja me sovimme, että hän auttaa minua matikassa". Feliciano hyppeli heidän ohitseen ja ovesta ulos.

"Missähän asuntolanvalvoja on?", Berwald ihmetteli ääneen.

"Ai Germy? Se lähti käymään puhelimessa ja käski meidän odottaa tätä Tinoa.", Gilbert vastasi samalla yhä kiistellen Franciksen kanssa leikkisästi. Samassa nurkan takaa tulikin mies jolla oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset tyylikkään sotkuisella ponnarilla ja hänen katseensa singahti heti Tinoon. Mies ohitti nujakoivat Franciksen ja Gilbertin antamalla näille molemmille luunapit päähän ja Antonion ojentamalla tälle laastarin. Hän pysähtyi Berwaldin ja Tinon eteen.

"Jaaha. Sinä taidat olla Tino Väinämöinen?", hän tokaisi ja Tinon nyökättyä hän käänsi katseensa Berwaldiin. "Eikös sinun pitäisi olla vielä kerhossasi?". Berwald kohautti olkapäitään.

"Saatiin aikaisin tehtyä jutut. Autoin Tinoa löytämään tänne.", Berwald sanoi asiallisesti. Ponihäntäinen mies nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja kääntyi taas pienemmän pojan puoleen.

"Minä olen kolmos asuntolan valvoja Steffen Germania, mutta kaikki nämä kakarat kutsuvat minua Germyksi. Olen jo aikapäiviä sitten antanut olla, joten älä ujostele käyttää sitä nimeä.", hän sanoi ja kätteli Tinoa. Mies oli mukava, vaikka ei vaikuttanut kovin huumorityypiltä.

"Germy on minulle sukua!", Gilbert valisti Tinoa, kuin asia olisi ollut kovinkin suuri juttu. Germy huokaisi ja läppäsi sukulaistaan päähän.

"Te trio saatte nyt luvan painua pois silmistäni.", hän sanoi uhkaavasti ja kolmikko juoksi portaisiin nauraen ja vihellellen valvojalle.

"Pennut…", Germy mutisi. "Noniin, Tino. Tavarasi on viety jo huoneeseesi. Minun koppini on heti tuossa oikealla, jonka tuo kolmikko on taatusti ehtinyt jo sekoittaa. Älä epäröi kääntyä puoleeni, jos sinulla on jotain hätänä. Olen täällä teitä varten.". Germy hymyili ja Tino arvasi, että mies selvästi nautti työstään, vaikka joutuikin välillä koville, sellaisten oppilaiden kanssa kuin Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis.

"Kun nyt siinä olet Berwald, niin voisitko vielä näyttää Tinolle hänen huoneensa. Minulla on kauhea kiire. Äsken ilmoitettiin, että Yong Soo on oksentanut ja he eivät ole aivan varmoja, mutta epäilevät, että hän söi jotain vedonlyönnin merkiksi. Huone 309". Sen sanottuaan Germy ryntäsi ulos rakennuksesta ja Tino ja Berwald jäivät kahden käytävään seisomaan.

"Onko täällä aina näin vilkasta?", Tino kysyi ja pidätteli naurua.

"Kuta kuinkin.", Berwald vastasi ja lähti portaisiin päin. "Hissiä ei tähän pytinkiin ole saatu, eikä varmaan koskaan saadakaan. Koita tottua portaisiin", hän vielä ilmoitti ja astui puisille portaille. Tino seurasi perässä. Jos jokainen päivä menisi tähän tahtiin, lukuvuosi tulisi varmasti olemaan mielenkiintoinen.

.

.

**Mielenkiintoisia tapahtumia tosiaan on luvassa. Se sitten minkä kukakin lukee mielenkiintoiseksi on jokaisen oma asia ja iik! Kello on kohta yksi yöllä! Nukkumaan. Postaan tämän kuitenkin ensin, koska olen kiva :) Kommentoikaa olkaa kiltit!**


	3. 2 Villapaita housuissa

**Juu, osaan kirjoittaa xD Kiitos UtaChanille ja Colorful Blackille. Siellä tosiaan oli hieman virheitä. Siis, Tino tosiaan asuu KAKKOS asuntolassa, vaikka kummallista kyllä astuikin kolmosrakennuksen ovista sisään. Leikitään että bad thouch trio oli vaihtanut numerot xD Ja juu, Tino on tosiaan yhtä herkku kuin suklaa keksi, joten on luonnollista, että hän on keksitason luokkaa. Luin tämän keksi-kommentin kouluni kirjastossa ja repesin kyllä ihan täysiä. Kaikki kyyläsivät… Mutta joo. Sain tosiaan toisen luvun näin nopeasti valmiiksi, mikä on suoraan sanottuna ihme. Yleensä menee jopa viikkoja että saan kirjoitettua jotain ja vieläpä näin pitkän osan. Mutta eikös se olekin vain hyvä juttu? Älkää silti odottako näin nopeita päivityksiä jatkossa. Kakkos osan pariin siis mars -**

.

.

Berwald pysähtyi huoneen 309 eteen ja osoitti sitä peukalolla.

"Tämä on sinun. Kämppiksesi voi tosin olla ulkona.", hän arveli ja koputti oveen. Ensin ei kuulunut mitään, mutta sitten ovi avautui ja heidän edessään seisoi poika jolla oli berwaldin tavoin vaaleat lyhyet hiukset ja silmälasit, mutta oli tätä huomattavasti lyhyempi. Poika katsoi kauhistuneena pitkää poikaa edessään.

"O-oletko sinä minun uusi kämppäkaverini?", hän kysyi varovaisesti Berwaldilta. Berwald pudisti päätään ja osoitti Tinoa. Tino hymyili pojalle, joka näytti rentoutuvan heti.

"Hei. Minä olen Tino."

"Hei", silmälasipäinen poika vastasi. "Minä olen Eduard. Kiva saada vihdoin kämppis.". Hän avasi oven selälleen ja kutsui Tinon peremmälle. Tino kurkisti sisään. Huone oli ihan mukava. Ei se ihan valtava ollut, mutta sentään siellä mahtui kääntymään. Se oli ilmeisesti tarkoitettu neljälle hengelle, sillä siellä oli kaksi kerrossänkyä joista toisella oli epäilemättä Eduardin läppäri. Huoneessa oli myös kaksi kirjoituspöytää ja neljä kaappia. Väritys huoneessa oli aulan tavoin tummaa puuta. Berwald jäi seisoskelemaan ovensuuhun vaivaantuneena. Eduard selvästikin pelkäsi häntä, joka ei sinänsä ollut uutta. Moni karttoi Berwaldia, koska tämä oli hieman muita pidempi, eikä puhunut paljoa.

"Tino.", hän kutsui poikaa ja Tino tulikin käytävälle takaisin.

"Anteeksi, tule toki sisään sinäkin.", Tino sanoi auliisti ja Eduard hänen takanaan vinkaisi tuskin kuuluvasti. Berwald päätti päästää aran pojan pälkähästä ja poistua paikalta.

"Sori, mutta pitää mennä.", hän sanoi Tinolle, joka näytti vähän harmistuneelta. Sitten hän muisti. "Ai niin. Alexhan pyysi sinua tulemaan iltapalalle meidän kanssa. Tuletko? Kämppäkaverisikin on tervetullut.", hän vielä lisäsi kohteliaana. Eduard näytti hämmästyneeltä, että hänetkin kutsuttiin. Varsinkin sen jälkeen kun hän oli aika läpinäkyvästi yrittänyt peitellä pelästystään.

"Käy minulle.", Tino sanoi ja kaivoi repustaan pienen muistivihkon ja kuulakärkikynän. Hän raapusti kännykkänumeronsa siihen ja ojensi pitkälle pojalle. "Tässä on numeroni. Tekstaa tai soita missä tavataan ja milloin.". Berwald otti numeron ja heilautti kättään. Hän lähti iloisesti omaa asuntolaansa kohti, joka oli kolmosasuntola. Hän tallensi Tinon numeron ja hymyili itsekseen. Tino oli tosi mukava tyyppi ja hän oli aika söpö. Berwald pysähtyi äkisti aulan puolivälissä tuohon ajatukseen. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli. Hän oli päättänyt, ettei enää koskaan ajattelisi noin kenestäkään. Ei sen jälkeen mitä tapahtui _hänen_ kanssaan. Berwald katsoi Tinon kirjoittamaa numerolappua. Tino oli söpö ja piste. Ei enempää eikä vähempää. Niinä hyvineen Berwald astui kolmosasuntolan ovista sisään.

Huoneessa 309 Tino teki tuttavuutta huonekaverinsa kanssa, samalla purkaen laukkujaan jotka oli tuotu aiemmin huoneeseen.

"Olet siis puoliksi virolainen", Tino kysyi ja Eduard nyökkäsi.

"Synnyin Virossa, mutta äidin kuoltua, muutimme isän kotikunnille tänne Suomeen, kun olin viiden vanha", Eduard kertoi, että oli sittemmin asunut monissa maissa isänsä työn takia. Muutamia kuukausia aina eri valtioissa. Lopulta Eduard oli saanut tarpeekseen sellaisesta rauhattomasta elämästä ja muuttanut taas Suomeen isovanhempiensa luokse. Hänen isänsä piti kuitenkin säännöllisesti yhteyttä ja yritti päästä käymään mahdollisimman usein.

"Olihan se hienoa nähdä eri maita, mutta pidemmän päälle se ottaa voimille, muuttaa koko ajan ja ystävät jäävät aina taakse. Pidän joihinkin ulkomaalaisiin ystäviini yhteyttä netin kautta, mutta tavannut heitä en ole paljoa.", Eduard lopetti ja auttoi Tinoa laittamaan pussilakanan.

"Ajattelen silti, että olet ollut onnekas.", Tino sanoi heittäessään peiton ja tyynyn sänkyynsä ja heittäytyen itse päällimmäiseksi kasaan. Eduard istuutui omalle sängylleen ja katsoi nyt Tinoon.

"Entä itse. Millainen elämä sinulla on takana päin?", poika kysyi ja Tino laski katseensa tyynyyn.

"Minulla ei ole vanhempia. ", Tino tokaisi väsyneenä ja nousi taas purkamaan laukkujaan.

"Ovatko he… kuolleet?", Eduard kysyi varovaisesti. Tino vain kohautti olkapäitään ja Eduard tajusi ettei tämä halunnut puhua asiasta. Olisihan Tino hänelle voinut uskoutua. Juurihan hän oli kertonut, ettei hänenkään elämänsä ole ollut ruusuilla tanssimista. Hänellä toisaalta oli isä. Tino toi sängylleen salkun ja avatessaan sen, sieltä paljastui kannettava tietokone. Hän virnisti Eduardille, joka hymyili takaisin ymmärtäväisen oloisena.

"Me taidetaan olla molemmat tietokone nörttejä", Eduard nauroi.

"Totta kai! Minä liikun netissä nimellä: Ev1lMast3rMind8893 ja dataan yömyöhään ja elän kokiksella."

"Ja käytät pullonpohja silmälaseja ja ällöä villapaitaa.", Eduard nyökytteli.

"Helma housuissa", Tino vakuutti. He katsahtivat toisiinsa ja purskahtivat raikuvaan nauruun. He tulisivat kyllä hyvin toimeen. Kun he olivat aikansa nauraneet ja sitten voivotelleet kipeitä kylkiään, Tino tajusi kysyä.

"Oletko sinä jossain kerhossa? Kaikki tuntuvat olevan tosi vakavissaan niiden suhteen.". Eduard nyökkäsi.

"Jep, olen minä. Olen tietokonekerhossa. En tosin ole oikein mukana missään mitä muut siellä tekevät. Kaikki tuntuvat painostavan liittymään johonkin kerhoon ja valkkasin sitten tietokonekerhon, koska pidän dataamisesta.", Eduard nojasi sänkynsä kaiteeseen.

"Tule mukaan. Olisi kiva, jos siellä olisi edes yksi, jonka kanssa voi jutella.", hän ehdotti toiveikkaasti. Tino pudisti päätään pahoittelevasti.

"Sori. En aio liittyä mihinkään kerhoon juuri nyt. Tahdon korottaa arvosanojani.", Tino toisti jo kolmannen kerran sinä päivänä. Oliko se tosiaan niin ihmeellistä, että halusi keskittää aikansa opiskeluun? Mitä varten nämä ihmiset olivat lukiossa? Eduard tosin ei näyttänyt hämmästyneeltä, ainoastaan huolestuneelta.

"Sitten saat kohdata paljon painostusta. Sekä opettajilta, että oppilailta. Ja kun sinä olet aika nätti pojaksi, niin en ihmettele jos jotkut haluaisivat sinut kerhoonsa…", Eduard aloitti, mutta nähtyään Tinon epäuskoisen ilmeen hän korjasi heti. "Anteeksi! Siis, en tahtonut loukata sanomalla sinua nätiksi, mutta kun täällä on näitä erikoisia ihmisiä."

"Taidan tietää mitä tarkoitat. Satutko tuntemaan ketään Francis nimistä tyyppiä, joka liikkuu erään albiinon ja erään etelä-Euroopasta tulleen näköisen pojan kanssa?", Tino sanoi äreänä. Eduard näytti siltä että tunsi.

"Voi ei. Onko Francis jo ehtinyt suudella sinua?", hän kysyi säälivästi. Tino lehahti punaiseksi jo pelkästä ajatuksesta.

"EI! Hän ei ole suudellut minua, mutta taputteli kyllä. Mikä häntä riivaa?", Tino kysyi punaisena. Eduardilta pääsi pieni vaivaantunut tirskahdus.

"Hän on aika pervo, jos suoraan sanotaan. Suudellut varmasti jokaista koulun oppilasta ja varmaan joitakin opettajiakin. Jos hän tosiaan ei suudellut sinua, niin sinuna pitäisin varani. Hän ei mitenkään voi jättää sinua rauhaan, ennen kuin on saanut haluamansa.", Eduard varoitti virnistäen hilpeänä. Tino mulkaisi häntä ja kellahti selälleen vuoteelleen.

"Mitä pitäisi siis tehdä? Kulkea pussi päässä?", sitten poika ponkaisi ylös virnistäen hullun lailla. "Suudellut varmasti kaikkia koulun oppilaita? Mukaan lukien sinua?". Eduard punastui ja heitti Tinoa tyynyllä. Raivoisan tyynysodan jälkeen, he hengittivät raskaasti ja istuivat tyyny- ja peitto-röykkiön päällä lattialla. Eduard näytti pitävän tyynyistä sillä hänen kuusi erilaista tyynyään oli hyvä etu tyynysodassa, kun vastapuolella oli vain yksi. Tinon kännykkä yhtäkkiä helähti soimaan. Nokian tunnari täytti huoneen ja Tino kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin taskustaan ja tuijotti tuntematonta numeroa.

"Tino.", hän vastasi puhelimeen. Langan toisesta päästä ei kuulunut mitään. Ainoastaan taustalla kuului kohina, joka kuulosti Tinosta nopeasti ohi liikkuvilta autoilta.

"Haloo?", hän yritti taas ja oli juuri aikeissa katkaista epäilemättä virhepuhelun, kun joku vastasi linjan toisessa päässä.

"_Löysin sinut._"

Tino jähmettyi paikalleen silmät apposen auki. Eduard katsoi häntä kummissaan. Tino hengitti syvään ja sanoi sitten hyvin asiallisesti puhelimeen.

"Teillä taitaa olla väärä numero.". Sitten hän lopetti puhelun, mutta ehti vielä kuulla langan toisesta päästä naurua, joka nosti hänen niskakarvansa pystyyn. Miten ihmeessä…?

"Kuka se oli?".

Tino hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Eduardia, jonka kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme. Tino loihti kasvoilleen väkinäisen hymyn.

"Väärä numero.", hän ilmoitti ja pelästyi sitten kun puhelin pirahti uudelleen soimaan. Tuntematon numero. Tino veti syvään henkeä ja painoi vihreää luuria.

"Lopeta minulle soittaminen tai ilmoitan poliisille!", hän sitten huudahti puhelimeen. Vähän aikaa oli hiljaista ja sitten Tinon korvaan kantautui tuttu, hieman huvittunut, hieman hämmentynyt ääni.

"Tämä on kyllä ensimmäinen kerta kun soitan sinulle, mutta toivon, että et hälytä poliiseja. Rikosrekisteri ei ole kovin suosittu ominaisuus työhön haettaessa.", Berwald sanoi. Tinon teki mieli mojauttaa itseään. Oliko hänen pakko mennä nolaamaan itsensä?

"Anteeksi Berwald. Ruudulla oli tuntematon numero ja äsken minulle soitti joku vahingossa, niin luulin että hän soitti uudestaan."

"Ja sinä uhkaat heti poliisilla?", Berwald kysyi epäuskoisena. Tino toivoi, että poika vain jättäisi asian sikseen ja onneksi Berwaldilla oli asiaa, joten hän vastasi Tinon toiveeseen.

"Illallinen alkaa viiden minuutin päässä. Jos tavataan asuntoloiden edessä, niin mennään yhdessä."

"Sopii. Nähdään kohta.", ja Tino napsautti kännykänsä kiinni. Hän nousi tyynykasasta ja tonki vaatekasastaan farkut ja hupparin.

"Kai sinä tulet mukaan?", hän kysyi Eduardilta ja vaihtoi äkkiä kauluspaitansa ja liivinsä mukavampiin vaateisiin. Eduard ei suoraan sanottuna kovin odottanut tapaamista pelottavan miehen kanssa, mutta Tino olisi siellä, joten miksi ei.

"Okei.", hän myöntyi ja heitti tyynyt sängylleen. He menivät käytävään ja lukitsivat huoneensa oven, kun he kuulivat äänen.

"Eduard! Hei!"

Molemmat pojat kääntyivät katsomaan ja Tinon hämmästykseksi heitä kohti tuli tukka heiluen tyttö jolla oli vihreä tunika ja valkoiset farkut ja hiuksissa kukkakoriste.

"Elizabeta!", Eduard huudahti äkäisenä. "Montako kertaa sinulle on sanottu, että et saa tulla poikien asuntolaan?" Elizabeta vain virnisti ja taputti poikaa poskelle.

"Voi Eduard, älä ole noin kireä.", sitten tytön katse osui Tinoon. "Ohho! Onko tämä sinun uusi kämppiksesi? Komea kuin mikä.". Jes! Hän sanoi komea!, Tino ajatteli riemuissaan.

"Niin söpö!", tyttö kuitenkin jatkoi ja Tino mulkaisi tätä ärtyneenä. Elizabeta ei kuitenkaan huomannut sitä, vaan kääntyi taas Eduardin puoleen. "Roderich pyysi antamaan sinulle tämän", Elizabeta ojensi pojalle vihkon.

"Ai kiitos, tarvitsinkin nämä muistiinpanot.", hän kiitti tyttöä ja meni viemään vihkon huoneeseensa. Elizabeta ja Tino jäivät kahden. Tyttö suoristi kukkakoristettaan ja loi Tinoon tutkivan katseen.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on? Minä olen Elizabeta, niin kuin varmaan kuulitkin."

"Tino.", poika vastasi ja hymyili tytölle. Elizabeta jähmettyi hetkeksi ja sitten hänen kasvonsa alkoivat loistaa.

"Aaaaaw! Olet niin suloinen! Onko sinulla poikaystävää?". Tino hätkähti tätä kysymystä. Kuka kysyi tuollaista heti tavattuaan toisen? Paitsi jos oli kiinnostunut siitä toisesta.

"No ei ole. Ei ole kyllä tyttöystävääkään", hän hymyili ja vinkkasi silmää tytölle. Elizabeta kihersi iloisena.

"Olet suloinen, mutta et minun tyyppiäni. Voin kyllä etsiä sinulle aivan mahtavan poikaystävän ja auttaa teidät yhteen!", hän ehdotti innoissaan. Tinoa masensi hieman, ettei häntä haluttu parittaa tytölle, mutta hän ei toisaalta ollut kovin nirso kumman sukupuolen kanssa seurustelisi. Rakkaus ei katsonut sukupuolta.

"Jos nyt ei kuitenkaan.", Tino kieltäytyi ja Eduard ilmestyi juuri silloin heidän luokseen.

"Mennään. Meitä odotetaan varmaan jo.". He hyvästelivät Elizabetan joka sanoi lähtevänsä käymään Germyn juttusilla ja suunnistivat portaisiin.

"Onko Elizabeta ihastunut Germyyn?", Tino kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Hä? Ei, minun tietääkseni. En liiemmin ole kiinnostunut, kenen kanssa serkkuni haluaa olla. Hän on hieman sekaisin. Hän on aina parittamassa ihmisiä.", Eduard huokaisi ja Tino arvasi, että myös hän oli useamman kuin kerran joutunut Elizabetan silmätikuksi.

"Hän on siis serkkusi?"

"Jep. Isän siskontytär. Hänellä on neljä isoa siskoa ja he kaikki ovat ihan samanlaisia kuin Elizabeta. Siihen tyttölaumaan et halua joutua. Jouduin kerran heidän hampaisiinsa ja minulla on vieläkin traumoja pinkeistä mekoista. Et halua kuulla sitä", poika lisäsi nähdessään Tinon ilmeen. He astuivat ulos kakkosasuntolan ovista ja vähän matkan päässä seisoi neljä poikaa. Mathias huomasi kaksikon ensin ja vilkutti heille hilpeästi.

"Tullaanhan sitä vihdoin. Me luultiin jo, että Germy oli laittanut teidät kuuraamaan vessanlattioita tai jotain."

"Sinä luulit", Alex korjasi ja nousi ylös penkiltä, jossa hän ja Isak olivat istuneet. Tino tuli heidän luokseen takanaan Eduard joka näytti hieman ujostelevan muita. Tino esitteli heidät toisilleen ja he lähtivät kuudestaan kohti ruokalaa.

Ruokala oli iso yksikerroksinen rakennus koulun yhteydessä. Se oli rakennettu tummasta tiilistä ja tummasta puusta ja siinä oli kasi isoa seinän korkuista ikkunaa. Ovet olivat auki ja sisään ja ulos lappasi opiskelijoita. Tino ja muut änkesivät ovista sisään ja astuivat linjaston luokse joka oli täynnä kaikkea mahdollista. Hedelmiä, muroja, leipiä, puuroa ja lämpimiä piirakoita. Tinolla oli hirveä nälkä kaiken muuttamisesta aiheutuneen jännityksen vuoksi ja lappoi tarjottimensa täyteen ruokaa. Berwald oli mennyt jo edeltä ja vinkkasi Tinon istumaan viereensä ison pöydän ääreen. Tino istui hänen oikealle puolelleen ja Berwald katsoi huvittuneena pojan tarjotinta.

"Onko nälkä?", hän kysyi ja Tino nyökkäsi samalla kun tunki voileipää suuhunsa. Muut tulivat paikalle ja Eduard istuutui Tinon toiselle puolelle ja heitä vastapäätä asettuivat Mathias, Alex ja Isak. Mathias oli halunnut keskelle, mutta Alex oli välttämättä halunnut veljensä viereen.

"No, näyttääkö teidän yhteiselo samassa huoneessa lupaavalta?", Mathias kysyi ja Tino ja Eduard vilkaisivat toisiaan ja virnistivät sitten iloisina.

"Nähtävästi näyttää", Alex sanoi ja varasti veljensä tarjottimelta päärynän. Isak kosti nappaamalla isoveljensä omenan.

"En ollenkaan huomannut kysyä, mutta millä luokalla olet?", Eduard kysyi Tinolta.

"2C luokalla.", Tino vastasi. Alex ja Isak jättivät ruokataistonsa kesken ja kääntyivät katsomaan Tinoa.

"Me ollaan myös sillä luokalla.", Alex sanoi ja Isak nyökytteli. "Me muuten sivumennen sanoen asutaan samassa rakennuksessa myös. Vain kerrosta alempana. Huone 204", hän lisäsi.

"Me ollaan Berwaldin kanssa 2A:lla ja kolmosasuntolassa. Minä huoneessa 311 ja Berwald huoneessa 312.", Mathias ilmoitti.

"Harmi ettei olla samalla luokalla", Eduard pahoitteli Tinolle. "Minä olen 2D:llä.". Tinostakin se oli harmi, mutta kuten koulun esitteessä sanottiin, monet tunnit olivat sellaisia jossa oli kaksi luokkaa samaan aikaan. Ehkä he olisivat siis joillakin tunneilla samaan aikaan. He söivät ruokansa jutellen niitä näitä. Tino söi yllättävän nopeasti, miettien minkä määrän hän oli ottanut ja he pääsivät lähtemään takaisin asuntoloille. Viileä iltatuuli tuntui aika kivalle, kuuman ruokalan jälkeen ja he maleksivat rauhallisesti asuntoloille.

Äkkiä Tinosta tuntui kuin joku olisi ollut hänen takanaan ja hän kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan pimeyttä oikealla puolellaan. Hän ei nähnyt ketään, mutta ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun hänen vaistonsa olisivat oikeassa, vaikka ensin ei vaikuttaisikaan siltä.

"Tino? Mihin sinä jäit?", Berwald kysyi läheltä. Tino kääntyi ja kohtasi Berwaldin kasvot aika lähellä omiaan. Tino astui askeleen kauemmas ja hymyili pojalle.

"Kuulin vain jotain. Ehkä kissa tai jotain."

Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Heracles päästää kissansa usein ulos illalla. Hänellä on niitä neljä… tai ainakin hän on kertonut neljästä kissasta asuntolanvalvojille. Hän on hulluna kissoihin. Samalla luokalla ja asuntolassa kuin minä", hän vielä selvensi. Tino vilkaisi vielä kerran pimeyteen ja jatkoi sitten matkaa. Hän, Eduard ja veljekset toivottivat hyvää yötä Berwaldille ja Mathiakselle ja painuivat lämpimään kakkosasuntolan eteiseen, jossa Germy tutki listaa kädessään.

"En muistanut sanoa aikaisemmin Tino, mutta asuntolassa pitää sitten olla vähintään puoli kymmeneltä illalla. Poistua saa kuudelta aamulla. Sillä välillä ei sitten ole asiaa ulos.". Tino vakuutti toimivansa sääntöjen mukaan ja he lähtivät portaisiin. Kakkoskerroksen kohdalla Alex ja Isak lähtivät omaan huoneeseensa ja Tino ja Eduard jatkoivat omaansa. Vihdoin sisällä omassa huoneessaan, Tino heittäytyi sängylleen ja avasi tietokoneensa. Hänellä oli sinne vielä asiaa ja Eduard käynnisteli omaa läppäriään omalla sängyllään. Jestas. He tosiaan olivat aikamoisia nörttejä. Mitähän Berwald sanoisi jos ilmaantuisi aamupalalle villapaita housuihin tungettuna, Tino mietti ja naurahti ajatukselle.

.

.

**Noin. Siinähän se siis oli. Tässä olikin jo jotain jännää. Väärä numero on tosi jännää, kuten myös Heraclesin kissojen lukumäärä. Kiitos aivan älyttömästi kommenteista :D Piristivät kyllä kirjoittamaan lisää. Laittakaa taas mielipidettänne tännepäin :) Yritän saada kolmos osan kirjotetuksi ennen ensi torstaina alkavaa koeviikkoa. Sillä silloin pitää keskittyä kokeisiin. Eikös se olekin niin että koeviikko on hyvää kertausta uusintaan? Olen muuten kiitollinen vinkatuista kirjoitusvirheistä. En osnaa krjottnaa hvin :B**


	4. 3 Pyörittelyä

**Tosiaan, en saanut valmiiksi ennen koeviikkoa, mutta sain niin hyvään malliin, että ehdin tässä kokeisiin kertaamisen lomassa saamaan tämän valmiiksi. Tämä osa on vähän… tällainen, ei niin mielenkiintoinen omasta mielestäni, mutta piti saada alta pois. Olkaa hyvä siis. Osa kolme:**

.

.

_Berwald juoksi kadun halki. Hän ei osannut ajatella mitään muuta, kuin mihin Hän olisi voinut mennä. Berwald kuuli poliisiauton ulvovan takanaan ja kääntyi parahiksi näkemään auton kaartavan ohitseen sillan suuntaan…_

Titi titi titi titi

Berwald hätkähti hereille. Hän tärisi ja vain istui sängyssä ja hengitti raskaasti herätyskellon soidessa. Hänen yläpuoleltaan kuului ärtynyt murina ja kyljen kääntämisen ääni.

"Pistä se pois päältä!", kuului hyvin kiukkuinen ääni hänen viereisestä vuoteestaan. Berwald ei reagoi mitenkään ja Vash nosti päätään ja tuijotti kämppistään.

"Berwald?", hän nousi istumaan ja katsoi kämppistään. Berwald hätkähti rajusti ja kääntyi Vashiin päin.

"Oh… Joo… Sori, laitan sen heti pois", Berwald kytki herätyksen pois päältä ja nousi ylös. Hän kiskaisi samalla Felikseltä peiton pois. Yläsängystä kuului kiljaisu ja vihainen naama nousi tuijottamaan Berwaldia.

"Siis oliks ihan pakko?", Feliks kiljaisi ja yritti heittää Berwaldia pinkillä pehmopupulla. Berwald väisti ja pupu iskeytyi juuri ylös nousseen Vashin naamaan.

"Iip!", Feliks vinkaisi Vashin kääntyessä häneen päin naamallaan murhaava ilme. Feliksen pelasti Vashin kännykkä joka näytti soittajaksi Lilin. Vash kiiruhti vastaamaan pikkusiskonsa soittoon ja Feliks henkäisi helpotuksesta. Berwald on jo ehtinyt pukea päälleen ja ottamaan koulukirjansa.

"Minä menen nyt. Älä mene enää takaisin nukkumaan Feliks.", hän sanoi ja Feliks näytti nyrpeää naamaa. Berwald astui käytävälle ja koputti Mathiaksen oveen. Ovi avautui ja hän kohtasi Abelin. Poika ei näyttänyt kovin pirteältä ja meni kauan ennen kuin hän onnistui tunnistamaan pojan edessään.

"Maaaath…", Abel huusi olkansa yli ja painui sitten Berwaldin ohitse käytävän toisessa päässä olevaan pesuhuoneeseen. Mathias tuli ovelle raahaten reppua mukanaan.

"Jestas sentään. Miksi aamut ovat aina niin vaikeita? Minä tarvitsen kahvia", hän raakkui ja lähti raahustamaan portaisiin. Berwald oli samaa mieltä, että tämä aamu tarvitsi kahvia ja lähti Mathiaksen perään.

Huoneessa 309 Eduard ja Tino lähtivät juuri ovesta ulos käytävään. He olivat sopineet menevänsä kaksin aamupalalle. Tino mietti olivatkohan Berwald ja muut tulossa myös, vai olivatko he jo syöneet. Astuessaan viimeiset askelmat ensimmäiseen kerrokseen, he näkivät Germyn nojailemassa seinään ja lukevan sanomalehteä huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Francis oli hänen vieressään ja vilkuili sanomalehteä myös. Nähdessään Tinon ja Eduardin hän kuitenkin innostui ja hyppeli heitä vastaan.

"Heippa unikeot. Miten olisi hyvän huomenen suukot?", hän ehdotti ja levitti kätensä auliisti vastaanottamaan heidät molemmat hänen syleilyynsä. Tino ja Eduard läppäisivät hänen kätensä pois tieltä ja tulivat Germyn luokse.

"Huomenta Germy", Eduard toivotti ja katsoi sanomalehteä. "Onko jotain mielenkiintoista tapahtunut?". Germy taitteli sanomalehden kiinni ja huokaisi.

"En sanoisi sitä mitenkään mielenkiintoiseksi, vaan suorastaan pelottavaksi. Joku murtautui tuohon lähikaupungin kristilliseen sisäoppilaitokseen ja sekoitti hieman paikkoja. Eräs nuori poika joutui sairaalaan. Hänet oli kai melkein tapettu…", Germy sanoi kasvoillaan säälivä ilme.

"Jaa se, joka on siinä valtatien vieressä.", Eduard kysyi ihmeissään. "Luulin että sen piti muuttaa jo pois siitä, kun melu piti oppilaita hereillä.". Germy kohautti olkiaan.

"Siihen ei kai sitten ollut varaa. Silti. Outoa kyllä, paikasta ei ollut viety mitään.", hän mietti ääneen.

"Eduard, mennään jo sinne aamiaiselle tai me myöhästytään minun ensimmäisenä päivänäni.", Tino sanoi hermostuneena ja nyki Eduardin hihaa. He heiluttivat Germylle hyvästit ja lähtivät ruokalaa kohden. Viereisessä kaupungissa, Tino ajatteli. Nuori poika. Melkein tapettu. Valtatie. Hän värähti ja huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään lämpimään ruokalaan. Violetit silmät haroivat ruokalaa ja pettyivät huomatessaan, ettei muuan pitkä poika ollut siellä. Kaipa Berwald oli jo syönyt. Hän kuitenkin huomasi yhdessä pöydässä edellisenä päivänä tapaamansa punaruskea hiuksisen pojan. Feliciano istui veljensä kanssa pyöreässä pöydässä ja huomatessaan Tinon, viittoili tämän heidän joukkoonsa. Niinpä kaksikkomme liittyi veljesten seuraan.

"Huomenta", Tino sanoi ja istui Lovinoa vastapäätä. Eduard asetti tarjottimensa hänen viereensä ja Feliciano hymyili heille.

"Ve~ Huomenta. Syökää nopeasti niin voidaan mennä yhdessä tunnille. Ensimmäisenähän on äidinkieltä.", Feliciano pölpötti ja Tinon tarkisti rehtorin hänelle antamasta lukujärjestyksestä. Jep. Ensimmäisen tunnin kohdalle oli merkattu äidinkieltä. Sen jälkeen Englantia, kuvista ja viimeisenä maantietoa.

"Me nähdään kuviksen tunnilla", Eduard sanoi ja nousi viemään tarjottimensa pois. Lovino lähti tämän mukana, sillä hän oli samalla luokalla kuin Eduard ja heillä olisi ensimmäinen tunti ihan toisella puolella koulua. Tino lappoi aamupuuronsa nopeasti alas ja lähti niitä näitä juttelevan Felicianon kanssa äidinkielen tunnille.

Päästyään oikean luokan eteen, Tino tunsi jännityksen alkavan kuplia sisällään. Ensimmäinen koulupäivä nyt oli aina jännittävä ja hieman pelottava. Moni tuijotti Tinoa kiinnostuneena ja Tino painoi päänsä alas. Hän ei pitänyt siitä että häntä tuijotettiin. Feliciano ei näyttänyt huomaavan Tinon vaivaantunutta katsetta vaan huomasi pian kaksi kaveriaan. Kummallakin pojalla oli olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset, toisella ruskeat ja toisella vaaleat. Blondilla oli Tinon mielestä hieman tyttömäinen tyyli. Hänellä oli myös pinkki olkalaukku ja söpö kukkapinni hiuksissaan. Hänen vieressään olevalla brunetella oli aika normaali tyyli ja juuri hän huomasi nyt heille viittovan Felicianon.

"Moi Feli", blondi tervehti ja heilautti hiuksensa pois silmiltään. "Ja siis kuka tää sit on?"

"Moi Feliks. Hän on Tino. Tino aloittaa koulun täällä.", Feliciano selitti innokkaana. Tino hymyili ujosti pojille hänen edessään ja he hymyilivät hyväksyvästi uudelle luokkalaiselleen.

"Mä oon Feliks ja siis jos sulla on yhtään, mitä sä haluaisit kysyä, niin siis käännyt vaan sit mun puoleen, koska mä olen tän koulun korvat, silmät ja suu.", blondi sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää Tinolle. Tino vannoi silloin ja siinä, että harkitsisi tarkkaan mitä puhuisi tämän pojan kuullen. Brunette astui lähemmäksi ja tönäisi Feliksin hellästi pois tieltä.

"Moi, minä olen Toris. Äläkä anna Feliksen hämätä. Hän kyllä osaa myös pitää päänsä kiinni kun tarvii", poika sanoi ihan kuin olisi arvannut Tinon ajatukset. Feliks katsoi ystäväänsä närkästyneenä ja kääntyi sitten Felicianon puoleen.

"No, oliko sulla ja Ludilla sit kiva ilta? Sähän sanoit että se kutsu sut kylään.", hän sanoi viekas pilke silmissään. Feliciano punastui hieman, mutta muuten hänestä ei olisi voinut arvata kuinka paljon nuo sanat todella osuivat häneen.

"Ei se ollut mitään ihmeellistä. me vain tehtiin läksyjä. Ei mitään ihan tosi", hän vakuutti Feliksille ja katsahti äkkiä Tinon suuntaan. Tino ihmetteli pojan ilmettä. Luuliko hän että Tino oli homokammoinen?

"Pidät siis siitä pojasta jolle menit tekemään läksyjä?", Tino kysyi hymyillen ystävällisesti. "Pitääkö hän sinusta?". Felistä näki kuinka hän rentoutui ja alkoi selittää kuinka hän ja Ludwig olivat tunteneet iät ajat, mutta Ludwig ei vain tajunnut hänellä olevan tunteita poikaa kohden.

Tino kuunteli poikaa miettien samalla rakkautta. Feli selvästi piti Ludwigista, mutta Tinosta vain oli vaikea kuvitella sitä tunnetta. Tino ei koskaan ollut rakastunut kehenkään. Hän oli kerran suudellut, mutta se ei ollut hänen valintansa ja se ei ollut tuntunut ollenkaan mukavalta. Hän värähti inhosta ja karkotti ikävät muistot pois. Tänään oli hänen ensimmäinen koulupäivänsä ja hän ei kyllä antaisi sellaisten muistojen pilata sitä.

"Tino!".

Tino kääntyi ja näki Alexin ja Isakin tulevan heidän luokseen. Feli, Feliks ja Toris tervehtivät heitä ja veljekset vastasivat heilauttaen kättään. Alex pysähtyi Tinon eteen ja ojensi tälle vihkon.

"Tässä."

Tino otti vihkon ihmeissään. Sisällä oli lista eri urheilulajeista.

"Öö… kiitti, mutta… mistä? Mikä tämä on?", hän kysyi. Kaikki katsoivat häntä kummissaan.

"Lista liikuntapäivän lajeista.", Isak sanoi. "Etkö sinä muka ole ennen nähnyt tuollaista? Miten sinun edellisissä kouluissasi valittiin lajit? Ilmoitustaululla? Julisteilla?". Tino nielaisi. Hän ei osannut vastata tällaiseen.

"Tuota…", mutta pidemmällä hän ei ehtinytkään, kun heidän äidinkielenopettajansa tuli ja avasi heille oven luokkaan. Muut rynnivät paikoilleen, mutta Tino jäi opettajanpöydän luokseen ja ilmoitti olevansa uusi tällä luokalla. Opettaja nousi ylös ja taputti käsiään, jotta luokka hiljenisi.

"Selvä, naamat umpeen ja katseet tänne", hän sanoi kovasti ja kaikki hiljenivät ja tuijottivat Tinoa, joka tunsi taas epämääräistä vaivaantuneisuutta heidän katseistaan.

"Tämä tässä on Tino Väinämöinen. Uusi tässä koulussa, joten olkaapa sitten kiltisti.", naisopettaja ilmoitti ja sinkosi pari kipakkaa katsetta oppilaiden joukkoon. "Voisitko vielä kertoa jotain itsestäsi?". Tino nosti hitaasti päänsä jaloistaan ja kohtasi oppilastoveriensa katseet.

"H-hei. Tuota… Minä olen hyvä lentopallossa.", hän sitten mutisi hiljaa. Alex tuijotti poikaa. Eikö tämä keksinyt mitään muuta sanoa? Myös opettaja näytti kummastuneelta näin lyhyestä esittäytymisestä. Ehkä sen vuoksi hän päätti antaa toisten kysellä Tinolta.

"Kysykää rohkeasti, ei tänne joka päivä ole uusia oppilaita tulossa.". Yksi käsi nousi pystyyn ja opettaja antoi luvan punkkarin näköiselle pojalle.

"Mitä musiikkia kuuntelet?"

"Sekalaista", Tino vastasi vältellen.

"Minkälaisista leffoista tykkäät?"

"En varsinaisesti mistään. Pidän kyllä luontodokkareista.". Pari oppilasta tirskui. Kuka katseli luontodokumentteja?

"Mihin kerhoon aiot liittyä?"

"En tiedä…", Tino vastasi väsyneesti. Ne saamarin kerhot!

"Mitä vanhempasi tekevät?". Tino nytkähti hieman ja Alex ja Isak näkivät hänen käsiensä liikkuvan hermostuneena.

"En tiedä…", Tino sanoi ja kääntyi opettajaan päin katse anoen vapauttamista tästä hornankattilasta. Opettaja joka nähtävästi tajusi, ettei Tinosta saisi mitään mielenkiintoista irti, osoitti hänelle paikan Felin vierestä. Seuraavalla pulpettirivillä Alex ja Isak kääntyivät hänen puoleensa heti.

"Miten niin et tiedä mitä vanhempasi tekevät?", Feli kysyi kummissaan. Alex ja Isak katsoivat poikaa kuin tämä olisi järjetön. Tino oli selvästi osoittanut, ettei halunnut puhua heistä. Tino ei jaksanut alkaa sepittää valheita uusille ystävilleen. Totuuden kertomisesta tuskin olisi haittaa. Hänhän oli sitä paitsi jo kertonut Eduardillekin. Hän toisaalta oli tuntunut heti sukulaissielulta.

"Molemmat minun vanhempani ovat kuolleet", hän sanoi huokaisten ja nojaten tuoliinsa. Kaikki kolme näyttivät sääliviltä. Tinoa se ei hetkauttanut. Hän ei kaivannut sääliä niiden ihmisten takia. Enempää he eivät sitten ehtineetkään puhua, sillä heidän opettajansa käski heidän olla hiljaa ja alkaa tekemään muistiinpanoja suomalaisista kirjailijoista. Tunnin päätyttyä Tino, Alex ja Isak lähtivät luokasta ja pian opettajalle juttelemaan jäänyt Feliciano juoksi heidät kiinni. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan surkea ilme käännyttyään Tinoon päin.

"Anteeksi Tino", hän sanoi katuvasti "Ei olisi pitänyt kysyä…". Tino hymyili ja taputti poikaa olkapäälle.

"Ei haittaa, mutta älkää säälikö minua siitä, olkaa kilttejä. He eivät olleet kovin hyviä hommassaan huolehtia ja kasvattaa. Joutivat mennäkin.", Tino sanoi oudon kylmästi, joka ei sopinut hänen positiiviselle luonteelleen. Alex, Isak ja Feliciano olivat tyrmistyneitä tavasta, jolla Tino puhui omista vanhemmistaan, mutta kyllähän he kaikki tiesivät, että oli perheitä joilla oli isoja ongelmia. Isakin teki mieli kysyä miten Tinon vanhemmat olivat kuolleet, mutta hillitsi kielensä ja tyytyi vaan kävelemään nyt paremmille keskustelun urille siirtyneiden luokkalaistensa jäljessä. Englannin luokan edessä seisoi kaksi pitkää tuttua hahmoa.

"Alex, isak,Tino!", Mathias kailotti niin että kaikki varmasti kuulivat käytävässä. Hän ja Berwald tulivat nelikon luokse ja Feli päätti siirtyä mieluummin Feliksen ja Toriksen seuraan, jotka hän tunsi paremmin kuin kaksi A-luokkalaista. Feliks ja Toris kiistelivät juuri jostain ja Feli juoksi innoissaan paikalle ottamaan asiasta selvää. Berwald tuli Tinon luokse ja toivotti hyvää huomenta.

"Miten ensimmäinen tunti meni?", hän kysyi lyhyemmältä blondilta ja Tinon hymy kalpeni hieman. Berwald huomasi tämän heti ja kavensi silmänsä. Moni ympärillä olleista perääntyi hieman tuota raivoisalta näyttävää katsetta.

"Mitä tapahtui?", Berwald penäsi ja tarttui Tinoa olkapäistä. "Kiusasiko joku sinua?". Alex päätti puuttua peliin, sillä Tino joka oli aivan liian hämmentynyt Berwaldin reaktiosta, (tai katseesta, tai kummastakin) ei näyttänyt osaavan sanoa mitään.

"Feliciano vain kysyi jotain… mitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt sanoa…", Alex sanoi vältellen. Tino heräsi transsistaan, jossa hän oli ihmetellyt kuinka kauniit siniset silmät Berwaldilla oli, ja risti kätensä samalla tuijotellen maata. Miksi hänen menneisyytensä piti olla niin hankala? Tämän kysymyksen Tino toisti suunnilleen joka ilta ennen nukkumaanmenoa muuttaen aina välillä adjektiivia mielialansa mukaan.

"Hän kysyi vanhemmistani ja minä kerroin, että molemmat ovat jo vihreämmillä laitumilla ja toivon mukaan eri laitumilla joilla minä joskus tulen talsimaan.". Berwald ja Mathias tuijottivat Tinoa osaamatta sanoa mitään. Berwald tunsi sääliä nuorta poikaa kohden. Hänkin oli kokenut menettämisen tuskan. Outoa tosin oli se, että Tino ei näyttänyt ollenkaan surulliselta eikä kaipaavalta. Hän puhui vanhemmistaan melkeinpä inhoavaan sävyyn ja hän ei kohdannut kenenkään katsetta. Lopulta Mathias, joka ei selvästikään kestänyt niin vakavaa ilmapiiriä avasi reppunsa ja kaivoi esiin käänykkänsä.

"Tino! Minulla ei ole sinun puhelinnumeroasi!", hän ilmoitti ja Tino tarttui tähän pelastavaan lauseeseen ja kaivoi oman kännykkänsä esiin. He vaihtoivat numeroita ja sitten Tino kääntyi ujosti Berwaldiin päin.

"Tuota, jos mekin vaihdettaisiin numeroita?", hän kysyi ja Berwald nosti kulmakarvaansa. Häneltä ei ollut pitkään kysytty puhelinnumeroa. Tino otti kuitenkin Berwaldin pienen eleen kiltäytymisenä.

"Siis, ei ole pakko!", hän sanoi nopeasti.

"Ajattelin vain, että…", hän mietti hetken kuumeinen ilme kasvoillaan "Voitaisiin kaikki vaihtaa! Alex, Isak. Saanko numeronne?". Berwald kuitenkin pysäytti Tinon kääntymisen ja kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan.

"Käy minulle, että vaihdetaan numeroita.", hän sanoi ja nappasi Tinon kännykän tallentaakseen numeronsa siihen. Tinolla oli taustakuvana kuva hänestä ja Eduardista tekemässä ilmeitä. Berwaldin täytyi nostaa hattua pojille. He olivat tavanneet vasta eilen ja olivat jo kuin parhaat kaverit konsanaan. Hän palautti kännykän Tinolle ja lähetti tälle viestin kännykästään, että Tino saisi tallennettua numeron.

[Hei. Tässä on minun numeroni.]

[Niinpä näkyy ;)], Tino vastasi samalla virnistäen. Hänen oli pakko koettaa oliko numero oikea ja ilmeisesti sillä Berwald hymyili pienesti blondille edessään.

"Opettaja tuli, joten vauhtia!", Mathias sanoi ja tyrkki heidät luokkaan. Tunnilla oli sanakoe ja opettaja antoi heille aikaa lukea vartin vielä. Mathias, joka oli unohtanut koko sanakokeen, pänttäsi nyt kiireellä sanoja minkä vartissa kerkeäisi ja Tino luki myös hieman sanoja. Opettaja oli sanonut ettei haitannut, vaikka hän jättäisi tyhjän paperin, kunhan hän edes yrittäisi. Opettaja käski vartinpäästä heidän sulkea kirjat ja että koe alkaisi.

"KAIKKI OIKEIN?", Mathias huusi epäuskoisena tuijottaessaan Tinon koepaperia. Tino oli yllättynyt itsekin. Ennen hänellä ei oikein koskaan ollut innostusta koulunkäyntiin, joten hänen arvosanansa olivat aina olleet keskitasoa. Hän tiesi omaavansa hyvän muistin, muttei ollut koskaan saanut laittaa sitä tällä tavalla peliin.

"Miten sinä pystyit saamaan kaikki oikein?", Mathias paasasi edelleen "Luit ne sanat varmaan vain kerran!"

"Minulla on aika hyvä muisti", Tino vastasi ja Mathias mutisi kuinka epäreilu maailma saattoikaan olla.

Loppupäivä meni hyvin, ilma kummoisia kommelluksia. Kuviksen tunti oli 2D:n kanssa jaettu ja Antonio yritti koko tunnin suostutella Lovinoa poseeraamaan hänelle alasti ja Francis yritti vain saada kenet tahansa alasti. Francis myös yritti vähän väliä yllättää Tinon ja varastaa tältä suudelma, mutta Tinolla oli hyvät refleksit ja onnistui säilymään pahimmilta traumoilta. Matthew sen sijaan, ujo ja hiljainen poika joutui liian lähelle Francista ja tunnin lopussa Lovino vakuutti pojalle, että puolustaisi tätä jos hän haastaisi Franciksen oikeuteen seksuaalisesta häirinnästä. Matthew kuitenkin vain pudisti päätään ja kertoi että Franciksen äiti oli asianajaja ja Francis onnistuisi varmaan vain kääntämään asiat jotenkin niin, että heidät vihittäisiin seuraavana päivänä. Maantieto oli jaettu 2B:n kanssa ja viimein Tino sai nähdä Felicianon suuren rakkauden kohteen Ludwigin. Mies oli pitkä lihaksikas ja blondi ja sinisilmäinen. Tino huomasi ajattelevansa eräitä toisia sinisiä silmiä katsellessaan kahden pojan innokasta juttelua. Tai no Felicianon innokasta juttelua. Tino sai myös tietää, että Kaoru niminen aasialainen poika oli ihastunut Isakiin. Isak ei myöntänyt asiaa vaan vältteli Kaorua miten parhaiten taisi, mutta aasialainen poika vaan kiusasi tätä leikkisästi ja pyyteli taukoamatta, että Isak vain luovuttaisi ja antautuisi hänelle kokonaan.

"Jo oli ensimmäinen päivä!", Tino puuskahti päivällisellä ja Berwald hymyili vienosti. Tino oli kyllä aika söpö, kun hän oli turhautunut. Tino leikki lusikalla ja onnistui saamaan sen pysymään nenänpäässään. Mathias yritti myös, mutta ei oikein onnistunut. Kolmannen kymmenennen kerran jälkeen hän luovutti.

"Tätä pitääkin harjoitella kauan.", Tino sanoi ja näytti toisen lusikka tempun. Hän pyöritteli sitä kädessään uskomattomalla vauhdilla.

"Jestas", Alex puuskahti katsoessaan Tinon ja Mathiaksen innostusta niin mielenkiintoisesta esineestä kuin lusikka.

"Sitäkö sinä kaikki päivät olet ennen tehnyt? Pyöritellyt lusikkaa?", Mathias kysyi näreissään, kun ei itse osannut.

"Sitä ja kaikkea muuta", Tino sanoi ja asetti lusikan tällä kertaa korvaansa roikkumaan.

"Minä en söisi tuolla lusikalla enää.", Isak sanoi ja puraisi näkkäriään.

.

.

.

**Siinähän se nyt oli. Kaikkein paras koko osassa oli Tinon hienot lusikkatemput. Hyvä Tino. Näin tehdään vaikutus kavereihin. Francis on pervo, mutta senhän me kaikki jo tiesimme. **


	5. 4 Tyyny jolle puretaan tunteet

**JEE! Kokeet on tältä osin ohi! :D Wuhuu! Ja olen menossa kaverilleni tänä viikonloppuna ekaa kertaa autolla! :D Wuhuu! Toivottavasti en eksy! :D Wuhuu! Ja nyt, tästä hyvin aikuismaisesta selityksestä neljännen osan pariin. Jessus, tästä tuntuu tulevan piiiitkä tarina…. Osa 4 siis  
>Arnold on muuten ihan random tyyppi :D<strong>

.

.

"Tino? Hänhän on heppoinen kuin oljenkorsi! Pystyykö hän lyömään palloa edes niin kovaa että se menee verkon toiselle puolelle?"

Heppoinen?, Tino ajatteli raivoissaan. Berwald laski kätensä Tinon olkapäälle.

"Rauhoitu", sitten hän kääntyi joukkueen kapteenin puoleen "Tinossa on voimaa vaikka muille jakaa, jos sinä et anna hänen pelata joukkueessa urheilupäivänä, niin me kyllä menetetään paljon. "

Tino ja Berwald olivat lentopallon kakkos-joukkueen kapteenin luona. Urheilupäivään oli enää pari päivää ja kakkosjoukkueesta puuttui yksi jäsen. Tino oli yrittänyt heti mukaan, mutta he olivat valinneet pidemmän ja voimakkaamman näköisen pojan hänen tilalleen. Nyt tuo poika oli tyhmyyksissään pelleillyt rapuissa ja loukannut jalkansa.

"Enpä tiedä…", kakkoskapteeni sanoi varuillaan Berwaldin mulkoillessa vieressä.

"Minä olen samoilla liikunnantunneilla kuin hän ja olen nähnyt hänen pelaavan. Antakaa hänen päästä mukaan. Sitä paitsi… sinulla ei taida olla vaihtoehtojakaan", Berwald lisäsi vielä loppuun. Ykkösjoukkueeseen oli ilmoittautunut paljon hyviä pelaajia ja kukaan ei oikein ollut mielissään pelata heitä vastaan. Kapteeni huokaisi raskaasti ja nosti kätensä ylös luovuttamisen merkiksi.

"Hyvä on. Tino saa pelata joukkueessa Arnoldin paikalla. Huomenna on viimeiset harjoitukset, joten varaudu siihen, että jos et ole hyvä pelaaja, joudut pinteeseen.", kapteeni sanoi ja sinkautti Tinoon päin epäuskovan ilmeen. Tino mulkaisi takaisin ja kääntyi sitten lähteäkseen Berwaldin kanssa pois liikuntahallista.

Tinon tulosta kouluun oli nyt kulunut kolme viikkoa. Hän oli tutustunut moniin koululaisiin ja liikkui eniten Berwaldin, Mathiaksen, Alexin ja Isakin kanssa. He kävelivät Berwaldin kanssa rinnatusten asuntoloille ja Tino valitti lentopallojoukkueen kapteenista.

"Luulee olevansa kovinkin hyvä vain koska on pelkkää lihasta eikä yhtään aivoja!", Tino puhisi näreissään. Berwald hymyili hieman. Tinon valitus kapteenista ei ollut yhtään ärsyttävää, sillä Tino näytti aika söpöltä vihaisena ja hän naurahti mielessään ajatukselle miltä Tinon naama näyttäisi, jos hän kertoisi ajatuksensa pojalle. He astuivat kolmosasuntolan ovista sisään ja näkivät Germyn astuvan hyvin vihaisena asuntolanvalvojan kopista. Hänen perässään tuli kolmosasuntolan valvoja Romeo Vargas jota kutsuttiin yksissä tuumin pelkäksi Romeksi. Feliciano oli kertonut, että Rome oli hänelle ja Lovinolle sukua ja että Rome oli koko ajan kiusoittelemassa Germyä. Lovino oli lisännyt hiljaa Tinolle, että Rome oli pervo ja oli iskenyt silmänsä Germyyn. Nyt ruskeahiuksinen mies juoksi Germyn kiinni ja yritti nähtävästi pyytää tätä ulos.

"Pliis Germy rakas. Mentäisiin vaikka vaan juomaan tai jotain? Eihän meidän ole pakko varata hotellihuonetta tai mitään. Ja jos niin huonosti kävisi että sammuisit, niin minä voin mielihyvin viedä sinut minun luokseni ja vahtia ettei mikään mörkö syö sinua!"

"Ainoa mörkö mikä minua huolettaa olet sinä", Germy sanoi pahalla päällä ja huomasi sitten Berwaldin ja Tinon edessään.

"Te kaksi! Älkää koskaan kasvako aikuisiksi!", hän määräsi ja osoitti Berwaldia ja Tinoa syyttävällä sormella. Tino naurahti katsellessaan kuinka Rome vielä yritti ehdottaa pyjamapartyja, mutta Germy oli jo paiskannut kolmosasuntolan oven kiinni takanaan. Berwald ja Tino menivät rappusiin ja suunnistivat kolmanteen kerrokseen ja huoneeseen 312.

"Ai hei Tino.", Vash tervehti lattialta. Hän piteli Feliksiä kuristusotteessa ja poika näytti jo aika sinertävältä.

"Vash, kannattaisi päästää Feliks irti. Hän näyttää siniseltä.", Berwald sanoi ohimennen ja Vash päästi irti ja palasi sängylleen lukemaan kirjaa. Tino auttoi henkeään haukkovan pojan ylös ja taputteli tätä selkään.

"Hullu!", Feliks kiljui Vashille "Mähän vain siis sanoin et Lili näyttää viihtyvän sen kolmosluokkalaisen kans ja kysyin onks ne pari!". Vash mulkaisi Feliksiä alta kulmien ja poika näytti tajuavan vinkin ja meni mököttämään yläsänkyynsä ja puhisemaan kuinka sisarkompleksin omaavat olivat vain yksinäisiä ja tarvitsivat nallekarhun jolle purkaa tunteita. Tino ja Berwald jättivät uuden riidan aloittaneet kaverinsa rauhaan ja Berwald otti kaapistaan ja DVD:n.

"Okei, mennään. Meidän käytävän seurustelutilassa on toimiva DVD player.", hän sanoi ja Feliks nosti päänsä tyyny barrikadinsa takaa ja sai heti osuman Vashin hyvin tähdätystä pyyhkeestä päähänsä.

"AU! Toi sattu senkin väkivaltainen…", Feliks kuitenkin jätti lauseensa kesken ja hyppäsi alas. "Ottakaa mut mukaan jos te niinku alatte täällä kattoon leffoja. Mähän en ton hullun kans jää yksikseni!".

"Ei tämä edes ole leffa…", Berwald aloitti, mutta Feliks oli jo rientänyt hänen ja Berwaldin ohitse käytävään ja sieltä seurustelutilaan.

"ME KATOTAAN LEFFAA!", hän kailotti ja moni ovi avautui uteliaana.

"BERWALD! Senkin huijari!", Mathias sanoi ovenraamiinsa nojaten. Alex ja Isak seisoivat hänen takanaan äidinkielen kirjat kourassaan. Mathias, niin idiootti välillä kuin olikin, oli aika hyvä kyseisessä aineessa ja hän auttoi joskus veljeksiä siinä. Alex ei ollut koskaan oikein älynnyt suomenkielen kielioppia. Niin monimutkainen. Kyllähän sitä kirjoitti ja puhui, mutta sitten kun piti tietää jotain lauseenvastikkeista ja sijamuodoista. Hän oli pihalla.

"Sinä sanoit että te aiotte vain katsoa nauhalta edellisvuoden lenttismatsia!", Mathias raakkui yhä Berwaldin ja Tinon mentyä heidän ohitseen.

"Niin aiotaankin", Berwald murahti "Feliks vaan on harhainen". Alex viskasi äidinkielen kirjansa Mathiaksen sängylle ja meni Berwaldin ja Tinon perässä seurustelutilaan jossa Feliks jo väsäsi TV:n kimpussa. Paskat kieliopista. Berwald ojensi DVD:n Felikselle, joka tunki sen playeriin ja hyppäsi nojatuoliin. Berwald, Tino ja Alex asettuivat sohvalle ja Isak ja Mathias, jotka olivat myös luovuttaneet äidinkielessä, istuivat toiselle sohvalle. Koulun urheilumatsit kuvattiin aina, mutta ne olivat vain oppilaiden käyttöön. Niitä sai pyytää lainaksi opettajilta tai asuntolanvalvojilta, ja Berwald oli pyytänyt edellisvuoden nauhan, jotta voisi näyttää Tinolle pelaajia ja heidän vahvuuksiaan ja heikkouksiaan. He olivat olleet aika varmoja, että kapteeni antaisi Tinon pelata, joten Berwald oli lainannut nauhat ennen heidän kapteenille puhumistaan. Berwald pelaisi samassa joukkueessa, kuin Tino ja he voisivat vähän opetella oman joukkueensakin tapoja pelata ennen seuraavan päivän harjoituksia. Berwald kelasi alkuhöpinät pois ja pian ruudulla näkyi ensimmäinen syöttö. Berwald osoitti kaikki pelaajat jotka pelaisivat ykkösjoukkueessa ja Tino seurasi tarkasti heidän pelaamistaan. Yksi pelaaja näytti kovin hanakkaalta lyömään palloa aina kun se osui hänen lähettyvilleen, vaikka joku toinen pelaaja oli jo lähtenyt sen luokse palauttaakseen syötön. Toinen taas näytti panostavan enemmän voimaan, kuin sihtiin ja eräs näytti vilkuilevan koko ajan katsomoon ja tekevän välillä poseerauksia. Tinon suu kaartui ilkeään hymyyn. He murskaisivat ykkösjoukkueen.

"Tylsää!", Feliks mankui nojatuolissaan. "Te ootte nyt katsonut näitä pelejä puolituntia. Tylsää, tylsää, tylsää TYLSÄÄ! Mä mene nyt kyllä siis hakemaan jonkun hyvän leffan ja me katotaan se sit kun mä tuun tänne takas!", hän sanoi ja meni menojaan.

"Tuolla pojalla ei ole tippaakaan kärsivällisyyttä", kuului Toriksen ääni seurustelutilan keittiöstä heidän takaansa. Hän oli ollut koko ajan paikalla, mutta muut eivät olleet edes huomanneet. Toris piteli kädessään jäätelökulhoa ja lusikoi parasta aikaa tiikerijäätelöä naamaansa. Tinon silmät suurenivat nähdessään jäätelön. Berwald näki tämän ja huokaisi. Tinon oli hulluna kaikkeen herkulliseen. Poika oli oikea sokerihiiri. Myös Toris oli huomannut Tinon kiihkeän tuijotuksen hänen jäätelöään kohtaan.

"Haluatko jäätelöä?". Tino nyökytti vimmoissaan päätään ja Toris teki hänelle oman annoksen kulhoon ja ojensi sen sitten sädehtivälle Tinolle. Berwald tuijotti Tinon syömistä. Jep. Sokerihiiri.

"Haluatko sinäkin?", Tino kysyi vilkaistessaan poikaan päin ja nähdessään tämän katselevan.

"Ei kiitos. Toriksen jäätelö loppuu pian, jos hän alkaa jakelemaan sitä kaikille.", Berwald sanoi ja Toris huokaisi helpotuksesta. Feliks kuitenkin mankuisi jäätelöä, joten Berwaldin kieltäytyminen säästi hänelle vähän enemmän itselleen. Tino otti lusikkaan jäätelöä ja törkkäsi sen Berwaldin naaman eteen.

"Sano A ", hän komensi. Berwald tuijotti lusikkaa ja hänestä tuntui, että pieni huone tuntui yhtäkkiä aika kuumalta. Tino oli jo syönyt samalla lusikalla. Berwald epäröi, mutta avasi suunsa. Aa:ta hän ei sanonut, mutta Tino tunki hänelle lusikan suuhun ja Mathias katseli kahta poikaa edessään. Nuo kaksihan käyttäytyivät kuin mitkäkin pahuksen rakastavaiset!

"Kiitos…", Berwald mumisi punaisena. Tino hymyili ja iski lusikan taas jäätelöön. Feliks saapui parahiksi leffansa kanssa ja asetti sen koneeseen. Sitten hän huomasi Toriksen ja jäätelön ja alkoi vinkua samaa leffan alkaessa. Feliks oli valinnut kauhuleffan. Tino jähmettyi ensimmäisen ruumiin iskeytyessä lattialle heti alkutekstien tullessa ruutuun. Tätä hän ei halunnut nähdä. EI! Tino nousi ylös nopeasti. Kaikki käänsivät päänsä tuijottamaan häntä.

"Öö... Pitää mennä.", Tino sopersi ja katsoi kaikkialle muualle kuin TV ruudulle. "Unohdin tehdä matikan läksyt…". Tino juoksi ulos huoneesta. Berwald nousi ja lähti pojan perään. Berwald päätyi pihalle asti ennen kuin sai Tinon kiinni.

"Tino?", Berwald sanoi ja laittoi kätensä lyhyemmän pojan olalle. "Oletko kunnossa?".

Tino kääntyi yhtäkkiä Berwaldiin päin ja ennen kuin poika ehti sanoa mitään, Tino oli jo heittänyt kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja halasi tätä lujasti. Berwald ei ensin meinannut pystyä järkytykseltään liikahtamaankaan, mutta kietoi sitten hitaasti omat kätensä vapisevan pojan ympärille. Hän silitteli Tinon selkää ja yritti saada pojan rauhoittumaan.

"Shh… mikä on hätänä Tino?", Berwald kysyi ja Tino vetäytyi pois halauksesta. Hän ei ollut vuotanut ainuttakaan kyyneltä, mutta näytti todella surkealta.

"E-ei mikään. En vain… pidä kauhuleffoista…", Tino sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi kakkosasuntolan ovien suuntaan. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia, tuntiessaan tämän nappaavan hänen ranteestaan kiinni.

"Berw…"

"Onko varma?", Berwald kysyi epämääräisesti. Tino pysyi hetken hiljaa ja loihti sitten kasvoilleen hymyn.

"Tietenkin! Kaikilla on omat pelkonsa.", Tino sanoi hilpeästi ja katsoi sitten merkittävästi rannettaan pitelevään käteen. Berwald irrotti otteensa Tinon ranteesta ja poika lähti asuntolaansa.

Berwald jäi pihalle seisoskelemaan. Häntä ei hirveästi kiinnostanut mennä takaisin katsomaan Feliksin kauhuleffaa ja hän ei kuitenkaan voisi keskittyä elokuvaan ajatukset Tinossa. Tino oli jotenkin vaan niin… erilainen, kuin kukaan jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut. Välillä Tino oli iloinen, paljon naurava söpö poika, jolla oli temperamenttia vaikka muille jakaa. Toisinaan taas hän näytti pelokkaalta ja arvaamattomalta, kuten vaikka äsken. Tino oli joskus jollain tavalla suorastaan pelottava. Hän oli kuin villi pikkueläin. Säikähtäneenä pystyy vaikka mihin, ja Berwald tiesi liikuntatuntien perusteella, että Tinon 'kynnet' olivat teräksestä. Myös Francis oli saanut kokea Tinon villin puolen, vaikka ei sillä tavalla kuin Francis olisi toivonut, vaan mojovalla nyrkillä mahaan. Berwald katseli hiljaisuudessa Lovinon ja Antonion leikkisää tappelua vähän matkan päässä asuntoloista ja hämmästyi vain lievästi Antonion vetäessä punaruskea-hiuksisen pojan suudelmaan. Berwald huokaisi ja alkoi astella takaisin asuntolaansa. Päästessään seurusteluhuoneeseen leffa oli päässyt jo aika pitkälle.

"Älä, älä ,älä, ÄLÄ! Senkin HULLU! Se odottaa sua niinku just ton nurkan takana! OOTSÄ IHAN SEKASIN?", Feliks kirkui näyttelijälle leffassa. Hän istui Toriksen vieressä sohvalla ja hän oli kietonut toisen kätensä ison tyynyn ympärille ja toisen Toriksen käsikynkkään. Toris näytti aika vaivaantuneelta Feliksin kiljuessa ohjeita leffan henkilöille. Berwald meni istumaan sohvalle Alexin viereen ja tämä kääntyi tulijan puoleen.

"Mikä Tinolla oli?", Alex kysyi. Hitsit. Alex oli turhan tarkkasilmäinen.

"Hän ei kuulemma oikein tykkää kauhuleffoista…", Berwald sanoi.

"Noinkohan…", Alex tuumi ja kääntyi taas leffan puoleen.

Tino sulki oven huoneessaan. Eduard oli mennyt käymään kaverinsa Raiviksen luona, joten huone oli tyhjä ja hiljainen. Tino kompuroi vuoteeseensa ja veti täkin ylitseen. Sitten hän päästi tunteensa valloilleen. Hän tukahdutti huutonsa tyynyyn ja hänen silmiinsä kertyi kyyneliä. Tino huusi tyynyynsä ja aikansa peiton alla viruessa, hän lopulta nousi sängystä ja meni peilin luokse. Hän näytti kamalalta. Silmät punersivat hieman ja hiukset näyttivät harakan pesältä. Lukko kilahti ja Tino syöksyi takaisin peiton alle. Eduard avasi oven ja huomasi kumpuran Tinon sängyssä. Kuka nukkui tähän aikaan päivästä? Eduard asteli Tinon sängyn viereen ja katsoi möykkyä. Sitten hän äkkiä veti yhden Tinon jaloista pois täkin alta ja alkoi kutittaa sitä kaikin voimin. Tino kiljaisi ja yritti pyristellä pois Eduardin väistellessä toisen jalan potkuja. Lopulta Tino onnistui pakenemaan kutitushyökkäystä ja karkaamaan yläsänkyyn.

"Tähän aikaan ei vielä nukuta.", Eduard sanoi jämerästi ja heitti laukkunsa sängylleen. Hän avasi tietokoneensa ja katsoi ruudulla olevaa muistilappua.

"Tino! Sinä käskit minun muistuttaa, että tarkistat P-ohjelman koneellasi.", hän sanoi ja Tino pomppasi alas sängyltä.

"Niinpä kai sitten. Ei kai auta muu…", hän sanoi masentuneena ja avasi koneensa. Eduard katseli häntä kiinnostuneena.

"Mitä sinä aina muuten teet siellä koneellasi?", Eduard kysyi ja Tino nosti katseensa ruudusta.

"Sitä samaa, mitä monet muutkin. Pelaan team fortressia ja notkun netissä.", Tino sanoi kääntyen taas koneensa puoleen. Tino piti yleensä kuulokkeita korvillaan ollessaan koneella, joten Eduard ei ollut koskaan kuullut minkäänlaisia peliääniä, mutta jotenkin Tinon ilme ei näyttänyt siltä, että hän pelaisi tietokone pelejä.

Tiditintin tiditintin tiditintintii

Molemmat pojat pelästyivät Tinon kännykän alkaessa soida. Tino laski juuri esille ottamansa kuulokkeet käsistään ja otti tilalle kännykkänsä. Soittajana oli tuntematon numero. Tino irvisti numerolle ja painoi punaista luuria. Hän vaihtoi äänettömälle ja heitti kännykän perimmäiseen nurkkaan sängyllään, palaten takaisin tietokoneensa puoleen. Eduard katseli kummastuneena kännykkää, joka lojui Tinon sängyllä. Joku oli yrittänyt soittaa Tinolle kerran kaksi viikossa, mutta Tino tuntui aina puhelimen näytön nähdessään hylkäävän puhelun. Se joka yritti tavoittaa Tinon, ei kylläkään näyttänyt luovuttava helposti. No hänellä oli muutakin mietittävää. Urheilupäivä olisi parin päivän päästä ja hän oli osallistunut kännykänviskontaan. Mikä uljas laji.

.

.

.

**Mä kuuntelin tämän osan jälkeen Nokia tune remixiä hyvin kauan… Etsin ensin vain sitä normi versiota, koska kenelläkään meidän perheessä ei ole nokian kännykkää, joten piti vähän muistella miten se tune ihan oikeasti menee tuollai tiitittämällä. Nokia tune remix… kovaa kamaa…ei…**


	6. 5 Mademoiselle Feliks

**Tässä osassa esitellään lisää näitä random hahmoja. Hetaliassa ei ole paljoa hahmoja, jotka voin muuttaa pahiksiksi. Tykkään niistä kaikista liikaa! No jaa. Tämä osa on aika sekava ja hyppii asioista toiseen, mutta koittakaa pysyä kärryillä :)**

.

.

Alex seisoi katsomon penkkien vieressä odottelemassa Mathiasta. Kaoru oli raahannut hyvin vastahakoisen Isakin mukanaan jonnekin. Alex oli veljensä säälittävästä ilmeestä huolimatta antanut pojan viedä tämän mukanaan. Isak tarvitsi enemmän kavereita ja Kaoru oli joka tapauksessa jo osoittanut pätevyytensä olla Isakin vierellä. Hopeahiuksinen poika oli välillä aika hankala tapaus. Äkkiä Alexin näkyvyyden pimensi pari isoja käsiä.

"Arvaa kuka?", Mathiaksen ääni kuului hänen takaansa. Alex nosti pojan kädet pois silmiltään ja Mathias hymyili hänelle iloisesti.

"Vihdoin, peli alkaa ihan kohta. Mikä kesti?", Alex kysyi samalla kun he alkoivat nousta portaita ylös katsomoon.

"Piti käydä vessassa.", Mathias sanoi ja he istuutuivat ylimmälle riville seuraamaan lentopallokisaa.

Samaan aikaan joukkueiden pukukopissa oli jännittynyt tunnelma. Tino ja Berwald seisoskelivat peliasuissaan muun joukkueen kanssa odottamassa käskyä mennä kentälle. Kapteeni astui huoneeseen ja nousi penkille seisomaan nähdäkseen joukkueensa.

"No niin…", hän aloitti "Ykkösjoukkueessa on paljon pahoja vastuksia, mutta meillä on myös! Meillä on myös uusi salainen ase, josta he eivät tiedä mitään!".

Hän katsoi merkittävästi Tinoon. Edellisen päivän harjoituksien jälkeen kapteenin suhtautuminen joukkueen pienimpään jäseneen oli tehnyt täyskäännöksen. Tino oli totisesti ollut hyvä ja Berwald oli loistanut ylpeydestä ystäväänsä kohtaan. Kapteeni läimäytti kätensä yhteen ja hymyili joukkueelle, kuullessaan pillin äänen salista.

"Noniin, onnea kaikille peliin. Hakataan ne!". Joukkue hurrasi näille sanoille ja riensivät sitten aplodien saattelemana kentälle. Toisella puolella lentopallo verkkoa virnisteli ykkösjoukkue. He olivat kaikki pitkiä ja voimakkaan näköisiä, ja nähdessään Tinon asettuvan paikalleen takariviin, heidän kasvonsa venyivät ensin epäuskoiseen ilmeeseen ja muuttuivat sitten häijyksi ivahymyksi. Eräs blondi kuiskutti jotain kätensä suojassa joukkueensa kapteenille jotain ja sitten he molemmat kääntyivät tuijottelemaan kakkosjoukkuetta. Opettaja vihelsi pilliin ja peli alkoi. Ykkösjoukkue oli ensimmäisenä syöttövuorossa ja rotevan näköinen poika heitti pallon ilmaan ja sinkosi sen sitten mahtavalla voimalla toiselle puolelle verkkoa. Se syöksyi suoraan Tinoa kohti. Tämä hymyili pahanilkisesti. Juuri niin. Heittäkää vaan kaikkein pienimmälle ja heikoimman näköisimmälle. Pallon tullessa kohti, Tino pomppasi ilmaan ja löi sitten palloa, joka lensi toiselle puolelle verkkoa sellaisella vauhdilla, että ykkösjoukkue ei ehtinyt reagoida yhtään. Palloa osui keskelle heitä ja pomppasi sitten ykkösjoukkueen kapteenia päähän. Kaikki olivat hiljaa. Kukaan ei voinut uskoa, että Tino oli saanut tehtyä ensimmäisen pisteen niin nopeasti. Ykkösjoukkueen kapteeni ja se blondi hänen vieressään katsoivat Tinoon päin. Nähdessään heidän tuijottavan, Tino nosti katseensa heihin ja hymyili suloisesti. Tuomari vihelsi hämmentyneenä pilliinsä ja kakkosjoukkueelle merkattiin piste. Vihdoin yleisö keksi tehtävänsä ja hakkasivat käsiään raivoisasti yhteen ja hurrasivat täydellä teholla. Berwald näki Mathiaksen seisovan ylhäällä katsomossa ja tekevän yhden hengen aaltoa.

Suoraan sanoen, peli oli ohi aika nopeasti. Kakkosjoukkue otti murskavoiton pisteillä 13-25. Tino oli tehnyt suurimman osan pisteistä, mutta myös Berwald oli loistanut lenttis taidoillaan. Tuomari vihelsi pilliinsä lopettaakseen pelin ja katsomosta tuli kentälle onnittelijoita. Mathias kaappasi molemmat kaverinsa kuristushalaukseen ja huusi.

"Mahtavaa! Te voititte ylivoimaisesti! Tänään juhlitaan!". Alex ilmestyi paikalle onnittelemaan myös, perässään Kaoru ja Isak.

"Sinä tosiaan osaat pelata lentopalloa.", Kaoru tokaisi Tinolle, jonka Mathias oli onneksi päästänyt irti otteestaan. Tino hymyili hänelle ja he lähtivät kohti asuntolaa juhliakseen voittoaan.

Ykkösjoukkueen kapteeni kiristeli hampaitaan raivoissaan. Miten heidät oli pystytty lyömään? He olivat parhaita lentopallonpelaajia koko koulussa! Hänen katseensa porautui Tinon loittonevaan selkään. Tuo sintti saisi vielä maksaa. Hän oli nöyryyttänyt koko ykkösjoukkueen voittamalla joukkueellensa kaikki ne pisteet. Kapteenin blondi kaveri tuli hänen luokseen.

"Kari.", hän aloitti varovasti "Mitä me tehdään?". Kapteeni katsahti kaveriinsa ja kääntyi sitten taas mulkoilemaan Tinoa.

"En tiedä vielä Mark… Mutta jotain minä vielä keksi…", hän sanoi ja heitti sitten lentopallon täysillä seinää päin kiroten raskaasti.

Tii tii tii tii tii

Tino painoi herätyskellon pois päältä. Eiliset juhlat olivat olleet hervottomat. Heidän tultua voitokkaina asunnoille, Germy ja Rome olivat onnitelleet heitä voitosta ja pahoitelleet niille jotka hävisivät. Sitten he olivat sallineet heidän valvoa ja juhlia yli puolen yöhön. Nyt kuitenkin oli aamu ja aika nousta ylös. Tino hieraisi päätään ja nousi vaivalloisesti ylös. Eduard pisti päänsä ulos peiton alta ja hamuili silmälasejaan.

"Miten se jo nyt voi olla aamu?", hän mutisi ja ryömi lattian kautta kaapilleen. Tino venytteli lihaksiaan ja puki sitten kiireellä päällensä. Hän heitti kirjat pikaisesti reppuunsa ja Eduardille tämän paidan kuivaustelineeltä.

"Heippa sitten, nähdään kuviksen tunnilla."

"Joo… missähän minun housut on…?"

Tino pinkaisi ruokalaan ja haalittuaan itselleen lautasellisen puuroa, istuutui pöytään syömään. Ruokalassa ei näkynyt Alexia tai Isakia tai edes Berwaldia tai Mathiasta. Ruokalan ovet avautuivat ja Tino nosti päänsä odottavaisena, mutta saliin tulikin koulun tietokonekerhon jäsenet. Berwald oli osoittanut heidät kerran käytävällä Tinolle. He tuntuivat aina liikkuvan porukassa ja heidän johtajaansa, pitkää, vähän kolkkoa poikaa kohdeltiin kuin mitäkin hallitsijaa. Tino tuhahti närkästyneenä. Hän oli yrittänyt jutella kerran yhden heistä kanssa, mutta tämä oli vain katsonut häntä nenänvartta pitkin halveksien. Toiset koululaiset kohtelivat tätä ryhmää aika välinpitämättömästi, joten he elivät koululla aika eristyksissä. Tinon saatua syötyä ruokansa, hän kiirehti tunnilleen.

Hänellä oli 2D:n kanssa drama-tunti ja saavuttuaan auditoriaan, melkein kaikki olivat jo paikalla. Feliks ja Toris kokeilivat erilaisia rekvisiittoja, joita opettaja oli tuonut paikalle.

"Ja siis nyt teille esiintyy MADEMOISELLE FEEEEEELIIIIIIIIKSSSS!", Toris kuulutti ja Feliks asteli arvokkaan näköisenä päällään pitkä violetti puuhka, silmillään veikeät kissa-aurinkolasit ja päässään iso ja leveä hattu, jota koristi monta pitkää pinkkiä sulkaa. Tino ja Feli tekivät Mademoiselle Feliksille syvän hoviniiauksen ja tämä taputti heitä suopeasti silkkihanskaan verhoutuneella kädellään päälaelle.

"Hyvä hyvä, hakekaa palvelijat mulle sit mun timanttiavokkaat. Ja sukkelaan!", Mademoiselle määräsi ja Feli riensi täyttämään tehtävää, sillä aikaa kun Mademoiselle Feliks lepäsi divaanilla ja Francis, Antonio ja Gilbert hännystelivät polvillaan tämän edessä. Tinon ja Toriksen leyhytellessä Mademoisellea isoilla viuhkoilla, opettaja ilmestyi paikalle ja määräsi heidän viemään tavarat takaisin. Antonion yrittäessä saada Lovinon pukemaan päälleen Feliksiltä jäänyttä puuhkaa, Tino, Eduard, Isak ja Alex siirtyivät pukutankojen luokse. Opettaja oli määrännyt heitä pukeutumaan punk henkisiin asuihin ja esittämään hänelle pienen kohtauksen jonka he olivat saaneet viime tunnilla. Tino nappasi tangoilta erään punk-asun ja kirkkaan violetin peruukin, joka sopi täydellisesti hänen silmiinsä. Luokan saatua vaihdettua vaatteet, koko ryhmä oli kuin konserttiin menossa. Heillä olikin hauskaa tunnilla. Tino esitti nuorta transvestiittia joka halusi auttaa hyvää ystäväänsä(Gilbertiä), joka oli karannut kotoaan. Tinon hahmo oli nainen, joten hänen ei tarvinnut pukeutua mekkoon tai mihinkään muuhun noloon asuun. Alex ja Isak esittivät kaksosia, jotka halusivat nousta Gilbertin mukana tähtiin bändissä johon kuului: käänteen tehnyt nuorisorikollinen(Abel), skitsofreenikko(Feliks) ja tämän lisäksi Tino ja kolme sivupersoonaa omaava poika(Feliciano). Muut olivat sitten sekalaista seurakuntaa. Francis oli välttämättä halunnut ottaa Tinon isän roolin, joka ei pitänyt 'tyttärensä' poikamaisuudesta ja halusi koko ajan tämän pukeutuvan mekkoon.

"Se vain haluaa nähdä sinut mekossa…", ilkeä sisarpuoli(Lovino) kuiskasi Tinolle. He olivat siitä kyllä samaa mieltä. Lovino parka oli joutunut pukeutumaan mekkoon ja Antonio meinasi sen takia koko ajan harhautua näytelmän kulusta.

Drama-tunnin jälkeen oli vuorossa äidinkieltä ja sen jälkeen englantia. Mathias ja Berwald odottelivatkin jo oven edessä kolmikkoa, heidän tullessa paikalle.

"Mitenkäs draama?", Mathias kysyi virnistäen. "Jouduitko pukeutumaan hamoseen?"

"En, mutta kovasti Francis kyllä yritti…", Tino huokaisi. Hänen kasvojaan sanottiin usein söpöksi ja suloiseksi, mutta miksi kaikki tuntuivat haluavan nähdä hänet mekossa?

"Aaaw… Harmi", Mathias nauroi ja läimäytti Tinoa selkään. Hän harmitteli myös kovasti, ettei Alex ollut saanut naisen roolia. Berwald harhaantui Mathiaksen hölötyksestä, luvattoman mielikuvan tullessa pintaan. Tino pukeutuneena mekkoon…

"Berwald? Haloo? Tunti alkaa", Tino heilutti kättään pidemmän miehen naaman edessä ja tämä heräsi transsistaan. Poika punastui syvästi ja Tino hämmästyi hetkeksi. Berwald ei juuri punastellut usein. Se oli aika söpöä… Tunti sujui aika mukavasti, mitä nyt Tino ja Berwald välillä vilkuilivat salaa toisiaan. Tunnin lopulta päätyttyä, viisikko siirtyi valokuvauskerhon huoneeseen. Tino istuutui pöydän ääreen, johon hän oli ottanut tavakseen linnoittautua muiden tehdessä kerhojuttujaan. Tino oli onnistunut välttelemään kerhonjohtajia ja etenkin rehtoria jo kolmen viikon ajan. Kerhojen johtajat oli vielä aika helppo karistaa, mutta rehtori oli tuntunut ottavan tavakseen postittaa Tinolle joka toinen päivä miljoona esitettä kerhoista, koulun panostuksesta niihin ja ryhmähengen kohentamisesta. Tino yleensä vei ne Germylle, joka käytti niitä lämmittäessään asuntolan saunaa.

"Tino pliis!", Mathias monkui hänen vieressään. Tino huokaisi. Hän tiesi jo mistä oli kysymys.

"Etkö sinä mitenkään voisi olla mallina meidän tähän hetkiseen projektiin?"

"En"

"Mutta kun sinä sopisit siihen niin hyvin"

"En"

"Minä rupean itkemään"

"En"

"Sinä olet inhottava"

"En"

Kerhon jäsenet katsoivat harmissaan Tinoa, joka oli siirtynyt äidinkielen läksyjen pariin. He olivat yrittäneet saada Tinon liittymään kerhotoimintaansa, mutta poika oli hyvin tarkka siitä, ettei hänestä otettu yhtä ainuttakaan kuvaa.

"Miksi?", Berwald kysyi ja laski kätensä Tinon olalle. "Ei se nyt niin kamalaa ole ja sinä et todellakaan voi epäonnistua valokuvissa!". Tino nosti Berwaldin käden pois ja katsoi tähän vakavana.

"Hyvä on", hän sanoi. Muiden ilmeet kirkastuivat ja kohottivat kameroitaan.

"Kerron teille miksi en halua olla kuvissa.", Tino jatkoi ja he laskivat lannistuneina kameransa. Tino mietti hetken ja avasi sitten vihdoin suunsa.

"Minulla on lievä skopofobia", Tino sanoi hitaasti. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Sitten.

"Öö… Mikä se on?", Mathias kysyi ja kallisti päätään kummastuneena. Suoraan sanoen Berwaldkaan ei tiennyt mikä skopofobia oli, mutta hän saattoi arvata.

"Se on nähdyksi tulemisen kammo…", Tino sanoi raskaasti "Se ei ole niin paha, että kulkisin pussi päässä, mutta kuitenkin niin paha etten voi kuvitellakaan, että minusta jäisi joku kuva, jonka joku voisi nähdä…". Alex tuli pojan luokse ja laski kätensä myötätuntoisesti tämän olalle.

"Me ymmärrämme. Me ei enää yritetä saada sinua kuviin, vaikka se tuntuukin ärsyttävältä.". Tino hymyili kiitollisena.

"Oikeastaan, se minun kammoni oli vähän aikaa juuri sellainen, etten halunnut kenenkään näkevän minua. Mutta ei sen kanssa voinut elää. Nyt on hieman paremmin. Olen jopa draama-tunnilla!", hän nauroi ja Berwald hymyili. Vaikka Tinon kammo olikin järkyttänyt häntä, hän oli onnellinen, ettei poika enää pelännyt niin paljon. Hän pörrötti Tinon hiuksia ja astui tietokoneensa luokse tehdäkseen loppuun, taustan muokkaamisen, yhteen heidän ottamistaan kuvista. He olivat saaneet Feliksin ja Toriksen poseeraamaan heille ja Feliks oli jopa suostunut pienen väittelyn jälkeen laittamaan heidän valitsemansa vaatteet ylle. Berwald ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes koskea hiireen, saati sitten koko koneeseen, kun se yhtäkkiä muuttui mustaksi.

"Ei voi olla! Enhän minä edes tehnyt mitään!", hän murahti ja mulkoili tietokonetta murhaavasti.

"Saitko sinä sen TAAS rikki?", Mathias kysyi ja nojautui katsomaan näyttöä. Siihen oli ilmestynyt pääkallon kuva ja paljon vihreitä numeroita. Tino oli myös tulossa katsomaan mitä Berwald oli saanut aikaan, kun hän yhtäkkiä kuuli huutoja käytävältä. Alex, Isak, Tino, Mathias ja Berwald menivät oven luokse ja kurkistivat käytävään. Siellä parveili eri kerhojen oppilaita ja kaikki tuntuivat olevan menossa tietokonekerhon pakeille, päätellen heidän kiroamisestaan ja voihkaisuistaan. Isak pysäytti ohi menevän Kaorun.

"Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu Kaoru?". Poika hieraisi niskaansa ja katsoi Isakiin kummastuneena.

"Tuotaa, me oltiin juuri aikeissa katsoa yhtä tanssi numeroa netistä, mutta sitten koko kone sekosi ja kaikista näistä muista päätellen, heille on käynyt samoin. Me ollaan juuri matkalla porukalla kysymään apua tietokonenört… kerholaisilta…", hän korjasi ja viisikko katsoi toisiaan. Berwald nojasi oven raamiin.

"Ne eivät auta ketään…"

"Eduard kyllä auttaa jos pyydämme", Tino puolusti huonetoveriaan vikkelästi. Eduard kuitenkin tupsahti heidän viereensä juuri silloin naamallaan pahoitteleva ilme.

"Olette varmaan jo kuulleet. Tulin vasta äsken tänne ja kaikki ovat roikkuneet hihassani. Olen jo käynyt katsomassa paria konetta ja kaikki ovat samassa jamassa. ", hän näytti toivottomalta. "Muut eivät tee asian hyväksi mitään ja minä en todellakaan tiedä mikä niitä koneita vaivaa!". Tino veti kaverinsa sisälle kerhohuoneeseen ja muut tulivat perässä uteliaina. Tino istuutui tietokoneen ääreen. Ei kestänyt montaakaan minuuttia kun Tino oli onnistunut hakkeroimaan viruksen ohi. Hänen otsansa kuitenkin rypistyi kummastuneeseen mutruun.

"Mikä hätänä?", Berwald kysyi. Tino katsahti ensin Eduardiin, joka näytti tajunneen saman kuin Tino, ja sitten Berwaldiin.

"Olen aika varma, että tämän on aiheuttanut meidän koulumme opiskelija tai opettaja."

Kaikki tuijottivat tietokonetta järkyttyneenä.

"Miksi ihmeessä?", Alex hermostui "Näissä tietokoneissa on todella tärkeää tietoa! Oppilaskunnan ja koulun oppilaiden henkilökohtaisia tietoja. Nehän olisivat voineet vaikka hävitä!"

"En tiedä… Aika mauton ja inhottava vitsi", Tino sanoi vihaisena. Tällaisten asioiden kanssa ei pitäisi leikkiä. Hän viimeisteli koodin joka palautti koneet tavallisiksi. Joskin hän ei voinut olla ihan varma, oliko kaikki tieto tallessa. Ainakin hän oli tehnyt jotain…

Käytävä hiljeni vähitellen ja kerholaiset palasivat ilahtuneina taas toimiviensa koneidensa pariin. Tietokonekerhossa taas ei ollut kovin hyvä tunnelma. Samuel, kerhon johtaja istui penkillään ja tuijotti vihaisena eteensä. Kuka oli onnistunut hakkeroimaan HÄNEN viruksensa ohi?

"Samuel?", eräs tyttö kysyi varovaisesti. Poika pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään ja murahti raivoissaan.

"Juuri kun me olimme päättäneet nöyryyttää ja hankaloittaa niiden idioottien elämää, joku neropää meni ja korjasi ne koneet! KUKA?"

"Jospa se oli Eduard?"

"Idiootti! Eduard, niin hyvä kuin onkin, ei ole hakkeri! Se on ollut joku muu…"

Samuel nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin ja otti hörpyn kola pullostaan. Oveen koputti joku ja Samuel korahti närkästyneenä. Jollakulla oli vielä otsaa häiritä häntä kaiken tämän jälkeen. Ovi kuitenkin avautui ennen kuin kukaan ehti sen luokse. Oviaukossa seisoi koulun lentopallokapteeni Kari.

"Kannattaisi tarkistaa että ovi on varmasti kiinni.", hän sanoi virnistäen. Samuel tuijotti kauhuissaan poikaa. Jos tämä kertoisi opettajille… Kari huomasi pojan hätäännyksen ja nosti kädet tyynnyttelevästi ylös.

"Älkää nyt pelästykö. Huomasin nimittäin juuri, että meillä on yhteinen vihollinen."

Samuel katsoi kapteenia kummissaan.

"Yhteinen vihollinen? Kuka?"

"Kaverini Mark tuossa äsken tuli kertomaan minulle kiinnostavia asioita. Hän oli piiloutunut valokuvauskerhon huoneeseen, saadakseen tietoja eräästä Tino Väinämöisestä."

"Siitä pojasta, joka voitti sinun joukk…"

"JOO JOO! Kuitenkin… hän kuuli mielenkiintoisia asioita ja teitä ehkä saattaa kiinnostaa se, että hän oli se joka korjasi ne koneet."

Kerholaiset näyttivät puulla päähän lyödyillä.

"Mitä?"

"Jep jep…", Kari sanoi nautiskellen tilanteesta. "Ja Mark sai myös hyödyllisen aseen häntä vastaan. Tino Väinämöisellä on skopofobia!"

Kari nojautui lähemmäksi tietokonekerhon johtajaa pelottava ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ja kai tiedät, että koulun matsit kuvataan aina nauhalle ja varsinkin niihin kuvataan pelin tähtipelaajaa."

.

.

.

**Mä haluaisin kissa-aurinkolasit… Kiitos kommenteista :3 yritän taas väsätä seuraavan osan hieman nopeammin. Saa nähdä.**


	7. 6 Tämä kostetaan

**Randomhahmot ovat sitten kivoja :3 Tässä osassa on suurta draamaa ja itsensä mietiskelyä. Syvällistä touhua. Itsekin olen miettinyt syvällisiä. Miksi hiirien pitää vetää rallia minun seinien välissä? Ei voi nukkua!**

.

.

Germy käveli käytävää pitkin kohti Tinon ja Eduardin huonetta. Tinolle oli tullut puhelu asuntolaan ja miehen piti mennä hakemaan tämä. Pojalla on kännykkä taivaan tähden, hän ajatteli talsiessaan käytävää pitkin. Toisaalta soittajakin oli hieman erikoinen. Ei sellainen, joka normaalisti soitteli hänen asuntolansa oppilaille. Germy koputti Tinon huoneen oveen ja korjasi ponnarilla oleviaan hiuksiaan. Huoneessa oli aika mekkala ja lopulta oven avasi Mathias, joka asui Romen asuntolassa.

"Oh, Germy!", hän sanoi yllättyneenä ja avasi oven selälleen. Huoneessa istuskeli kaikki koulun valokuvauskerhon jäsenet ja Tino, joka paraikaa yritti selittää Alexille miten pelattiin Portal peliä läppärillään.

"Hei… olisi asiaa Tinolle.", Tino nosti päänsä kuullessaan nimensä.

"Minä laitoin kengät hyllyyn! Jos Gilbert yhä väittää että laitan kenkäni hänen kenkiensä paikalleen, niin se on kyllä ihan puppua! Missään ei lue hänen nimeään!", Tino ärähti ja Alex onnistui listimään hahmonsa kolmannen kerran portalissa.

"Asia ei koske sitä, vieläkö te jankkaatte niistä kengistä?", Germy sanoi ja katsoi Tinoa epäuskoisena. "Asia koskee puhelua, joka juuri tuli asuntolaan. Yhdistän puhelun tämän kerroksen lankapuhelimeen, joten liikettä. Asia vaikutti… tärkeältä…".

Tino sulki portalin Alexin vastaväitteistä huolimatta ja lukitsi tietokoneen. Germy lähti, mutta kääntyi vielä ovella huoneessa olevien puoleen.

"Tosiaan muuten. Sinun on varmaan Tino vain luovutettava se kenkäpaikka Gilbertille, sillä kun lähdin, hän oli rustaamassa nimeään kenkähyllyyn.".

Tino lähti ovelle.

"Älkää sotkeko paikkaa sillä välin kun olen poissa!"

"Odota Tino, minä tulen samaa matkaa käymään seurusteluhuoneessa. Jätin cocikseni sinne.", Mathias sanoi ja nousi myös. He lähtivät käytävää eteenpäin ja Tinon saavutettua asuntolan kolmannen kerroksen lankapuhelimen, Mathias meni etsimään cocistaan. Tino nosti luurin korvalleen.

"Haloo?", hän sanoi varuillaan. Hän ei osannut keksiä ketään, joka voisi soittaa hänelle koulun ulkopuolelta.

"_Tino Väinämöinen? Minä tässä, etsivä Richard Foshtell_.", kuului karhea ääni langan toisesta päästä.

Tino mykistyi. Foshtell? Mitä hänellä voisi olla asiaa? Tino ei ollut kuullut Foshtellista sen jälkeen kun hänen äitinsä oli kuollut.

"Foshtell? Mitä teillä voi olla minulle asiaa?", Tino sanoi hieman töykeästi.

"_Anteeksi tämä, mutta minun oli pakko puhua kanssasi._", Foshtell sanoi ja hänen äänessään kuulsi monia eri tunteita. "_Miten sinulla Tino on mennyt?_", hän jatkoi yrittäen peitellä sitä, ettei häntä oikeasti kiinnostanut nuoren pojan elämä.

"Mukavasti. Olen viihtynyt Powersissa. Täällä on rauhallista ja tämä paikka on mahdollisimman kaukana kaikesta.", Tino sanoi. Häntä ei oikein innostanut jutella etsivän kanssa. Foshtell oli niitä ihmisiä, jotka uppoutuivat työlleen niin pahanpäiväisesti, että tuntuivat unohtaneet, mitä vapaa-aika on. Foshtell nyhti tietonsa ihmisistä nopeasti ja tehokkaasti ja hän olikin ratkaissut paljon vaikeita tapauksia. Foshtell ei kuitenkaan ollut tullut oppineeksi miten työskennellä nuorten parissa.

"_Se on mukava kuulla…_", hän sanoi vitkaan. "_Mutta asiaan miksi soitin. Olemme vihdoin saaneet kiinni naisen, jonka epäilemme avustaneen… isäsi tapauksessa. Hän on kuitenkin kova pala purtavaksi. Mitään ei ole saatu irti. Nyt pyytäisin sinulta palvelusta. _".

Tino voihkaisi. Jos Foshtell pyysi palvelusta, se ei voinut merkitä mitään hyvää.

"_Voisitko mitenkään tulla paikalle kuulusteluun? Jos nainen näkisi sinut, hän saattaisi hyvinkin menettää malttinsa ja paljastaa jotain tärkeää._", Foshtell pyysi innoissaan. Tino ei meinannut uskoa korviaan.

"Foshtell…", hän sanoi hiljaa "Ymmärrätkö te yhtään, mitä pyydät minulta? Minä en enää koskaan halua sekoittua siihen. En koskaan! Isä kuoli koska sotkeutui asioihin joihin ei pitäisi sotkeutua ja minä en halua samaa kohtaloa".

Foshtellin äänestä kuului närkästys ja harmistus hänen alkaessaan taas puhua.

"_Etkä sinä varmaan vieläkään tiedä mitä isäsi puuhasi asiakkaalleen?_", hän sanoi ja Tino saattoi erottaa ärsyyntymisen miehen äänessä. Tinon suunpielet kaartuivat ivahymyyn.

"Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan mistä sinä puhut Foshtell…".

Foshtell kirosi linjan päässä ja ärähti sitten jollekulle vieressään.

"_Mitä?... mitä?... mutta kuinka…?... hän ei koskaan sallisi… ei mitenkään… hyvä on… minä OLEN hienotunteinen!... selvä…_"

Tinoa ärsytti että etsivä oli tuntunut unohtaneen, että hän oli vielä langoilla. Foshtell kuitenkin palasi taas puhelimen ääreen.

"_Tino mitä sinä olet mennyt tekemään?_", Foshtell kysyi vihoissaan. Tino oli ihan pihalla. Mistä mies häntä nyt syytti?

"Miten niin?", hän kysyi ja kävi mielessään asioita, mitä hän oli tehnyt sinä päivänä. Käynyt tunneilla, syönyt, pelannut Alexin kanssa shakkia, tuijotellut Berwaldia, ollut läppärillään…

"_Sinä näyt!_", Foshtell huusi "_Minähän sanoin sinulle! Pidä matalaa profiilia! Aaagh! Tämän takia minä inhoan työskennellä lasten kanssa! Aina leveilemässä joka pikku…_"

"FOSHTELL! Mitä tarkoitat että minä NÄYN?", Tino huusi ja Mathias, joka juuri oli astunut käytävälle cocis pullonsa kanssa, hätkähti.

"_Hakusanalla Powersin lenttismatsi 2010, sinä ole NETISSÄ! Minä luulin, että me sovimme yksissä tuumin, että sinä et tee mitään, MITÄÄN mikä laittaisi sinut julkisuuteen Minä olen tulossa sinne juuri nyt, sillä meidän…!_".

Fostellin loput sanat kuitenkin kuuluivat tyhjille korville, sillä Tino juoksi jo käytävää pitkin huoneeseensa, Mathiaksen seuratessa perässä. Tino heilautti ovensa auki ja rynni tietokoneensa luokse.

"Tino, mitä nyt?", Berwald kysyi huolestuneena. Tino avasi youtuben auki ja laittoi Foshtellin kertoman hakusanan. Tino napsautti ruudulle tullutta videota tärisevin käsin ja hänen silmiensä eteen avautui video heidän lentopallo ottelustaan. Siinä hän oli. Videolla. Netissä. Nähtävänä.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!", Tino kirkaisi ja kompuroi pois koneen luota. Hän tärisi, sulki silmänsä ja painoi kädet päänsä päälle, kuin piiloutuakseen kaikelta. Berwald joka oli nähnyt videon Tinon selän takaa tuli pojan luokse hätääntyneenä huolesta.

"Tino!", hän huusi ja yritti saada pojan rauhoittumaan. Tino kuitenkin alkoi taas huutamaan. Isak nousi ylös.

"Minä haen Germyn!", hän sanoi ja juoksi pois huoneesta.

"Minä… minä näyn! Minä… aaaaaaahhhhhh!", Tino sopersi huutonsa seasta. Berwald kietoi kätensä kauhistuneen pojan ympärille ja halasi tätä tiukasti.

"Tino! Ei mitään hätää. Minä olen tässä. Berwald. Ei hätää…", hän kuiskaili Tinolle, joka ei näytti hieman rauhoittuvan, mutta silti huusi kuin loukkaantunut eläin. Isak saapui paikalle perässään Germy ja Rome ja joku jota Berwald ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Mies oli lyhyt ja hänellä oli pieni pukinparta. Hän näytti kuitenkin voimakkaalta lyhyydestään huolimatta. Germy ja Rome tulivat Tinon luokse ja yrittivät rauhoittaa poikaa. Lyhyt mies tarkasteli huoneessa olevia ja tuli sitten myös Tinon luokse.

"Päästäkää hänestä irti.", mies määräsi ja he tekivät kuten tämä käski. Sitten, aivan arvaamatta, mies löi Tinoa kovaa vatsaan. Tino haukkoi henkeään ja pökertyi sitten lattialle. Berwald nousi seisomaan ja tönäisi miehen seinää vasten.

"Hei!", mies sanoi ja yritti päästä paljon häntä pidemmän miehen otteesta. "Päästä irti. Tuo on ainoa keino, millä hänet saa rauhoitettua tuossa tilassa!". Rome tuli Berwaldin luokse ja käski tätä irrottamaan otteensa. Berwald mulkoili miestä pahasti, mutta päästi kuitenkin irti ja liittyi muiden ystäviensä seuraan huolehtimaan Tinosta.

"Tino…", Alex sanoi huolestuneena ja Berwald nosti pojan päätä ylös. Tino ei herännyt ja lyhyt mies istahti kursailematta Eduardin sängylle ja kaivoi tupakan esiin. Germy kuitenkin nappasi sen häneltä ja mulkaisi tätä moittivasti. Mies huokaisi pahantuulisena ja katsoi huoneessa olevia. Berwald katsoi takaisin.

"Kuka sinä olet?", hän kysyi jäätävästi. Mies hieraisi niskaansa.

"Olen etsivä Foshtell. Rikospoliisista.", hän selvensi. "Minä olen vastuussa Tino Väinämöisen vanhempien murhista."

Syntyi kauhistunut hiljaisuus. Kaikki tiesivät kyllä, että Tinon vanhemmat olivat kuolleet, mutta poika ei ollut koskaan kertonut, että heidät oli… murhattu. Foshtell katseli heitä ja näytti hieman nololta.

"Hän ei selvästikään ole kertonut teille.", hän mutisi. Hänen pitäisi osata olla hiljaa. "No joka tapauksessa. Olen tuntenut Tinon jo pari vuotta ja tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta tätä lajia. Laittakaa hänet sänkyyn ja jonkun pitäisi valvoa hänen vierellään. Hän voi olla hieman suunniltaan, kun herää ja tarvitsee jonkun katsomaan hänen peräänsä.". Berwald nosti Tinon velton ruumiin sänkyyn ja peitteli tämän huolella.

Tino. Miksei hän ollut koskaan kertonut? Eikö poika luottanut häneen? Berwald katsoi pojan kalvakoita kasvoja. Hän oli niin haavoittuvaisen näköinen. Berwald otti Tinon pojan kädestä kiinni ja istuutui hänen vuoteensa reunalle. Foshtellin katse osui nyt Tinon läppäriiin. Hän ojensi kätensä sitä kohti, mutta ennen kuin hänen sormensa edes koskettivat konetta, Alex läimäytti koneen kiinni. Foshtell nosti päänsä raivoissaan poikaan päin ja Mathias siirtyi Alexin viereen varuillaan.

"Sinä senkin! Miksi teit noin!", Foshtell kysyi vihaisena. Alex kohotti kulmiaan.

"Miksi itse yritit mennä Tinon tietokoneelle. Siellä voi olla jotain henkilökohtaista.", Alex sanoi topakasti ja Mathias ja Isak nyökyttelivät hänen vieressään. Myös Germy ja Rome näyttivät olevan samaa mieltä.

"Juuri senhän takia minä yritin sinne päästä! Tino tietää joitain asioita isänsä murhasta, mutta ei kerro niistä minulle! Minä tarvitsen tietoja. Ja joko hankin niitä hänen kauttaan tai hankin ne itse! Tino on kuin vanha muuli, ei kerro mitään! Hän varmaan vain yrittää suojella jotakuta salauksillaan, mutta ketä muka? Hänellä ei ole ketään!", Foshtell karjui niin että sylki roiskui. Hän olisi voinut saada Väinämöisen perheen kiinni, mutta noiden kakaroiden takia asiat menivät taas pieleen.

Berwald katsoi miestä järkyttyneenä. Tinolla oli hänet! Ja muutkin ystävät täällä Powersissa. Mitä tuo mies tiesi muka? Germy tuli nyt Foshtellin luokse vihaisena.

"Hyvä herra, toivon että lähtisitte nyt. En voi antaa teidän koskea luvatta oppilaideni omaisuuteen. Te sanoitte, että haluatte puhua hänen kanssaan, mutta lyötyänne häntä, ette voi tehdä sitä, joten… poistukaa koulun mailta.", Germy sanoi tiukasti. Foshtell näytti siltä kuin haluaisi lyödä häntäkin, mutta poistui sitten jupisten samalla kakaroista. Germy kääntyi katsomaan huoneessa olevia.

"Olette varmaan kaikki hieman järkyttyneitä siitä, mitä Foshtell kertoi, mutta voisinko silti pyytää jotakuta teistä valvomaan Tinoa. Jäisin itse, mutta minua tarvitaan asuntolassa muualla, kuten myös Romea.", Germy sanoi.

"Totta kai!", Berwald vastasi oitis. "Minä jään odottamaan, että hän herää.". Berwald uskoi, ettei Tino haluaisi olla yksin herättyään ja varmasti hän saisi pojan paremmalle tuulelle. Germy nyökkäsi hyväksyen ja lähti pois Romen kanssa. Huoneeseen lankesi hiljaisuus asuntolanvalvojien poistuttua. Isak katsoi Tinoa huolissaan.

"Minä en tiennyt…", hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Ei varmaan kukaan meistä.", Mathias sanoi epätavallisen vakavana. Berwald katseli Tinoa miettien samalla. Tino kuten hänkin, oli menettänyt jonkun rakkaan. Tosin Tino oli sanonut joskus, ettei piitannut vanhemmistaan. Silti… että heidät oli murhattu,… se etsivä oli sanonut, että Tino salaili tietoja isänsä murhasta. Suojellakseen jotakuta. Ketä? Yhtäkkiä Berwaldin mieleen tuli inhottavia ajatuksia. Ketä Tino suojeli? Oliko hänellä joku? Joku jota hän rakasti niin paljon, että valehteli poliisille, joka selvitti hänen oman isänsä murhaa! Kuka? Tyttö? Poika? Jos hänellä tosiaan oli joku, hän ei ollut Tinon arvoinen! Hän ei taatusti rakastanut häntä niin paljon kuin Berwald.  
>Yhtäkkiä Berwald tajusi mitä oli juuri äsken ajatellut. Hänen silmänsä revähtivät auki ja hän katsoi Tinoa. Muut hyörivät Tinon ympärillä ja pohtivat mitä hänelle pitäisi sanoa, kun Tino heräisi. Berwald laittoi käden suulleen. Rakastiko hän Tinoa? Kieltämättä, hän oli ajatellut Tinoa paljon sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli muuttanut Powersin lukioon. Mutta että hän RAKASTAISI tätä? Berwaldia huimasi. Hän ei uskonut että voisi koskaan enää rakastaa ketään sen jälkeen, mitä Noralle oli tapahtunut… niin… Nora. Hän oli vannonut tälle rakkautta, mutta nyt… Tino tuntui olevan aurinko, jota hän kiersi eksyneenä. Tavoitellen tämän lämpöä ja valoa. Berwald oli ollut niin kauan pimeässä, että tämä rakkaus Tinoa kohtaan tuntui sokaisevalta.<br>Tino vaikersi äkkiä unissaan ja heilautti päänsä sivulle. Berwald tuijotti poikaa. Hän muisti kuinka oli järkyttynyt ja mennyt melkein suunniltaan raivosta kun Foshtell oli lyönyt Tinosta ilmat pihalle. Hän muisti sen tunteen, tunteen suojella pienempää poikaa, kun tämä huusi pelosta ja kauhusta nähdessään itsensä netissä. Nämä tunteet olivat samanlaisia, mitä hän oli tuntenut Noraa kohtaan. Ellei jopa voimakkaampia. Berwald puristi Tinon kättä ja hymyili vähän. Jos hän tosiaan oli alkanut taas rakastaa, hän huolehtisi tällä kertaa, että mitään pahaa ei tapahtuisi rakkaalleen. Berwald tekisi kaikkensa, jotta Tino olisi onnellinen. Hänen piti vain ensimmäiseksi saada myös Tino rakastamaan häntä. Sillä hän halusi kokea taas sen tunteen, olla rakastettu. Hän kaipasi sitä täydestä sydämestään.

"Berwald.", joku kutsui häntä hänen unilinnastaan. Berwald kohotti katseensa ja näki muiden katsovan häntä.

"Mitä?"

"Älä yritä.", Mathias sanoi viekkaasti.

"Todella läpinäkyvää.", Isak jatkoi.

"Kuin olisi katsellut yhden ihmisen saippuaoopperaa.", Alex puuskahti.

"Sinä olet retkussa Tinoon!", Mathias huusi innoissaan ja räjähti nauruun. Berwaldin naama punehtui ja Alex ja Isakin näyttivät huvittuneilta.

"Enhän!... tai no… ehkä vähän, mutta sinulla Mathias ei ole mitään varaa nauraa!", Berwald sanoi ja mulkaisi pahasti hyvää ystäväänsä. Tämä kommentti hiljensi Mathiaksen ja veljekset katsoivat kummissaan kaverusten mulkoilua.

"Minä luulen, että Berwaldilla on ihan hyvät mahdollisuudet.", Alex lopulta sanoi ja kyseinen poika käänsi päänsä.

"Meinaan, Tino näyttää pitävän sinusta.", hän jatkoi. Berwald vilkaisi Tinoa. Olikohan tosiaan niin…?

"Me ollaan sinun puolellasi kaveri!", Mathias sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää. "Tino näyttää siltä, että tarvitsee jonkun pitämään hänestä huolen."

Berwald virnisti ja muisti sitten jotain.

"Kuulkaa… joku meidän koulusta on laittanut sen videon nettiin. Joku joka tiesi Tinon fobiasta. Mutta vain me tiesimme, enkä usko, että se oli kukaan meistä. Jonkun on täytynyt olla silloin siinä huoneessa, kun Tino kertoi meille. Nauhathan ovat aina lukkojen takana. Joku todella halusi kostaa Tinolle."

"Tarvitseeko sitä edes miettiä?", Alex tuhahti. "Kukakohan hävisi sen lenttismatsin. Ja kuka olisi voinut auttaa heitä laittamaan sen videon nettiin?".

Berwald kiristeli hampaitaan.

"Minä VIHAAN sitä tietokonekerhoa! Ja sitä lentopallo kapteenia! Tämä kostetaan!"

"Todellakin!", Mathias sanoi ja naksautteli rystysiään.

"Minä olen mukana", Alex sanoi kiilto silmissään.

"Jos Alex tulee, niin myös minä!", Isak sanoi veljensä vierestä.

"Ööh… mihin ollaan menossa?", Eduard kysyi ovelta, katse poukkoilen sängyssään tajuttomana olevan Tinon ja murhanhimoisten valokuvauskerhon jäsenten välillä.

.

.

.

**Berwald on niin suloinen :3 Kommentoikaa olkaa kiltit, niin saan tietää, mitä tykkäätte :3 Ensi osaan asti.**


	8. 7 Hetki turvallisuutta

**Tästä osasta tuli extra lyhyt. Pahoitteluni siitä. Se vaan jäi niin hyvään kohtaan, että halusin aloittaa uuden luvun tuosta lopusta. **

.

.

Tino oli yhä tajuttomana kun iltapalan aika oli ohi. Mathias, Alex ja Isak olivat käyneet hakemassa Tinolle ja Berwaldille, joka oli vahtimassa tätä, ruokaa keittiöltä. Tinon yöpöydällä lepäsi kaksi tarjotinta, joille oli ladottu lihapiirakoita, hedelmiä ja termospullo kaakaota. He olivat jättäneet Berwaldin Tinon kanssa ja lähteneet veljesten huoneeseen. Berwald oli kiitollinen tästä. Hän halusi jutella Tinon kanssa rauhassa, kun tämä heräisi. Berwald istui lattialla nojaten Tinon sänkyyn. Hän luki Eduardin kirjahyllystä löytynyttä kirjaa, tosin hänen silmänsä eivät liikkuneet. Berwald pystynyt keskittymään kirjaan, kun Tino makasi yhä sängyllään unessa. Berwald oli lisännyt pojan peiton päälle illan myötä viltin, jossa oli muumien kuvia. Tino tosiaan piti vielä muumeista. Berwald oli ohittanut muumivaiheen ollessaan viiden vanha ja hän ei enää oikein voinut käsittää mitä niin jännää, pyöreissä karvaisissa peikkovirtahepoissa oli. Tino tosin näytti tyytyväiseltä ja hän oli jo pakottanut Berwaldin katsomaan kanssaan muumipeikko ja pyrstötähti elokuvan… kahdesti… Hän ei ollut voinut kieltäytyä. Tino käänsi kylkeään ja hänen silmäluomensa värähtivät. Berwald viskasi kirjan kädestään jonnekin päin huonetta paljoakaan välittämättä mitä kirjalle kävisi… tai siitä tosiseikasta, että se oli Eduardin kirja. Berwald katseli, kun Tino mutisi jotain ja avasi pari kertaa silmänsä, ennen kuin räväytti ne kokonaan auki. Tino hieroi silmiään ja kohosi istualleen. Tino oli vielä niin lyhyt, ettei osunut, yläpuolellaan olevan sängyn pohjaan, mutta Berwald oli monta kertaa kironnut matalia kerrossänkyjä aamuisin.

"Iltaa.", Berwald sanoi hellästi hymyillen. Tino katsoi häntä kummissaan ja vinkaisi sitten kivusta, laskien kätensä vatsansa päälle.

"Mitä… mitä tapahtui?", hän kysyi, katsoen suloisen haavoittuvaisen näköisenä Berwaldiin. Pitempi mies laski kätensä Tinon hartioille.

"Älä nyt hermostu tai mitään, mutta kun sait kuulla etsivä Foshtellilta, että… sinä näyt netissä, niin… sinä vähän sekosit.", Berwald sanoi. Tinon naama muuttui kauhistuneeksi ja Berwald pelkäsi että hän alkaisi taas huutaa. Niinpä hän kietoi äkkiä kätensä pienemmän pojan ympärille ja halasi tätä.

"Hss… Ei mitään hätää Tino.", hän kuiskasi rauhoittavasti. "Ei hätää, Eduard meni puhumaan rehtorille ja Foshtell on jo mennyt poistamaan videota netistä.". Berwald kylläkin tiesi, että video oltiin voitu jo kopioida, mutta ei ollut mitään syytä hermostuttaa Tinoa entisestään.

Tino hengitti raskaasti ja puristi Berwaldin hupparin selkämystä. Se oli syvän sininen ja sininen oli aina tuntunut Tinosta rauhoittavalta väriltä. Se oli kuin meri tai taivas. Hän hengitti pari kertaa syvään ja nojasi sitten Berwaldin olkapäähän.

"Anteeksi…", hän sanoi nololla äänellä. "En halunnut teidän joutuvan näkemään sitä… Tuollaista on sattunut pari kertaa ennenkin. Minä vain… sekoan, jos minusta jää jälkeen jotain talletettavaa…". Berwald silitti Tinon hiuksia ja puuskahti moittivasti.

"Älä pyydä anteeksi! Sinä kerroit meille skopofobiastasi. Reaktiosi oli ihan ymmärrettävää.", hän piti pienen tauon, miettien, pitäisikö hänen kertoa Tinolle, että he tiesivät hänen vanhemmistaan. Mathias kuitenkaan ei osaisi pitää suutaan kiinni, joten ehkä oli vaan parempi, että Berwald selittäisi asiat hieman hienotunteisemmin.

"Foshtell tuli tänne ja löi sinut tajuttomaksi. En olisi uskonut, että hän voisi tehdä niin!"

"Heh..", Tino naurahti ontosti. "Se on hänen tapansa… Hän siis tuli tänne…"

Berwald saattoi arvata, että Tino tiesi jo.

"Niin… hän tuli tänne ja… hän kertoi meille sinun vanhemmistasi. Että heidät…", Berwald jätti lauseen roikkumaan, tahtomatta saattaa sitä loppuun. Tino tiukensi otettaan Berwaldin hupparista ja upotti kasvonsa siniseen kankaaseen. Berwald silitteli pojan hiuksia ja odotti.

"Niin…", Tino lopulta urahti. "Heidät kummatkin murhattiin. Ensin isä ja sitten äiti…", Yhtäkkiä Tino vetäytyi pois ja nousi ylös sängystä välittämättä vatsassaan olevasta kivusta.

"Mutta se ei haittaa! He olivat paskoja vanhempia! Olen aina ollut sitä mieltä ja tulen aina olemaan! Minua ei haittaa tippaakaan! Olen melkeinpä kiitollinen! Minä en ollut heille mikään muu kuin TYÖKALU!", Tino karjui loput sanat huoneeseen. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Berwald nousi ylös ja halasi Tinoa takaapäin, kuiskailen rauhoittavia sanoja. Lopulta Tino rauhoittui ja antoi Berwaldin viedä hänet takaisin sänkyyn.

"Sinulla on ollut rankkaa…", Berwald sanoi hiljaa ja Tino kietoi kätensä polviensa ympärille ja halasi itseään. Berwald nojasi seinään istuen Tinon vieressä vuoteella.

"Usko pois, minä tiedän miltä menetys tuntuu.", hän sanoi voimattomasti. Tino nosti katseensa.

"Onko joku… joku sinun…", hän sanoi varovaisesti. Berwald kietoi toisen kätensä Tinon ympärille ja hymyili surullisesti.

"Minulla on ollut yksi rakas elämässäni. Ensirakkauteni. Hänen nimensä oli Nora.", Berwald kertoi. Tinoa nimi hämmensi hieman. Mathias oli kertonut, että Berwald oli ihan julkisesti homo. Tämä muisto sai Tinon tuntemaan itsensä hieman vaivaantuneeksi pidemmän pojan halauksessa.

"Tuota… Mathias kertoi, että…"

"Tiedän. Nora oli ainoa tyttö jota koskaan rakastin. Hän oli minulle tärkeä", Berwald sanoi katsoen jonnekin kaukaisuuteen.

"Tapahtuiko hänelle jotain?", Tino kysyi ja Berwald havahtui transsistaan. Ehkä nyt ei ollut sopiva aika selittää Tinolle hänen surullista elämäänsä. Tinolla tuntui olevan itselläänkin tarpeeksi paljon murheita.

"Kyllä… Hänelle tapahtui jotain. Kerron sinulle joskus toiste. Nyt sinun on saatava jotain syödäksesi.", Berwald sanoi ja nosti tarjottimet sängylle ja kaatoi kaakaota Tinolle. Muumikuppi.

"Otin vapauden hakea seurusteluhuoneen keittiön kaapista muumimukisi.".

Tino otti vastaan lämpimän kaakaon ja vilkaisi tarjottimia.

"Etkö sinä ole vielä syönyt?"

"Odotin, että sinä heräisit. Minulla on sinulle asiaa.", hän nosti oman pahvimukinsa huulilleen ja siemaisi jumalallisen makuista kaakaota. Koulun kokeille piti nostaa hattua. Tino pyöritteli mukia kädessään ja puhalsi siitä nousevaa höyryä. Heidän huoneessaan oli ihana lämmin valo. Tämä oli ensimmäinen huone jossa hän oli asunut, jossa oli lämpimän väriset valot. Lämmin valo ja ulkona loistavat tähdet saivat Tinon paremmalle tuulelle ja hän siemaisi kaakaotaan.

"Mistä sinä haluat jutella?", hän kysyi Berwaldilta.

"Lupaatko vastata?"

Tino nyökkäsi ja joi kaakaonsa loppuun. Berwald laski oman mukinsa alas ja ojensi Tinolle lämpimänä pysyneen lihapiirakan. Tino otti sen ja alkoi mutustaa sitä, Berwaldin katsellessa vierestä.

"Tino. Kuka sinä olet?", Berwald kysyi vakavana. Tino söi suunsa tyhjäksi ja vastasi vasta sitten.

"Poika joka haluaa korjata virheitään.", hän vastasi yksiselitteisesti. "En sen kummempaa…".

Tinon vastaus ei oikein ollut se mitä Berwald oli halunnut tietää, mutta Tino ei näyttänyt olevan vielä valmis kertomaan menneisyydestään.

"Lupaatko kertoa minulle joskus?", Berwald kysyi. Tino ei vastannut heti, vaan mutusti piirakkaansa.

"En voi luvata, mutta toivon, että voisin.", Tino sanoi hymyillen. Berwald hymyili myös. Hän katsoi kelloa. Se oli jo yli puolen yön.

"Voi ei! Se on jo noin paljon! Asuntolan ovet ovat jo lukossa!", hän parahti. "En voi mennä takaisin!"

"Missä Eduard on?", Tino kysyi huolissaan. Jos ovet olivat jo kiinni, eikä häntä näkynyt missään…

"Ei hätää. Hän meni yöksi Torisin luokse. Luulimme, ettet heräisi ennen aamua.", Berwald vastasi ja kurkki ikkunoista ulos, näkyikö pihalla ketään valvojista.

"Tuota… Sinähän voit yöpyä täällä.", Tino tarjosi ujosti. "Tai siis, kun huomenna on lauantai ja täällä on kaksi ylävuodetta käyttämättöminä…".

Berwald tunsi pientä pakokauhua sisällään. Yötä? Tinon kanssa? KAKSIN? Berwaldia huippasi ja vaivoin piti naamallaan tavalliselta näyttävän ilmeen.

"O…okei. Käyhän se. Tuota… joo…", Berwald mutisi ja päätti sitten laittaa itselleen petin Eduardin sängyn yläpuolella olevalle vuoteelle. Päiväpeitto ja Tinolta lainattu toinen tyyny kävi hyvin.

Tino painui suihkuun ja Berwald, jolla ei ollut vaihtovaatteita heitti vaan hupparin pois päältään. Hänellä oli alla miesten musta toppi ja jalassaan hänellä oli tummat pitkät verkkahousut. Berwald oli tyytyväinen, että oli laittanut päälleen pehmeät housut farkkujen sijaan. Hän istuutui Eduardin sängyn laidalle ja pian Tino tuli suihkusta yllään harmaat pehmohousut ja valkoinen ylisuuri t-paita.

"Voit käyttää kylppäriä, jos haluat", hän sanoi ja kuivasi pyyhkeellä hiuksiaan. Berwald nousi ja lähti käymään kylpyhuoneessa. Tino kipusi sänkyynsä ja suoraan peiton alle.

Berwaldin tullessa takaisin, hän näki Tinon sängyssään, peitto korvissa. Berwald huokaisi pieni pettymyksen pistos sisällään ja aikoi kivuta yläsänkyyn, kun hän tunsi pienen nykäisyn paidassaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja näki Tinon pään pilkistävän peiton alta. Tino puristi Berwaldin paidan helmaa ja hänen naamansa oli punainen kuin tomaatti.

"Umm… tuota… voisitko sinä… voisitko nukkua minun vieressäni?", Tino kysyi nolona. Häntä pelotti se video netissä ja hän tunsi olonsa hyvin säikyksi ja turvattomaksi. Berwald varmaan ajatteli, että Tino oli outo, pyytäessään tätä nukkumaan hänen vieressään. Hehän olivat jo lukiossa!

Berwald kuitenkin hymyili, irrotti Tinon käden hellästi paidastaan siepaten samalla tyynynsä ja peittonsa ja pujahti sitten Tinon viereen. Berwald kiersi kätensä pojan ympärille, joka tunsi poskiensa kuumentuvan entisestään.

"Taidat olla vielä hieman järkyttynyt vai mitä?", Berwald kysyi ymmärtäväisenä. Tino nyökkäsi ja sulki silmänsä. Hassua. Hänestä oli tuntunut niin turvattomalta ja pelokkaalta vielä hetki sitten, mutta Berwald jotenkin sai hänet rauhoittumaan. Oikeastaan Tino ei ollut ikuisuuksiin, jos koskaan tuntenut oloaan yhtä turvalliseksi. Hän hymyili unisesti ja nukahti sitten pian.

Berwald kuunteli kuinka Tinon hengitys rauhoittui ja hän hymyili. Tino oli hänen käsivarsillaan. Päivän paras hetki. Tino oli niin upea. Berwaldin teki mieli suudella poikaa sylissään, mutta ajatteli, että se olisi väärin nukkuvaa poikaa kohtaan ja suukotti sitten häntä otsalle.

"Nuku hyvin Tino", hän kuiskasi. "Rauhallisia unia."

.

.

.

**En hennonut särkeä tuota hetkeä ; 3; Seuraava tulee olemaan pitempi lupaan sen. Kiitos kaikille aivan älyttömästi kommenteista! Rakastan teitä :3 Rakentavaa kritiikkiä on aina hyvä saada, niin saa kuulla miten tekstiä voisi saada paremmaksi. Ensi osaan sitten taas.**


	9. 8 Joku jolle kertoa

**Oi oi. Kirjoittaminen on kyllä sitten kivaa :3 Varsinkin kun on niin ihania lukijoita, joidenka kommentit piristää mun päivää. Kiitos teille siitä 3**

.

.

Tino heräsi lämpimässä ja turvallisessa olotilassa. Hän liikahti hieman ja huomasi, että hänen edessään oli jokin kova seinämä. Tino ojensi kätensä tunnustelemaan seinämää. Se oli lämmin. Hän painautui lähemmäs hakien lisää sitä ihanaa lämpöä. Tino painoi kasvonsa seinämään. Se oli yllättävän pehmeä ja nousi ja laski rauhallisesti. Hetkinen? Tino räväytti silmänsä auki.

"Huomenta", kuului huvittunut ääni hänen edestään.

Tino katsoi suoraan Berwaldin silmiin. Tino oli painautunut niin lähelle kuin suinkin pidempää poikaa edessään. Tino kiljaisi säikähdyksestä ja melkein tipahti ryminällä alas sängystä, mutta Berwald kietaisi kätensä pienemmän pojan ympärille ja vetäisi tämän takaisin.

"Varo vähän! Ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää.", Berwald sanoi huolestuneena. Tino pudisti päätään ja Berwald päästi nolostuneen pojan irti.

He loikoilivat sängyssä ja Berwald katseli Tinoa. Tino ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Aurinko paistoi jo korkealla, joten heidän pitäisi varmaan nousta jo ylös ja rientää hakemaan jotain syötävää. Tino ei kuitenkaan halunnut rikkoa sitä hetkeä. Kerrossängyn alavuode oli kuin pieni pesä ja Berwald teki paikasta vielä turvallisemman ja jotenkin… hieman kuuman. Tinon vatsassa muljaisi. Mikä tunne se oli? Ihan kuin hän olisi ollut todella iloinen ja todella surullinen samaan aikaan. Kuin hänellä olisi koko maailma kämmenellään, mutta yksi pieni liike, yksi pieni sana, voisi puhaltaa sen pois kuin höyhenen. Tino nosti katseensa ja näki Berwaldin katsovan häntä. Berwaldin siniset silmät loistivat ja Tino tunsi hukkuvan niihin. Hänen henkensä tuntui salpaantuvan ja vatsassa tuntui lentelevän perhosia. Berwald ojensi kätensä ja kosketti Tinon kasvoja. Hän silitti peukalollaan pojan poskea ja Tino yhä vain tuijotti Berwaldia. Berwald nojasi hieman lähemmäs ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain.

"HUOMENTA UNIKEOT! RISE AND SHINE! Hieno päivä edessä! Ja meillä on tänään vaikka mitä edessä ja…"

Mathias jähmettyi ovelle tuijottamaan. Hänen takaansa kurkkivat veljekset ja Eduard.

"Sori että keskeytettiin!", Mathias sanoi kovalla äänellä. "Älkää meistä välittäkö. Jatkakaa olkaa hyvä."

Tino ja Berwald erkaantuivat molemmat hyvin punaisina.

"Mitään EI tullut keskeytetyksi!", Tino huusi ja nousi ylös jatkaen suoraan käytävälle kohti kylpyhuonetta.

"Ei vai?", Mathias kysyi katsoen Tinon perään. "Näytti kyllä siltä, mitä te oikein teitte Berw…". Mathias kääntyi Berwaldiin päin ja näki tämän olevan hyvin lähellä, hyvin pelottava ilme kasvoillaan.

"Be-berwald?", Mathias sanoi ja hän tuntui hieman kutistuvan Berwaldin hurjistuneen katseen alla.

"Mathias.", Berwald aloitti silkinpehmoisella äänellä, joka tihkui pahaa enteilevää "Minä olin juuri äsken näin lähellä…", Berwald näytti sormillaan, "… että meistä olisi ehkä tullut jotain muutakin kuin ystävät. Ja sitten sinä ja suuri suusi tulette paikalle pilaamaan koko jutun. Onko sinulla jotain sanottavaa tähän?"

"Anteeksi?"

Berwald oli juuri aikeissa möyhentää Mathiaksen, kun Tino porhalsi takaisin ja Mathias säästyi. Hän kipittikin heti Alexin taakse turvaan.

"Olisit Tino sanonut jos kaipasit yksityisyyttä", Eduard sanoi kiusoitellen ystävälleen.

"En tiedä mistä sinä puhut Mr. Von Bock", Tino kuittasi ja meni kaapilleen etsimään vaatteita. "Sinun varmaan täytyy mennä jo omaan asuntolaasi, ettei Rome huolestu.", hän vielä lisäsi Berwaldille, joka nyökkäsi lannistettuna ja lähti huoneesta. Muut jäivät paikalle ja Tino vaihtoi päälleen vaalean siniset farkut, mustan t-paidan ja ison valkoisen hupparin. Alex hivuttautui hänen taakseen Tinon huomaamatta ja kuiskasi sitten tämän korvaan.

"Sinulla ja Berwaldilla oli hetki… vai mitä?"

Tino säikähti ja punastui hullun lailla.

"Meillä EI ollut hetkeä! Minä vain olin hieman… tai siis kun eilen tapahtui kaikkea…"

Alex hymyili ymmärtäväisenä, mutta arvasi kyllä ettei se ollut pelkästään eilisestä, että Tino oli niin tolaltaan. Isak tönäisi Mathiasta kyynärpäällään.

"Au! Mitä sin… Ai niin joo!", Mathias huudahti muistettuaan, miksi he olivat alun perin tulleet häiritsemään Tinoa ja Berwaldia. "Meillä on tänään lääkärintarkastus! En kyllä ehtinyt sanoa Berwaldille, mutta taidanpa tekstata sen hänelle."

"Lääkärintarkastus?", Tino sanoi ja hänen naamansa vääntyi vastustelevaan ilmeensä.

"Niin.", Alex varmensi "Mitä? Pelkäätkö lääkäreitä?"

Tino hieroi niskaansa ja näpräsi valkoista tapetin reunaa.

"En, mutta en vain ole koskaan käynyt oikealla lääkärillä."

"MITÄ?", kaikki huusivat. Kaikki. Berwald oli palannut takaisin, muistettuaan, että hän oli jättänyt hupparinsa huoneeseensa.

"Etkö todellakaan?", Eduard ihmetteli.

"En.", Tino myönsi hämmentyneenä. "Ainoa lääkäri jolla olen käynyt, oli psykiatri vanhempieni kuoleman jälkeen, mutta muuten…", hän pudisti päätään.

"No! Siinä ei ole mitään hätää", Mathias sanoi naurahtaen. "Lääkäri vain mittaa pituutesi, painosi ja tarkastaa muita lääkärillisiä asioita!"

"Lääkärillisiä asioita?"

"No niin, mennään jo alakertaan ja Mathias ja Berwald. Teidän lääkärintarkastuksenne tapahtuu teidän omassa asuntolassanne, joten matkoihinne siitä!", Alex määräsi topakasti ja joukon pisimmät lähtivät kiiruusti omaan asuntolaansa. Alex, Isak ja Eduard lähtivät viemään Tinoa tämän ensimmäiselle lääkärireissulleen.

"Mutta miten voi olla, ettet ole koskaan käynyt lääkärintarkastuksessa?", Isak ihmetteli vielä, heidän laskeutuessa portaita alimpaan kerrokseen. "Kouluissahan niitä aina on."

"En ole käynyt julkista koulua, muuta kuin hyvin vähän aikaa. Enimmäkseen minulle on opetettu kaikki kotiopetuksena.", Tino selitti heidän tullessa alas. He menivät isoon huoneeseen, jossa yleensä järjestettiin kaikki asuntolan erikoistoimet. Yleensä sitä käytettiin vain infotilaisuuksiin, kun Germy halusi tiedottaa tai valittaa koko asuntolalle sellaisista asioista kuin vessapaperin tuhlaamisesta halloweenina, tai pakastimen täyttämisellä jätskillä.

"No niin! Päät kiinni sitten. Teidät huudetaan aakkosjärjestyksessä ja menette sitten tuonne sermin taakse, missä tohtori Kirkland ja hänen avustajansa Alfred Jones tutkivat teidät.", Germy sanoi keräten kaikkien huomion kahteen mieheen, jotka seisoivat hänen vieressään.

Molemmat olivat vaaleahiuksisia ja molemmilla oli valkoinen lääkärintakki. Tohtorilla oli todella tuuheat kulmakarvat ja hieman ärtynyt ilme. Tino tunsi hieman kutistuvansa. Lääkäri näytti hieman pahantuuliselta. Sitä vastoin hänen avustajansa oli kuin hän olisi saanut vähän liikaa sokeria sinä aamuna.

Opiskelijat istuivat tuoleille ja sohville odottamaan vuoroaan. Koska Tinon sukunimi oli Väinämöinen, hän joutuisi odottamaan kauemmin, kuin veljekset, joidenka sukunimi oli Hansen. Onneksi Eduard sentään jäi hänen kanssaan odottamaan. Väinämöinen ja Von Bock kun alkoivat molemmat V kirjaimella. Germy oli tehnyt heti selväksi myös sen, että tarkastuksen jälkeen huoneeseen ei jääty norkoilemaan. Joten Tinon vuoron lopulta tultua, huoneessa oli todella vähän porukkaa enää jäljellä.

"Väinämöinen Tino", kuului Alfred Jonesin ääni.

Tino nousi ylös hermostuneena ja käveli sermin taakse jossa Alfred kehotti häntä istumaan tuolille. Tohtori Kirkland otti papereita pöytälaatikostaan ja kääntyi sitten Tinon puoleen. Hän hymyili nyt rauhoittavasti. Mies ei enää tuntunut niin pahantuuliselta ja tämä tieto sai Tinon hieman rentoutumaan. Lääkäri tutki Tinon papereita ja hänen otsalleen tuli pieni ryppy.

"Hmm… Tässä sanotaan, ettet ole ollut lääkärintarkastuksessa sitten taaperoiän.", hän sanoi nostaen katseensa ylös. Tino nyökkäsi ja tunsi taas jännittyvänsä.

"Tosin, olet ollut psykiatrisessa tarkkailussa pari viikkoa.", tri. Kirkland jatkoi. "Ei kovin kauaa sitten."

Tino nyökkäsi taas. Tohtori katseli vähän aikaa poikaa edessään ja hymyili sitten taas rauhoittavasti.

"No. Ei syytä huoleen. Se ettet ole käynyt tarkastuksissa korjataan nyt."

Tino nosti päänsä huojentuneena, ettei hänen tarvinnut puhua tarkkailustaan.

"Kutsu minua muuten sitten ihan vaan Arthuriksi.", tohtori sanoi ja kehotti Tinoa sitten tulemaan mittapuun luokse.

Tino oli aika lyhyt ikäisekseen, mutta Arthur vakuutti, että hänellä oli vielä hyvät mahdollisuudet kasvaa. Ei kovin pitkäksi, mutta sentään jokusen sentin. Tino oli sopivan painoinen, mutta lääkäri kehotti pitämään vaan yhden herkkupäivän viikossa. Arthur tarkasti Tinon näön, kuulon ja reaktion. kaikki vaikutti hyvältä ja Tino oli helpottunut kun Arthur ojensi tälle lapun hänen tiedoistaan. Tino oli jo lähdössä kun lääkäri vielä pysäytti hänet.

"Voin varmaan arvata, ettet halua puhua asioista menneisyydessäsi, mutta jos kuitenkin menisit sivummalle juttelemaan Alfredin kanssa.", Arthur sanoi ja viittasi avustajaansa. "Alfred on psykiatristen opintojensa loppusuoralla ja voin vakuuttaa, että hän on jo nyt todella pätevä."

Tino ei olisi halunnut mennä, mutta Alfred hymyili hänelle rauhoittavasti ja ohjasi hänet sitten pienempään huoneeseen.

"No niin Tino. Olet siis ennenkin käynyt psykiatrilla ja ollut myös tarkkailussa.", Alfred totesi.

"Niin, mutta en minä ole hullu tai mitään!", Tino sanoi nopeasti.

"En epäilekään sitä. Mutta kaikki mitä sinulle on tapahtunut voi aiheuttaa traumoja ja on hyvä jos sinulla on joku jolle voit puhua.", Alfred katsoi Tinoa tutkien. "Onko sinulla?", hän kysyi sitten.

Tino mietti. Oliko hänellä joku jolle puhua? Olihan hänellä. Eduard, Alex, Isak, Mathias… ja Berwald. Tino nyökkäsi itsevarmana. Alfred hymyili surullisena.

"Puhutko sinä heille?"

Tino painoi päänsä alas.

"En", hän sanoi hiljaa. Alfred nojasi tuoliinsa, raapusti jotain vihkoonsa ja katsoi sitten suoraan poikaan edessään.

"Tino. Tahdon sinun ymmärtävän, että on erittäin tärkeää puhua jollekulle. Voit puhua minulle jos haluat, mutta monien kertomusten ja omien vähäisten kokemuksieni kautta olen huomannut, että ikäisesi eivät juurikaan tahdo puhua kaltaisilleni lääkäreille.", Alfred sanoi ja näki Tinon ilmeestä, että oli osunut nappiin. "On surullista ettei meille haluta puhua, mutta vielä surullisempaa on jos ei puhu kenellekään. Olen aika varma, että kanssasi tuolla odottamassa olleet ystäväsi kuuntelisivat sinua."

Tino ei nostanut katsettaan vaan puhui polvilleen.

"En uskalla…"

"Puhua heille? Kertoa syvimmät salaisuutesi joita suret ja häpeät?", Alfred sanoi hymyillen "Tiedän että se on vaikeaa ja pelottavaa, mutta kysynkin sinulta: luuletko heidän katoavan jos kerrot heille menneisyydestäsi?"

"He tietävät jo että vanhempani murhattiin…", Tino sanoi.

"Niin… mutta minä luulen, ettet ole kertonut kaikkea ystävillesi, poliiseille ja lääkäreille.", Alfred sanoi. Tino nosti katseensa säikähtäneenä ylös. Mistä hän sen saattoi tietää. Alfred hymyili.

"Taisin arvata oikein.", hän sanoi lempeästi. "Saatat ihmetellä nyt, mutta Tino, maailmassa on paljon sinun kaltaisiasi ihmisiä. Ihmisiä joille on tapahtunut pahoja asioita. He kertovat muille tapahtuneista, mutta eivät paljasta kaikkea. He eivät ehkä uskalla tai he haluavat suojella joitakuita salaamalla tietoja. Joskus kumpaakin.", hän laski vihkonsa pöydälle vieressään ja katsoi tarkkaan Tinoa.

"Mutta asioiden salaaminen ja pakkaaminen sisälleen ei johda hyvään. Ihminen ei jaksa kantaa sitä taakkaa yksin. Siksi meillä kaikilla pitäisi olla joku jolle kertoa huolemme, surumme, pelkomme ja häpeämme. Niin kuin myös ilomme, onnellisuutemme ja rakkautemme. Kysyn uudestaan Tino. Onko sinulla joku jolle voit puhua?"

Tino tuijotti Alfredia. Joku jolle kertoa? Joku jolle purkaa kaikki se mitä hän piti sisällään? Kaikki se pelko ja murhe ja viha ja yksinäisyys. Tino tunsi silmiinsä kihoavan kyyneleitä. Hän alkoi niiskuttaa hiljaa ja Alfred ojensi pojalle nenäliinan.

Tino istui siinä kauan itkien ja Alfred jutteli kaikesta muusta. Opiskelustaan, missä päin asui ja mitä harrasti. Siitä kuinka hän oli oikea sankari luonteeltaan ja kuinka Arthurinkin pitäisi jo alkaa tajuta se. Alfredin iloinen juttelu sai Tinon paremmalle tuulelle ja lopulta hän nauroi Alfredin kerrottua, kuinka hän livahti tapaamaan Arthuria kerran kolmelta yöllä ja löysi tämän humalassa raivoamassa kissalleen.

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi hiljaa Alfredille heidän poistuttua huoneesta. Alfred taputti Tinoa selkään ja näytti tälle peukkua. Arthur kokoili tavaroitaan ja nähdessään kaksikon tulevan takaisin, hän ojensi Alfredille kahvimukin.

"Jos haluat joskus jutella minulle, soita vain tähän numeroon.", Alfred sanoi iloisena ja meni seisomaan lääkäri rakkaansa viereen. Tino otti kortin vastaan ja sujautti sen taskuunsa.

"Kiitos, mutta luulen, että minulla on joku.", hän sanoi ja väläytti miehille edessään iloisen hymyn. He hymyilivät tyytyväisinä takaisin. Tino hyvästeli heidät ja riensi sitten ulos.

"No vihdoin!", kuului ääni hänen sivultaan käytävästä. Siellä häntä odottivat Eduard, Isak, Alex, Mathias ja Berwald.

"Jo sinulla kesti", Eduard tuhahti ja mojautti poikaa leikkisesti olkapäähän.

"Hei! Heti kun pääsee lääkäriltä niin sitten ruvetaan hakkaamaan!", Tino nauroi ja huitaisi Eduardia takaisin. Muut nauroivat ja he alkoivat kävellä ulko-ovien suuntaan. Mathias kuitenkin pysähtyi ennen kuin he ehtivät ovista ulos.

"Mitä nyt?", Alex kysyi.

"Jes!", Mathias huusi innoissaan. Hän osoitti julistetta seinällä heidän oikealla puolellaan.

"Tänään illalla on disco! Ne järjestivät sen kuitenkin!"

"Ai niin. Sehän peruttiin kun Francis, Antonio ja Gilbert meuhkasivat yöllä ja juoksivat ulkona boksereissaan.", Isak muisteli.

"Kaikki saavat aina kärsiä heidän takiaan!", Alex mutisi.

"Itse asiassa Franciksella ei tainnut olla edes boksereita…", Isak mutisi ja pudisti päätään.

"Mutta nyt se kuitenkin järjestetään!", Mathias intoili. "Alexin tanssit on sitten varattu minulle!"

Disco. Juuri sopivasti. Tino hymyili itsekseen. Hän voisi ehkä silloin kertoa. Hän tiesi jo kenelle aikoi kertoa kaiken. Hän vilkaisi salaa Berwaldia. Tämä tutki julistetta hyvin määrätietoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Tinoa alkoi jännittää ilta. Jospa hän pyytäisi Berwaldia tanssimaan kanssaan yhden kerran?

.

.

.

**UsUk :3 Arthur ja Alfred sopii oikein mukavasti lääkärin hommiin. Vaikka molemmat ovat hyvin omanlaatuisia, niin kyllä heissä silti on vakava ja hellyttävä puoli. Yritän taas päivittää pian.**


	10. 9 Truuuu löööv

**Tämä on toooosi lyhyt osa, mutta halusin upata tämän ennen kuin kirjoitan diskosta, koska tämä on hyvin tärkeää sen kannalta. Kiitos kommenteistanne :) Luv U**

.

.

"Miksi minä olen täällä?", Tino kysyi Feliksiltä tämän latoessa vaatteitaan Berwaldin sängylle. Berwald oli lähtenyt käymään Mathiaksen, Alexin ja Isakin kanssa valmistelemaan kameroitaan. He aikoivat ottaa joitakin kuvia discosta illan aikana. Feliks oli tullut ja siepannut Tinon ja Eduardin mukanaan. Huoneessa heidän lisäkseen oli myös Toris ja Raivis. Feliks heitti tumman violetin topin selkänsä yli, joka osui Tinoa naamaan ja kääntyi sitten pidellen käsissään farkkuja.

"Perfect!", hän hihkaisi ja heitti silläkin Tinoa.

"Hei!", poika huusi vaatteiden alta "Minä en ole mikään naulakko!"

"Älä ny kilju siel. Mä täs yritän hyvää hyvyyttäni saada sut näyttään joltain muultkin ku muumipeikolta ja sä vaan kiljut.", Feliks nauroi ja veti esiin lyhyt-helmaisen ja –hihaisen nahkatakin.

Toris katsoi säälivästi Tinoa. Poikaparka ei ollut edes tajunnut vielä, että hänestä oli tulossa Feliksille kuin nukke, jolle voi pukea päälle kaikkea kivaa. Toris kuitenkin tulisi väliin vasta, jos Feliks yrittäisi pukea Tinolle hametta päälle.

"Ja minun pitäisi pukea nämä päälle?" Tino sanoi kohottaen kulmaansa, "Ja mikä vika minun vaatteissani on?"

Feliks heitti Raivikselle kelta-mustan t-paidan ja mustat farkut.

"Noi päälle Raivis-muru. Sä tarvit vähä räväkkäämpää päälle ja Tino, sä pukeudut aina samohin kuteisiin. Onks sun vaatekaappi täynnä sinisiä farkkuja ja valkoisia huppareit?" Feliks kysyi närkästyneenä ja veti esiin punaiset pillifarkut ja alkoi pukea niitä päälleen.

"Onhan minulla..", Tino sanoi ärsyyntyneenä ja alkoi itsekin pukea päälleen vaatteita jotka Feliks oli hänelle heittänyt. "Minä nyt kuitenkin satun tykkäämään sinisistä farkuista ja valkoisista huppareista."

"Muumipeikko"

"Kateellinen"

Eduard, joka oli auttanut Torista ja Raivista viikkaamaan Feliksin heittämät vaatteet, nousi nyt ylös ja tuli ystäviensä luokse.

"Rauha hei.", sitten hän kääntyi uteliaana Tinon puoleen. "Et aamulla suostunut kertomaan, mutta MITÄ te teitte Berwaldin kanssa?"

Feliksin katse sinkoutui Tinon kasvoihin ja hänen silmänsä alkoivat loistaa.

"Mitä mitä mitä?" hän kysyi aivan riemuissaan. Eduard hymyili ilkikurisesti ja selitti kuinka he olivat löytäneet Tinon Berwaldin kanssa nukkumasta samassa sängyssä kietoutuneena toisiinsa.

"Me EMME olleet kietoutuneena toisiimme!" Tino huusi naama punaisena. "Oli kylmä!"

Feliks ja Eduard pudistelivat päätään kehnolle puolustukselle. Raivis tuli Tinon luokse. Olisi voinut luulla, että häntä kiusattiin asiasta, koska lyhyen pojan naama oli aivan yhtä punainen, kuin Tinon, hänen kysyessä arasti.

"Pidätkö sinä Berwaldista?"

"Mitä! Miten sinä…", mutta Tino ei voinut jatkaa nähdessään Raiviksen vetäytyvän kuoreensa ja pyydellen anteeksi. Jestas, tällä pojalla oli surkea itsetunto. Tino pisti kasvoilleen nopeasti rauhoittavan hymyn.

"Ei se mitään Raivis, en vain tiedä…", Tinon ilme muuttui vakavaksi, "En tosiaan tiedä…"

Muut katsoivat toisiaan yllättyneinä Tinon äkillisestä vakavuudesta. Toris tuli Tinon luokse ja laski kätensä tämän hartialle.

"Sinä ainakin käyttäydyt kuin rakastaisit häntä.", Toris sanoi hymyillen. Tino katsahti ystäväänsä.

"Rakastanko?" hän kysyi. Kysymys kuulosti siltä kuin hän olisi lausunut sen itselleen. "Minä… en tiedä mitä merkitsee rakastaminen. Sitä ei koskaan opetettu…"

Tino vetäisi mustan nahkatakin päälleen ja katsoi peiliin. Hän kosketti peiliä.

"Miltä se tuntuu?" hän kuiskasi. Kukaan ei oikein osannut sanoa siihen mitään. Tino kuulosti siltä, ettei hän ollut koskaan saanut rakkautta keneltäkään. Hän näytti hyvin pieneltä siinä tuijotellen peilikuvaansa. Se tuntui väärältä. Tino oli positiivinen henkilö ja hän tuntui aina pursuavan energiaa. Joskus hän tosin näytti siltä kuin hänen harteillaan olisi ollut raskas taakka.

Feliks tuli Tinon viereen ja tarkisti hiuksensa.

"Se on maailman ihanin ja karsein tunne yhtä aikaa!" hän sanoi hymyillen ilkikurisesti, "Sitä leijuu pilvis ja sit yhtäkkiä vaan yks sana voi tiputtaa sut pohjamutiin asti. Siinä haluaa olla koko ajan sen luona ja siitä tulee sairaan mustasukkaseks, kun näkee sen jonkun muun kans. Sä haluat suojella sitä ja antaa sille vaikka elämäs. Sitä myös haluaa joskus kiusata, vai mitä Toris?" hän vielä lisäsi ja virnisti olkansa yli suoraan Torisiin päin.

Tino kiepsahti salamana ympäri ja osoitteli heitä syyttävästi.

"Mitä! Oletteko te kaksi…?", hän sanoi ja Feliks virnisti ja Toris hymyili lempeästi rakkaalleen. "Miksi ette ole kertoneet?" Tino kysyi syyttävästi. Hehän olivat ystäviä!

Toris vaihtoi jalkaa levottomasti.

"No kun, siitä on vasta niin vähän aikaa kun päätettiin, että kerrotaan.", hän sanoi ja hymyili anteeksi pyytävästi. "Me ollaan oltu ystäviä jo tarhasta asti, mutta vasta reilu vuosi sitten me…"

Feliks päätti jatkaa nolostuneen rakkaansa sanoista.

"… tunnustettiin meidän truuuuuu löööööv. Torisilta kesti aivan ä-l-y-t-t-ö-m-ä-n kauan tajuta, että mua parempaa ei olekaan!", Feliks sanoi ja ryntäsi halaamaan Torista. Raivis ja Eduard eivät näyttäneet olevan kovin yllättyneitä tiedosta, joten he olivat tainneet jo aavistellakin tätä. Tino katsoi parin hellyyden osoituksista ja tunsi punan kohoavan kasvoilleen.

"Eli te siis… rakastatte toisianne?" Tino kysyi ja molemmat nyökkäsivät. "Voiko se merkitä rakkautta, jos haluaa kertoa toiselle surunsa ja pelkonsa?"

"Joo, kyllä se voi merkitä", Eduard sanoi ja pörrötti Tinon tukkaa. "Myönnä nyt vaan, että tykkäät Berwaldista. Vai johtuuko tämä epävarmuus siitä, että hän on mies?"

"EI!" Tino sanoi lujasti. "En minä oikeastaan välitä kehen rakastuu."

"Eli olet rakastunut Berwaldiin?" Raivis pisti väliin.

"En minä tiedä! Joo, totta. Minä haluan olla hänen kanssaan ja haluan tehdä hänet iloiseksi ja haluan kertoa hänelle asioita, mutta… en minä tiedä!"

"Sanoit kaiken tuon, mutta et silti tiedä?" Eduard sanoi ja naurahti epäilevänä, "Minusta se kuulosti juuri siltä, että Tino-kulta on täysin rakastunut!"

Tino punastui ja pikkuruinen hymy ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen. Feliks tanssahteli jonkinmoisen voiton tanssin Toriksen ympärillä, samalla kun Raivis hymyili Tinolle iloisesti ja Eduard piruilevasti. Feliks syöksähti halaamaan Tinoa.

"No? Mitäs aiot niinku tehdä? Kertoo tänään diskos?" hän huudahti innoissaan. Tino näytti todella hermostuneelta.

"Näin pian?" hän voihkaisi, "Sitä paitsi, mitä jos hän ei tunne samoin?"

Muut katsoivat Tinoa säälien.

"Mitä?" Tino puuskahti.

"Voi Tino. Sinä olet kuin ilmapallo. Pää tyhjää täynnä", Eduard sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, "Jopa sinun olisi pitänyt jo tajuta miten Berwald sinua katselee. Kuin triplasuperherkku-kakkua. Voin melkein nähdä hänen kuolaavan."

"Siis iiiiiu! Että on härskiä!" Feliks kirkaisi onnessaan.

"Minä olen ihminen, jos ette ole sattuneet huomaamaan", Tino sanoi närkästyneenä. Muut eivät olleet kuulevinaan vaan pohtivat miten Tino voisi tunnustaa rakkautensa.

"Miten olisi megafoni?" Eduard sanoi ja hänen naamallaan oli taas piruileva ilme, "Ainakin kuulisi."

"Sä et siis oo yhtään romanttinen!" Feliks sanoi ja katsoi Eduardia inhoava ilme naamallaan, "Paljon parempi vaihtoehto olis kuiskata se Berwaldin korvaan hitaiden aikana."

"Berwald ottaisi Tinon heti silloin ja siinä, siellä lattialla…", Eduard mutisi ja Tino katsoi tätä pieni paniikki naamallaan.

"Ei hän sellaista tekisi", Toris sanoi puolustaen Feliksin kämppistä. "Berwald on aivan varmasti herrasmies tyyppiä. Kysyy luvan ensin."

"Ja paskat", Eduard sanoi, "Minusta hän vaikuttaa tyypiltä, joka esittää viileetä, mutta onkin oikea susi lampaan nahassa."

"Jos te jatkatte vielä tuota juttelua kuin minä en olisi edes paikalla, lukittaudun vessaan koko diskon ajaksi!" Tino ärisi. Muut päättivät lopettaa hölinänsä ja lähteä alakertaan. He tapaisivat muut siellä. Kun Tino oli porhaltanut edeltä vieläkin hieman närkästyneenä muiden sekaantumisesta, Raivis kuiskasi muille.

"Vitonen vetoa, että Berwald on susi"

"Kiinni veti. Susi Berwald ja kakku Tino", Eduard sanoi kuiskaten.

"Herrasmies Ber ja idiootit te", Feliks sanoi ja Toris nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä.

.

.

.

**Tino parka. Sitä aina kiusataan. Eduard on minun mielestäni todella pirullinen tyyppi vaikka on hänessä hyvä puolensakin. Rakastan laittaa hänet kiusoittelemaan Tinoa :D Olenpa minä mukava ihminen ^w^**


	11. 10 Päätöksiä

**Wuu! Vihdoin uusi luku! Ja jopa mukavan pitkä! Ainakin minun mittakaavallani :3 Rakastan teitä kaikkia jotka jaksatte kommentoida 3 Kaikille keksi siitä. Mutta ei Tino keksi. Se on Berwaldin. Lukemaan siis :D**

.

.

Berwald ja Mathias seisoskelivat kolmosasuntolan aulassa odottamassa seuraansa. Mathias hermoili hiuksistaan ja Berwald oli lakannut kuuntelemasta aikoja sitten. Hän ajatteli vain kuinka saisi Tinon suostumaan tanssimaan kanssaan. Hän oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen kauluspaitaan ja mustiin farkkuihin ja hiukset hän oli kammannut hieman piikikkäiksi, jotka tekivät hänestä kyllä hyvännäköisen. Toisaalta Berwald ei oikein uskonut, että Tino kellahtaisi kenen tahansa komean tai kauniin ihmisen syliin vain ulkonäön perusteella, mutta kai siitä nyt joku etu oli. Itse tanssiminen hänen kanssaan ei tulisi olemaan ongelma. Koska Powersin koulu oli ennen ollut vain pojille ja koulun oppilaista yli puolet olivat poikia, oppilaat olivat aikoja sitten alkaneet pyytää kavereitaan tanssimaan discoissa ja muissa juhlatilaisuuksissa. Kukaan ei ajattelisi pahasti kahdesta tanssivasta pojasta.

"Nyt on se ilta!" Mathias hihkaisi ja läimäisi Berwaldia selkään niin että pojan silmälasit meinasivat lentää päästä.

Berwald suoristi lasejaan ja kääntyi katsomaan ärtyneenä kaveriaan.

"Mikä ilta?" hän kysyi ja Mathias vaan virnuili ilkikurisesti.

"Tietenkin se, jolloin sinä tunnustat suuren rakkautesi prinsessa Tinoon ja te elätte elämänne onnellisina loppuun asti. The End."

"Miten niin tunnustan?" Berwald sanoi ja muksautti Mathiasta päähän, "Jos kerron hänelle ja hän ei pidäkään minusta, asioista tulisi todella hankalat."

"Pyh", Mathias heilautti Berwaldin huolet pois kämmenellään, "Hyvin se menisi. Tino on sulaa vahaa sinun edessäsi. Kai sinä nyt olet sen huomannut?"

Berwald kohautti olkiaan. Olihan Tino hieman punainen välillä hänen seurassaan, mutta se ei välttämättä merkinnyt mitään. Toisaalta heillä oli ollut se hetki silloin aamulla ennen lääkärintarkastuksia. Ehkä se menisi hyvin. Tai sitten siitä tulisi täysi katastrofi ja he eivät voisi enää koskaan edes katsoa toisiaan, tuntematta vaivaantuneisuutta. Olipa hankalaa ihastua ystäväänsä.

"Oho!" kuului ovelta. Berwald ja Mathias kääntyivät katsomaan Alexia, Isakia ja Tinoa, jotka olivat tulleet hakemaan heitä.

Alex tuijotti ihmeissään Mathiasta. Poika oli todella laittanut kaikkensa näyttääkseen hyvältä sinä iltana. Hänellä oli oikeastaan aika samanlaiset vaatteet kuin Berwaldilla, mutta hänen kauluspaitansa oli tummanpunainen ja hänellä oli aukinainen liivi päällä. Mathiaksen housuista riippui vielä lompakkoketju, jossa oli pieni hopeinen tähti koristeena.

"Hei kærlighed!" Mathias sanoi ja hyppelehti punastuneen Alexin luokse.

Isak katsoi ärtyneenä kaksikon aivan selvää flirttailua. Näytti siltä kuin he olisivat sopineet etukäteen että laittavat samantyyliset vaatteet. Alex vaan viihtyi paremmin sinisessä. Tino Tuli esiin Isakin takaa ja hymyili ujosti Berwaldille aikaisempi keskustelu Feliksin, Toriksen, Raiviksen ja Eduardin kanssa yhä mielessä. Berwald hymyili takaisin, vaikkakin paljon vienommin. Tino näytti niin söpöltä. Isak kääntyi tuijottamasta veljeään ja Mathiasta ja huomasi katsovansa heti toista kyyhkysparia. Jestas!

"Ääh! Mennään nyt jo!" hän ärähti ja marssi ovista ulos. Muut tulivat perässä ja he suuntasivat askeleensa kohti päärakennusta.

Isak avasi oven ja he jäivät tuijottamaan ihmeissään näkymää edessään. Disco pidettiin koulun juhlasalissa ja oppilaskunta oli koristellut sen todella näyttäväksi. Komeat discovalot roikkuivat katosta ja ympäriinsä salin reunoja oli siroteltu pöytiä ja tuoleja. Saliin oli jopa saatu pieni baaritiski, vaikkakin alkoholia siitä ei saanut. Viisikko astui sisään ja menivät peremmälle kohti ihmismassaa joka tanssi jo tanssilattialla täydessä menossa. Rome oli vängännyt itselleen DJ:n paikan ja kaikkien piti kyllä myöntää, että tämä osasi hommansa. Germy seisoskeli seinään nojaten ja katseli tarkkaan, ettei kenellekään tullut mieleen alkaa riisua vaatteitaan. Näin oli käynyt.

Tino äkkäsi Feliksin, Toriksen, Raiviksen ja Eduardin seisomassa vähän matkan päässä heistä. Nelikko hymyili ja vinkkasivat Tinolle silmää. Tino mulkaisi heitä ja kääntyi sitten taas toisten puoleen, jotka olivat alkaneet etsiä hyvää paikkaa istua. Mathias raivasi tietä tanssivan ihmismeren läpi ja löysi pian heille paikat ison pyöreän pöydän ympäriltä. Kolme kahden hengen sohvaa oli ängetty pöydän ympärille ja Tino ja Berwald istuivat samalle sohvalle, kun taas Mathias veti vastustelevan Alexin perässään toiselle sohvalle. Isak istahti yksin omalle sohvalle. Hänestä tuntui hieman ulkopuoliselta. Miksi kaikki olivat niin pirun rentoja? Olisi edes Kaoru jossain, mutta poikaa ei näkynyt missään.

"Mennäänkö hakemaan jotain juotavaa?" Berwald ehdotti ja muut suostuivat tulemaan mukaan. Tosin Isak sanoi jäävänsä pitämään paikkaa. Häntä ei liiemmin kiinnostanut juuri nyt olla heidän lovey-dovey seurassaan.

Mathias kulki taas edeltä ja he pääsivät hänen ansiostaan vaivatta baaritiskille. Juomille oli annettu samanlaiset nimet kuin oikeille alkoholidrinkeille. Tino tilasi valkovenäläisen ja Berwald hot kiss goodnightin, Mathiaksen tilatessa itselleen pina coladan ja Alexille sex on the beachin. Tyytyväisinä valintoihinsa he lähtivät takaisin ja löysivät Isakin katoavan juuri ihmisvilinään Kaorun kanssa.

"Minä en huomioi häntä tarpeeksi", Alex sanoi katuvaisena.

"Minäkin kaipaan huomiota!" Mathias sanoi ja veti Alexin istumaan vierelleen sohvalle.

"Miksi me ei voida saada oikeaa alkoholia?" Tino mankui ja heilutteli lasiaan, "Vodka tekisi terää."

Mathias kurottautui katsomaan Tinoa tätimäinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Noin nuori ja nyt jo juoppo! Hyvä nuori herra, sinun iässäsi ei sellaiseen paholaisen juomaan kannata koskea.", hän valisti ja heristi sormeaan Tinon nenän edessä.

"Paraskin puhuja!" Alex sanoi ja hymyili jopa.

"Sinulla ei ole mitään varaa puhua senkin syntymähumalainen!" Berwald sanoi yhtyen kiusoitteluun.

He juttelivat aikansa ja hörppivät juomiaan rentoina. Tinon tanssijalkaa alkoi kuitenkin vipattaa ja hänen ohitseen teknotangoa tyylikkäästi tanssivat Feliks ja Toris hymyilivät hänelle merkitsevästi. Tino kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia. Hän ei vieläkään oikein tiennyt mitä tekisi asian kanssa. Jospa Berwald ei kuitenkaan pitänyt hänestä enemmän kuin ystävänä. Tinon pitäisi saada ensin pohjaa Feliksin ja muiden vakuutuksille pidemmän pojan tunteista.

Berwald huomasi sivusilmällä Tinon vilkuilevan häntä. Ehkä Mathias tosiaan puhui vaihteeksi asiaa ja Tino tosiaan oli ihastunut Berwaldiin. Jos he alkaisivat olla yhdessä, ehkä Tino oppisi luottamaan häneen ja kertoisi viimein menneisyydestään. Berwald hymyili itsekseen, mutta hänen hymynsä valahti pian pois. Joku jota hän suojelee. Niinhän Foshtell oli sanonut. Berwald ei vain voinut jättää asiaa mielestään. Hän vilkaisi Tinoa. Tämä oli kääntänyt katseensa kiireesti pois ja nauroi nyt Mathiaksen jutulle Franciksen, Antonion ja Gilbertin vierailusta tyttöjen asuntolassa. Elizabeta ja Bella olivat ajaneet heitä takaa pitkin pihaa. Tino näytti niin upealta. Salin valot saivat hänen ihonsa hehkumaan eri väreillä ja hän nauroi hymyssä suin. Berwald katsoi Tinoa ja teki päätöksensä. Hänen pitäisi voittaa Tinon rakkaus puolelleen! Berwald uskoi että hän voisi huolehtia Tinosta parhaiten.

"Mennään tanssimaan!" Mathias hihkaisi ja kiskoi sekä Alexin että Tinon ylös ja potkaisi Berwaldia sääreen nauraen ja hypellen tanssivien ihmisten sekaan.

Berwald liittyi heidän seuraan ensin kostettuaan Mathiakselle mojauttamalla tätä takaraivoon. Musiikki oli korvia huumaavan kovalla ja basso jylisi niin että sen paineen pystyi tuntemaan tanssilattialla. Valot väläyttelivät kuvioita ja Tino tuntui humaltuvan pelkästä tunnelmasta. Hän hyppi muiden mukana tanssin tahtiin ja hymyili iloisena vieressään olevalle Berwaldille. Berwald kurotti kättään Tinoa kohti ja tämä ojensi myös kätensä.

"TINO! TANSSI MINUN KANSSANI NYT! WUHUU!" Elizabeta tuli kirkuen Tinon luokse ja nappasi tätä kädestä ja raahasi tämän mukanaan.

Berwald jäi seisomaan paikoilleen kuin puulla päähän lyötynä, käsi yhä kohotettuna edessään. Mathias kätteli häntä ja taputti sitten poikaa säälien selkään.

"Huono mäihä Ber."

Berwaldin teki mieli huitaista Mathiasta, kun ei arvoiltaan voinut Elizabetaa. Alex pudisti päätään huvittuneena, kun hän näki pari tuttua hahmoa hiiviskelemässä ihmisten seassa. Hän kurotti ottamaan Mathiaksen ja Berwaldin ranteista kiinni ja veti heidät lähemmäksi.

"Katsokaa", hän sanoi heille ja nyökkäsi lentopallojoukkueen kapteenia Karia ja tämän kaverinaan Markia kohti. Berwaldin ja Mathiaksen silmät kaventuivat.

"WUHUU! TINO SÄ TANSSIT SIIS TOSI STYLESTI! HAHAHAHAA!" Feliks nauroi viilettäessään Tinon ja Elizabetan ohi Toriksen kanssa. Tino näytti hänelle kieltä ja käänsi huomionsa taas sädehtivään Elizabetaan.

"Anteeksi nyt kun vein sinut sieltä sillä lailla, mutta kun haluan tehdä erään mustasukkaiseksi", Elizabeta kihersi ja yritti sovittaa askeleensa musiikin tahtiin.

"Kenet?" Tino kysyi ja Elizabeta kuiskasi pojan nimen. Tino kääntyi katsomaan Gilbertiä epäuskoisena. Hänkö?

"Katsooko hän tänne?" Elizabeta kysyi innoissaan ja selvästikin taisteli vastaan vaistoa vilkaista itse taaksepäin. Tino hymyili ja taivutti Elizabetan tangotaivutukseen. Gilbert salin toisella puolella oli pysähtynyt nähdessään Tinon ja Elizabetan tanssivan ja nauravan yhdessä. Hän katseli heitä silmät levällään.

"Nyt ainakin katsoo", Tino kuiskasi ja Elizabeta kikatti. Pian Tino tunsikin koputuksen olallaan ja kääntyi kohtaamaan albiinon ärtyneen ilmeen.

"Hei Tino-muru. Francis tahtoo tanssia kanssasi!" Gilbert sanoi ja Francis putkahti kuin tyhjästä hänen viereensä. Poika nappasi Tinon tiukkaan syleilyyn ja raahasi hänet pois Gilbertin ja Elizabetan luota. Elizabeta kikatti taas Gilbertin pyytäessä tätä tanssimaan. Tino suostui Franciksen kutsuun tanssimaan, mutta varoitti tätä, että jos hän tuntisi yhdenkin epämääräisen koskettelun, Francis saisi katua. Kiharahiuksinen poika vakuutti pitävänsä näppinsä erossa. Ainakin toistaiseksi.

Francis pysähtyi kappaleen lopussa äkkiä ja katsoi Tinon ohitse.

"Berwald? Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?"

Tinokin kääntyi katsomaan.

"Berwald!"

Poika näytti hieman rähjääntyneeltä. Hänen tukkansa oli pystyssä ja hieman sotkuinen ja hänen huulensa näytti haljenneen. Hänen housuissaan oli myös hieman likaa. Tino irrottautui Franciksesta ja juoksi ystävänsä luokse. Hän otti Berwaldin kasvot käsiensä väliin ja tutki tarkoin tämän naamaa. Haljennut huuli näytti olevan ainoa haava pojassa.

"Mitä sinulle on käynyt?" Tino tivasi ja nyppäsi Berwaldin olalta lehden. Berwald kohautti olkiaan.

"Nähtiin vain pari tuttua Mathiaksen ja Alexin kanssa ja päätettiin mennä moikkaamaan."

"Nyrkeillä?" Tino kysyi epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Painittiin vaan vähän", Berwald vakuutti ja otti Tinoa kädestä. Tinon ajatukset sinkoutuivat heti nykyhetkeen ja hän tunsi perhosia mahassaan. Omituinen tunne kerrassaan.

"Haluaisitko tanssia?" Berwald kysyi ja Tino kohotti päänsä vastaamaan pitemmän pojan katseeseen.

Hän epäröi pienen hetken kunnes nyökkäsi. Tinosta se tuntui päätökseltä. Hän hyppäisi nyt kalliolta tuntemattomaan. Tino oli aina ennen ottanut ensin asioista selvää millä tahansa keinolla, ennen kuin oli ryhtynyt mihinkään, mutta nyt se vain ei toiminut. Hän päätti mennä vain virran mukana ja katsoa mihin päätyisi. Berwald olisi kuitenkin hänen kanssaan.

Tino ja Berwald alkoivat huojua hitaasti pientä ympyrää lattialla. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut mikään parkettien partaveitsi, joten he tyytyivät yksissä tuumin pitämään tanssinsa minimaalisena. Berwald piti käsisään Tinon lanteilla ja keinui hiljaa, samalla painaen nenäänsä Tinon hiuksiin. Berwald ei oikein enää halunnut teeskennellä välinpitämätöntä. Tino tunsi punan kohoavan kasvoilleen Berwaldin keinuttaessa heitä. He olivat olleet oikeassa. Berwald ihan varmasti piti hänestä. Ei kai poika muuten tanssisi hänen kanssaan niin intiimisti. Tino veti kätensä Berwaldin käsivarsilta ja kiersi ne hänen ympärilleen. Berwaldin piti muistella hetki miten taas hengitettiin Tinon painaessa päänsä hänen rintaansa vasten.

"Tule", Berwald kuiskasi Tinon korvaan ja alkoi johdattaa häntä pois ihmisvilinästä. Hän kulki ulko-ovia kohden.

Mathias näki Berwaldin vievän Tinoa pois. Hän hymyili ja palasi takaisin Alexin kanssa jutteluun sohvalla, jonne he olivat palanneet. Mathias oli kokeillut onneaan ja kiertänyt toisen kätensä pienemmän pojan harteille. Suureksi yllätykseksi Alex ei ollut ravistanut kättä pois vaan antoi Mathiaksen vetää hänet lähemmäs. Mathias otti hörpyn uudesta pina coladastaan ja toivoi että Berwaldilla kävisi yhtä hyvä tuuri kuin hänellä.

Berwald johdatti Tinon ulos salista ja ulos pihalle. Kello läheni jo puolta yötä ja ulkona oli pimeää, mutta koulun ulkolyhdyt valaisivat campuksella mutkittelevia teitä. Berwald kuitenkin poikkesi polulta ja vei Tinon syrjäisempään paikkaan. Puiden katveessa oli pari penkkiä, joilla kaikki koulun pariskunnat yleensä kiehnäsivät valvojien katseilta suojassa. Berwald kiitti onneaan, että paikalla ei tuolloin ollut ketään. Kaikki viihtyivät discossa ja ainoa ääni joka kuului pihalla, oli vaimea musiikin jyly päärakennuksen suunnalta ja pari lintua puissa. Berwald istui penkille ja Tino istuutui hänen viereensä.

Nyt heidän välilleen kuitenkin laskeutui hiljaisuus. He kumpikin tiesivät että tästä ei ollut paluuta. He tunsivat muutakin kuin ystävyyttä välillään, mutta jotenkin nyt se tuntui olevan vaikea sanoa. Tai näyttää. Berwald kääntyi Tinoon päin joka katsoi häntä vakain silmin.

"Tino…"

Berwald kumartui lähemmäs ja Tino tunsi sydämensä käyvän ylikierroksilla. Berwald varmasti kuuli sen hakkaavan täysillä. Berwald nosti kätensä Tinon poskelle ja pysähtyi vain kahden sentin päähän Tinon huulista. Berwald pysähtyi tarkkaillakseen pojan reaktiota, mutta kun tämä ei työntänyt Berwaldia pois, hän ojentautui lähemmäs. Berwaldin huulet sipaisivat ensin varovasti Tinon huulia, sitten he painautuivat toisiaan vasten suudellen voimakkaasti. Tino voihkaisi suudelmaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut samanlaista. Berwaldin huulet olivat kuin tulta ja jäätä samaan aikaan ja ne meinasivat pysäyttää Tinon hengen kokonaan. Hän nojautui lähemmäs ja Berwald kietoi toisen kätensä Tinon ympärille. Tino heitti kätensä pidemmän miehen kaulalle ja vei sormiaan tämän hiuksien lomitse. Berwald voihkaisi kuuluvasti ja veti kasvonsa hetkeksi antaakseen heille aikaa hengittää. Tino veti hänet kuitenkin melkeinpä heti takaisin suudelmaan. Tino ei voinut itselleen mitään. Hän ei koskaan ollut kokenut sellaista läheisyyttä. Tuntui hyvältä tuntea Berwaldin huulet hänen omillaan ja pojan kädet ympärillään. Tinosta tuntui omaksi kauhukseen melkein alkavansa itkeä. Hän ei osannut selittää itselleen miksi kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen poskilleen. Berwald vetäytyi pois äkkiä huomatessaan kyyneleet.

"Tino!" hän sanoi hiljaa ja otti pojan kasvot käsiensä väliin. "Mikä hätänä? Jos et halunnut, että minä…"

"EI!" Tino sanoi nopeasti, "Ei… Ei se sitä… en tiedä itsekään miksi…"

Tino niiskaisi ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleet pois kämmensyrjällään.

"Minä vain…", hän nosti katseensa Berwaldiin ja hymyili sädehtien, "…niin onnellinen."

Berwald veti Tinon syliinsä ja painoi rajusti tämän raivokkaaseen suudelmaan. Berwald kietoi kätensä Tinon hiuksiin ja veti tämän yhä lähemmäksi, niin ettei heidän väliinsä jäänyt ollenkaan tilaa.

"Sinä olet onnellinen?" Berwald kysyi hengittäen raskaasti heidän erottua taas ottamaan happea.

"Olen", Tino vastasi ja hymyili taas, pieni kyynel vielä silmässään.

Berwald halasi Tinoa tiukasti.

"Tiedätkö mitä? Minua hieman pelottaa tämä", Berwald kuiskasi Tinolle. Tinosta tuntui samalta, mutta silloin hän muisti Berwaldin kertoneen, että hän oli kerran menettänyt rakkaansa.

"Johtuuko se siitä rakkaasta jonka menetit?" Tino kysyi hiljaa. Tino ei ollut Berwaldin ainoa rakas. Hänellä oli ollut toinen.

Berwald tunsi tajuavan Tinon äänestä mitä hän mietti. Berwald kumartui suutelemaan Tinoa taas, joka vastasi epävarmana.

"Kyllä, se johtuu hänestä.", hän sanoi ja hymyili Tinolle, "Rakastin Noraa, luokallani ollutta tyttöä, mutta hän kuoli. En uskonut koskaan enää tuntevani samoin ketään kohtaan ja oli kuin en voisi enää milloinkaan tuntea niin. Mutta sinä Tino…", hän silitti vieressään olevan pojan poskea hellästi.

"Sinä tulit elämääni aika törmäyksellä"

Tino nauroi ja hymyili Berwaldin sylissä.

"Minä rakastan sinua Tino. Vaikka en aluksi voinut uskoakaan sitä, rakastan sinua jopa enemmän kuin Noraa.", Berwald tunnusti ja suuteli taas poikaa. Tino naama punastui räväkästi ja hän käänsi katseensa nolona pois.

"Entä sinä?" Berwald kysyi pitäen Tinoa otteessaan.

"Minä…", Tino änkytti, "Luulen että tunnen samoin…"

Berwald tuijotti Tinoa hetken ja purskahti sitten nauruun. Tino tuijotti poikaa edessään. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tätä nauravan niin rajusti ja oli aika varma, ettei kukaan muukaan ollut. Tinoa alkoi nolottaa yhä enemmän. Miksi Berwald nauroi?

"Voi Tino", Berwald naurahti ja hieroi Tinon poskea peukalollaan, "Luulet vai?"

Tino tajusi, että oli tainnut loukata Berwaldin tunteita.

"Anteeksi, en vain tiedä rakkaudesta oikein mitään…", hän mutisi anteeksi pyynnöksi. Berwald ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt vihaiselta, eikä edes loukatulta.

"Olen kyllä huomannut, että on asioita, joita et ole kokenut ja se on kyllä surullista. Mutta minä lupaan Tino, että voin näyttää sinulle mitä rakkaus merkitsee.", hän sanoi ja halasi Tinoa tiukasti.

Heidän välillään oli hetken hiljaisuus ja sitten Berwald nosti katseensa taas Tinoon.

"Haluaisitko kuulla hänestä? Norasta?", Berwald kysyi, "En ole koskaan kertonut hänestä sen jälkeen, kun hän kuoli, mutta nyt kun minulla on sinut. Haluaisin saada hänet vihdoin pois kummittelemasta mielestäni."

Tino nyökkäsi ja suuteli kevyesti Berwaldia.

"Kerro vain. Minä kuuntelen, mutta…", Tino painoi päänsä Berwaldin rintaa vasten, "Toivon ettet kysele minulta vielä mitään, vaikka kerrotkin minulle oman tarinasi. En tiedä, voinko vielä kertoa sinulle omaani."

Berwaldin täytyi myöntää, että häntä kalvoi saada tietää mitä Tinolle oli tapahtunut, mutta päätti luottaa Tinoon. Hän kertoisi kun hän olisi siihen valmis. Sillä välin, Berwald halusi omalta osaltaan kaiken selväksi. Hän myös todella halusi poistaa Noran pois painajaisistaan ja jättää tämän vain muistoihinsa.

"Hyvä on, kerro kun pystyt siihen.", Berwald sanoi ja otti paremman asennon penkillä, Tino yhä sylissään. "Tapasin Noran ollessani yläasteella. Me olimme onnellisia. Kunnes tapahtui jotain, mikä särki sydämeni."

.

.

.

**Argh! Kirjoitin tämän putkeen tässä. En ole tehnyt mitään hyödyllistä. Paitsi siivosin huoneeni, kun siitä tultiin raivoamaan. Olen kuulemma possu. Mutta tosiaan ensi luvussa vihdoin saadaan selville Berwaldin edesmenneen rakkauden Noran kohtalo. Siihen asti :D**


	12. 11 Puhelu häneltä

**Jes! Mä sain kirjoitettua tän! Hieman on viime kerrasta aikaa -_-' No, tässä tämä nyt on. Mä olisin laittanut tämän nettiin jo eilen, mutta meidän netti teki lakon. Tässä osassa paljastuukin paljon asioita :D **

.

.

"Nora ja minä aloitimme seurustelemaan yläasteella. Hän oli ainoa nainen jota rakastin ja tulen koskaan rakastamaan. Nythän minulla on sinut.", Berwald hymyili ja suuteli Tinoa otsalle. "Alussa kaikki tuntui ihanalta ja satumaiselta. Me kävimme monissa paikoissa ja esittelin hänet vanhemmilleni, jotka ihastuivat häneen heti. Hän olikin todella mukava persoona. Nora esitteli myös minut hänen vanhemmilleen. Hänen äidillään ei ollut oikein minkäänlaista mielipidettä minusta, mutta Noran isä vihasi minua heti. Hän kai ei vain halunnut luovuttaa suloista tytärtään kenellekään.

Vaikka hänen isänsä ei minusta pitänytkään, Nora ei antanut sen vaivata häntä. Jatkoimme seurusteluamme. Olimme olleet yhdessä melkein jo vuoden, kun Nora alkoi käyttäytyä oudosti. Hän alkoi perua tapaamisiamme ja hänen kännykkänsä tuntui aina olevan varattu. En pitänyt siitä, mutta annoin asian olla. Ehkä jo silloin aavistelin jotain. Nora tuntui niin kovin etäiseltä ja surulliselta koko ajan.

Yhtenä iltana kun kävelimme puistossa, hän veti minut syrjemmälle ja alkoi itkeä. Yritin lohduttaa häntä, mutta Nora vain torjui käteni.

En osannut tehdä mitään. Nora kääntyi minuun selin ja sanoi sitten ettei voinut enää olla kanssani. Hän sanoi että oli rakastunut toiseen.

En voinut tehdä mitään. Nora itki ja pyyteli loputtomasti anteeksi. Minä vain käännyin ja juoksin pois. Viimeiset viikot ennen kesälomaa laahustin koulussa vain masentuneena, enkä voinut keskittyä mihinkään kunnolla. Välttelin Noraa ja en jutellut kenenkään kanssa. Kesäloman vihdoin alkaessa ilmoitin vanhemmilleni lähteväni isovanhemmilleni Ruotsiin pariksi viikoksi. He olivat mielissään lähdöstäni, sillä he olivat huolissaan minusta ja toivoivat ruotsinmatkan isovanhempien luokse, piristäisi minua. Lähdin siis Ruotsiin ilmoittamasta asiasta kenellekään muulle kuin vanhemmilleni. En osannut aavistaakaan mitä tuosta seurasi.

Noran isä ei ollut mieltynyt yhtään enemmän tyttärensä uuteen poikaystävään kuin minuunkaan. Isäni oli törmännyt häneen kaupassa ja sanonut ohimennen matkastani isovanhempieni luokse. Noran isä sai tästä idean. En tiedä mitä hän oikein ajatteli. Hän kertoi Noralle, että olin tehnyt itsemurhan.

Myöhemmin sain selville, että hänen isänsä oli toivonut Noran jättävän uuden poikaystävänsä syyllisyyden takia. Nora tekikin juuri niin. Hän jätti poikaystävänsä ja sulkeutui huoneeseensa. Nora oli soittanut vanhemmilleni ja kysynyt missä olin, mutta he eivät kertoneet hänelle mitään. He tiesivät etten halunnut hänen tietävän. Juuri sinä päivänä kun tulin kotiin, hänen isänsä tuli meille. Hän koputti oveen ja kun tulin ovelle avaamaan, järkytyin näystä edessäni. Hänen isänsä oli murheen murtama ja hätääntynyt. Kyynelten vieriessä pitkin hänen poskiaan, Noran isä rukoili minua etsimään tyttärensä.

Noran isä oli tullut illalla kotiin ja löytänyt viestin jossa tytär kertoi kuolevansa minun kanssani. Noran isä oli soittanut poliiseille ja lähtenyt itsekin etsimään lastaan. Vedin takin päälleni ja syöksyin pimeään kaduille huutaen Noran nimeä. Etsin häntä kaikkialta ja pian ohitseni ajoi poliisiauto. Se ajoi sillan suuntaan ja kauhun alkaessa ottaa minusta vallan, syöksyin auton perään. Saapuessani sillalle, näin poliisien yrittävän pelastaa sillan kaiteella seisovaa Noraa. Tyttö seisoi kasvot kohti mustia syviä ja huusi poliiseja jättämään hänet rauhaan. Juoksin ohi poliisien ja huusin Noran nimeä. Hän kääntyi epäuskoinen ilme naamallaan, joka muuttui riemuksi hänen tajutessaan, että olin elossa. Hän kääntyi ja ojensin käteni ottaakseni hänet vastaan.

Juuri kun Nora oli kumartuessa ottamaan minua kädestä kiinni, hänen jalkansa lipesi kaiteelta ja…

hän syöksyi alas sillalta kuolemaan."

Tino rutisti Berwaldia lujasti ja tunsi suunnatonta sääliä poikaa kohtaan. Berwald oli selvästi rakastanut tyttöä paljon ja Tino alkoi epäillä olisiko hänestä vastusta Noralle. Berwald irrottautui syleilystä suudellakseen Tinoa ja hymyili tälle.

"Vaikka en voi unohtaa Noraa, en enää voi ajatella häntä. En enää, kun sinä tulit ja muutit maailmani Tino.", Berwald sanoi ja silitti kädellään Tinon poskea. "Noran kuoleman jälkeen en uskonut että voisin koskaan enää rakastua kehenkään. Silloin en tietenkään tuntenut sinua. Tiedäthän Tino, että voit kertoa minulle mitä tahansa. Mitä tahansa."

Tino laski katseensa. Hänestä tuntui kamalta katsoa Berwaldin rehellisiin ja ystävällisiin kasvoihin. Muut sanoivat aina, että poika näytti pelottavalta, mutta Tino näki vain uskollisuutta ja rakkautta noissa kasvoissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut katsoa tätä silmiin vastatessaan.

"Tiedän Berwald…"

Berwaldin iholla kävi pieni väristys. Ilma oli muuttunut aika koleaksi. Heidän olisi parasta palata takaisin saliin, ennen kuin he molemmat saisivat kuumeen. Tino tuntui ajattelevan samaa ja nousi Berwaldin sylistä ja veti sitten pojan mukanaan ylös. He kävelivät käsi kädessä pitkän matkaa. Heidän tultua valoisalle alueelle, Tino irrotti otteensa Berwaldin kädestä ja hymyili tälle anteeksi pyytävästi. Hän ei ihan ollut innoissaan ajatuksesta, että koko koulu saisi tietää heidän suhteestaan. Ennekuin he kuitenkin pääsivät salin oville, Tinon kännykkä alkoi soida. Tino kaivoi sen taskustaan ja katsoi numeroa. Se oli tuntematon. Ei kai taas, Tino ajatteli ja aikoi jo painaa punaista luuria. Sitten hän tuli vilkaisseeksi Berwaldia, joka katsoi häneen kysyvästi. Tino tunsi voimakkaan rohkeuden syöksyvän sisäänsä. Soittelija saisi kuulla kunniansa.

"Haloo?"

"_Tino! Tino oletko se sinä? Siitä on niin pitkä aika. Ihanaa kuulla ääntäsi!_" kuului linjan toisesta päästä. Tino tuijotti eteensä ja yritti yhdistää tutun äänen kasvoihin. Sitten.

"Ivan.", hän sanoi uskomatta korviaan. Ivan oli soittanut hänelle. Miksi? Miksi nyt?

"_Voi Tino! En ole saanut sinua kiinni, vaikka olen yrittänyt jo kauan. Sinä olet hyvä piileskelemään. Olen niin pahoillani mitä isällesi tapahtui._", Ivan sanoi. Ehkä se johtui puhelimesta, mutta mies ei kuulostanut yhtään olevansa pahoillaan.

Tino henkäisi syvästi ja sulki silmänsä.

"Ivan… Mitä sinä haluat? Miksi olet etsinyt minua? Sinun pitää tietää, etten enää palaa siihen… maailmaan…", Tino sanoi ja madalsi hieman ääntään. Hän tiesi että Berwald kuunteli ja että tämän kasvoille oli kohonnut huolestunut ja hieman vihainen ilme.

"_Kuulet minusta niin pitkän ajan jälkeen ja heti pitää mennä asiaan vai? Haluan tavata sinut tietysti._"

"Tavata?" Tino kysyi ihmeissään. "Ivan… en usko, että se on hyvä ajatus… Minä todella haluan pois siitä kaikesta. Sen jälkeen mitä isälle tapahtui."

Berwald tuijotti Tinoa. Kuka oli Ivan? Mies selvästi tunsi Tinon ja tiesi mitä tämän menneisyydessä oli tapahtunut. Berwald tunti mustasukkaisuuden piston sydämessään. Mies halusi tavata Tinon. Ja mitä Tino puhui siitä kaikesta. Miksei Tino voinut kertoa hänelle? Miksi?

"_Se mitä isällesi tapahtui oli harmillista, mutta hänellä ei ollut ketään, joka olisi suojellut häntä. Tino. Sinä tiedät että minulla on valtaa pysäyttää ihmiset jotka haluavat sinulle pahaa. Tiedän että sinulla on ollut rankkaa. Koko perheesi on poissa. Minä tahtoisin ottaa sinut asumaan luokseni. Olen sen isällesi velkaa._", Ivan sanoi ja Tinon ajatukset harhailivat hieman.

Kyllähän hän tunsi Ivanin. Hän oli auttanut isää. Hän oli ollut ystävällinen Tinolle. Mutta… asua hänen kanssaan? Hän ei ollut tiennyt tapaisiko edes miestä enää koskaan. Tino vilkaisi taas Berwaldia. Pitkä poika katsoi häneen huolissaan ja Tino ojensi kätensä puristamaan Berwaldin kättä.

"Kiitos tarjouksesta Ivan, mutta en aio enää palata. Vaikka olenkin iloinen siitä, että kuulostat voivan hyvin, minä haluan olla täällä. Olen täällä onnellinen."

Vaikka Berwald ei käsittänyt alkuunkaan mistä Tino puhui, hän käsitti kyllä Tinon sanat. Jos Tino olisi onnellinen hänen kanssaan, kukaan ei muuttaisi sitä.

Linjan toisessa päässä tuli pitkäksi toviksi hiljaista.

"Ivan?"

"_Ah! No se on sinun päätöksesi. Tulet antamaan viimeisen sanan. Harmi ettet suostunut tapaamaan. Haluan nähdä miltä näytät nykyään. Hauskaa yötä._"

Ja Ivan katkaisi puhelun. Tino nosti kännykän korvaltaan ja tuijotti sitä ihmeissään kulmakarvat huolestuneessa rypyssä. Ivan tuntui oudolta.

Berwald veti Tinon lähelleen.

"Berwald!" Tino huudahti yllättyneenä.

"Kerro minulle! Ole kiltti ja kerro minulle! Sinä olet kokenut kaikesta päättelemästäni paljon. Etkö luota minuun tarpeeksi?" Berwald huusi ja rutisti Tinoa itseään vasten.

Tino tunsi piston sisimmässään. Hän luotti Berwaldiin täydestä sydämestään, mutta hän pelkäsi, mitä tämä ajattelisi hänestä saatuaan tietää totuuden. Totuuden hänestä.

"Huomenna Berwald…", Tino sanoi välttääkseen keskustelun siltä yöltä. "Lupaan että kerron huomenna…"

Berwald irrottautui Tinosta ja kääntyi selin häneen. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Tino oli niin surullisen näköinen. Miksi hän ei vain voinut kertoa? Mitä tahansa se olikin, Berwald auttaisi Tinon sen yli. Hän auttaisi Tinoa.

Tino kosketti hellästi pitemmän pojan selkää ja Berwald kääntyi hitaasti takaisin rennonpana.

"Anna anteeksi Berwald, mutta minä pelkään kertoa sitä kenellekään.", Tino kuiskasi ääni särähtäen.

Berwald kietoi pojan taas syleilyyn ja toivoi, että voisi olla Tinolle paremmin avuksi, kuin halatessaan siinä pientä poikaa.

"Ohhohhohhoo! Tämä iltahan näyttää suunnanneen oikeille raiteilleen!", kuului iloinen ääni heidän vierestään.

Tino ja Berwald irrottautuivat molemmat nopeasti toisistaan. Alex harppoi tietä pitkin ja Mathias tuli hänen takanaan.

"Ääääänd leidiis äänd henkselmääns, Powersissa on uusi pariskunta!" Mathias naureskeli ja Alex kopautti häntä päähän.

"Mitä te täällä teette?" Tino kysyi punaisena.

"Etsitään Isakia.", Mathias sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään, "Hän ja Kaoru karkasivat jonnekin ja Alex leikkii hänen pelastajaansa."

"Pää kiinni Mathias!" Alex sanoi, "Vaikka Kaoru vaikuttaakin kunnollisesta tyypiltä, minä EN anna hänen viedä pikkuveljeäni näin varhaisissa alussa minnekään hämärään paikkaan!"

"Voi luoja…", Mathias mutisi ja he tulivat viimein siihen, missä Tino ja Berwald seisoivat.

"he ovat varmasti menneet sinne kiehnäys penkki paikkaan! Se Kaoru saa katua, jos koskee veljeeni!"

"Eivät he siellä olleet.", Tino sanoi ajattelematta. Mathias sinkautti heihin pari tietävää katsetta ja hymyili piruillen.

"Mutta te olitte. Vai?"

Tino ja Berwald punastuivat molemmat, mutta Alex kiehui entistä enemmän.

"He ovat siis jossain täällä puskissa! Minä etsin heidät ja opetan sille pojalle miten käy, kun varastaa Isakin kysymättä ensin tämän isoveljeltä suostumusta!" näin sanottunaan, Alex tarpoi puskiin ja alkoi haroa merkkejä hänen rakkaasta pikkuveljestään.

"Hän on hieman ylisuojelevainen.", Mathias sanoi ja katsoi Alexin perään. "Teiltä jäi muuten väliin Franciksen stripshow. Hän kiipesi sellaista tankoa pitkin ylös, niin etteivät opettajat ja asuntolanvalvovat voineet saada häntä kiinni ja alkoi sitten stripata siellä. Hyvät käsilihakset täytyy myöntää."

Tino nauroi ja Berwald pudisti huvittuneena päätään.

"Outs!"

Alexin ääni kuului pensaikosta ja muut tulivat pensaikkoihin.

"Alex! Missä olet? Miten sinun kävi?" Mathias huusi ja yritti nähdä eteensä hämärässä pusikossa.

"Täällä. Kompastuin johonkin ja… Mitä? Hei! Oletko sinä… Hei!", Alexin ääni kuului heidän edestään, "Kaoru on täällä! Hän tuntuu olevan tajuton! Tulkaa pian!"

He juoksivat nopeasti paikalle ja näyttivät kännyköillään valoa. Heidän edessä istui Alex joka ravisti Kaorua, joka makasi maassaan pitkin pituuttaan.

"Herää! Missä Isak on?"

Kaorun silmäluomet väpättivät ja pian hänen silmänsä avautuivat.

"Missä?", hän sopersi ensin ja nousi sitten pystyyn, "Missä Isak on?"

"Sitä MINÄ kysyn SINULTA! Missä veljeni on?", Alex huusi ja ravisteli taas poikaa. Tino laskeutui heidän tasolleen pidätelläkseen Alexia, joka näytti hätääntyneeltä. Yhtään sen paremmalta ei näyttänyt Kaoru, vaan hän katseli heitä silmät selällään.

"En tiedä!" hän huusi peloissaan, "Me kävelimme tietä sinne oksien suojassa olevaan penkkipaikkaan ja… muistan että naureskelimme ja yhtäkkiä kaikki meni pimeäksi!"

Kaoru painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Tino vilkuili hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Missä Isak oli?

Tinon kännykkä ilmoitti hänen saaneen uuden viestin.

Tino avasi viestin ja henkäisi sitten kuuluvasti.

_Jos haluat pojan vahingoittuneena takaisin,_

_-Tuo se mitä haluan Powerssin koulun ruokala rakennukseen_

_Tiedät kyllä mitä tarkoitan_

_Anna lopullinen vastauksesi silloin_

_Odotan sinua Tino-_

"Ei! Ei se voi… Ivan!" Tino huusi ja nousi pystyyn nopeasti.

.

.

.

**Iik! Kuvioihin tuli mukaan Ivan! Ja mitä Isakin on käynyt? Mitä on se asia joka Tinon pitää vaihtaa Isakiin? Lol :D Paljon kysymyksiä xD**


	13. 12 Muistitikku

**Oijoijoijoijooi! :D Tämä on oikea Action! luku :D Miten Isakin käy? **

.

.

Tino seisoi tuijottaen viestiä. Kaikki katsoivat häntä huolestunein ilmein. Berwald ja Alex nousivat ja tulivat Tinon luokse.

"Mitä! Liittyykö se jotenkin Isakiin? Missä hän on?" Alex kysyi kauhuissaan.

"Ivan. Se joka soitti sinulle juuri äsken ja pyysi tavata?" Berwald sanoi ja katsoi tiukasti Tinoon.

Tino tuijotti puhelinta ja nielaisi sitten palan pois kurkustaan. Hän tyrkkäsi puhelimen Alexille ja Berwaldille ja juoksi pois puskista.

"Tino!" Berwald huusi tämän perään. Hän käänsi päänsä lukeakseen viestin kännykän näytöltä. Alex toisti sanat äänettömästi.

_Jos haluat pojan vahingoittumattomana takaisin…_

Tino juoksi minkä jaloistaan pääsi. Muut eivät vielä seuranneet häntä ja Tino toivoi, etteivät he niin tekisikään. Idiootti miksi annoit sen puhelimen heille? Tino soimasi itseään. Puhelimen luovuttaminen Berwaldille ja muutenkin hysteeriselle Alexille oli ollut tyhmää. Toisaalta se oli antanut hänelle pienen etumatkan. Tino näki asuntolat edessään ja syöksyi kolmosasuntolan ovista sisään. Hän juoksi rappusiin ja koko matkan ylös, vaikka rintaan pisti ja jalkoihin särki. Tino pääsi hänen ja Eduardin ovelle ja kaivoi avaimet nopeasti taskustaan. Päästyään vihdoin sisälle, hän avasi työpöydän laatikon ja otti esille muistitikun.

Tino pysähtyi tuijottamaan tikkua. Ivan. Miksi se olit sinä?

Tinon katse osui sänkynsä alla olevaan laukkuun. Syteen tai saveen. Hän ei voisi ikuisesti juosta. Anteeksi Alex, Mathias, Isak… Berwald.

Tino avasi laukun ja veti esiin aseen, jonka hänen isänsä oli antanut Tinolle. Tino ei ollut koskaan ampunut mitään ihmeellisempää kuin peltitölkkejä ja muita maalitauluja. Käsiase oli raskas, mutta Tinon käsi oli varma hänen vetäessään kassista kotelon, jonka pystyi kiinnittämään vyöhön. Tino sujautti aseen koteloon ja veti violetin toppinsa sen päälle. Juuri kun Tino oli saanut topin vedettyä alas, Berwald, Alex, Mathias ja Kaoru ryntäsivät sisään. Tino nappasi pöydälle jättäneensä tikun ja Alex tuli hänen luokseen. Hän tarttui Tinoa hänen takkinsa kauluksesta ja tönäisi tämän lipastoa päin.

"Mihin sinä olet sotkenut Isakin?" hän huusi Tinolle. Tino ei vastannut vaan piti pokerinaamansa, vaikka Alexin sanat sattuivatkin häntä paljon. Berwald tuli Alexin viereen ja irrotti tämän kädet. Kaoru ja Mathias vetivät pelokkaan Alexin pois Tinon kimpusta samalla katsoen tätä epäluuloisena.

"Tino. Sinun pitää selittää tämä nyt!" Berwald sanoi tiukasti. Tinon ilme ei värähtänytkään hänen tönäistäessä Berwaldin pois tieltä ja suunnatessaan ovelle.

"Älkää huoliko. Minä en anna Isakille tapahtuvan mitään pahaa. Jääkää te tänne.", sanat olivat ehtineet juuri ja juuri ilmoille, kun Alex jo oli Tinon vieressä, nyt rauhallisempana.

"Älä luulekaan Tino!" hän sanoi ja katsoi Tinoa tiukasti, "Isak on minun pikkuveljeni. En minä voi istua täällä ja antaa sinun mennä sinne yksin! Kuka tämä Ivan on? Ja mitä hän sinulta haluaa? Minkä vuoksi veljeni hyvinvointi on vaarassa?"

Tino katsoi Alexia ja hänen naamallaan näkyi pieni murheen ilme.

"Me emme voi keskustella tästä nyt. Minun on mentävä ruokalaan. En halua teitä sinne, se… se voi olla vaarallista. Isakille ei käy mitenkään, lupaan sen."

Berwald harppoi Tinon luokse ja veti tämän yhtäkkiseen suudelmaan. Tino oli niin yllättynyt tästä, ettei tajunnut edes protestoida vaikka Alex, Mathias ja Kaoru olivat aivan heidän nenänsä edessä. Berwald irrottautui Tinosta hitaasti ja katsoi häntä lempeästi.

"Tino. Minä tulen mukaan. Sinä et voi selviytyä kaikesta yksin. Kun Ivan soitti sinulle, sanoit että et halua palata edelliseen elämääsi takaisin. Sanoit että täällä olet onnellinen. Minä olen onnellinen silloin kuin sinäkin olet ja jos joku uhkaa tuota onnea, hän saa minut vastaansa!" Berwald astui ulos käytävään ja ojensi Tinolle kätensä. Kaoru meni Berwaldin viereen.

"Minä rakastan Isakia! Hän on pulassa. Et kai sinä tosissasi luule, että minä voin olla menemättä sinne pelastamaan häntä?"

"Aivan totta!" Mathias sanoi ja asteli Alexin kanssa myös käytävään seisomaan, "En usko että pyysit tätä Tino, joten meidän pitää yksinkertaisesti mennä hakemaan Isak takaisin. Sinun kanssasi."

"En jätä veljeäni sinne. En myöskään päästä sinua sinne yksin.", Alex sanoi ja Tino tuijotti ystäviään silmät selällään.

Hän tunsi pienen kyyneleen vierähtävän poskelleen. Tino nosti kätensä ja pyyhki sen pois ihmeissään. Itkeä nyt tällaisella hetkellä… Hän nosti katseensa ja ojensi kätensä ottamaan kiinni Berwaldin kädestä. Tino kulki joukon johdossa ja yritti olla välittämästä kauheasta aavistuksesta mitä Isakille oli voinut käydä. Hän ei vieläkään voinut uskoa sitä. Ivan. Ivan, jota hän ei ollut antanut ilmi poliisille, vaikka häntä kuinka painostettiin.

"Kerro edes kuka tämä Ivan on? Missä sinä olet tutustunut tuollaiseen tyyppiin?" Mathias kysyi heidän kiiruhtaessaan ruokalaa kohti.

"Ivan Braginski on suuressa rikollisjärjestössä töissä. Hän on kai nyt sen johdossa…", Tino selitti muille ilme huolestuneessa rypyssä, "Isäni teki hänelle töitä ja hän kävi meillä silloin tällöin. Hän oli hyvä minulle. En voi uskoa, että hän todella tekisi tämän minulle…"

Tinon ääni kuulosti särkyneeltä. Berwald puristi hänen kättään.

"Isäni oli kovakourainen mies. Ei säästellyt mitään 'kurituksessa'. Ivan lohdutti minua silloin, kun kaikki tuntui liian raskaalta. En vain voi uskoa, että hän on ollut kaiken takana…"

"Minkä kaiken?" Alex kysyi.

"Kaiken sen, minkä takia molemmat vanhempani ovat kuolleet, miksi minun piti piiloutua entisestä elämästäni ja minkä vuoksi veljesi halutaan vaihtaa muistitikkuun…", Tino sanoi katkerana ja pysähtyi heidän tullessa ruokalan ovelle.

Tino irrotti otteensa Berwaldin kädestä ja avasi oven ruokalaan. Rakennuksessa oli myös kotitalousluokat ja varastohuoneita, joten paikka oli todella iso. Kuu valaisi ruokalan isoista ikkunoista heidän matkaansa ruokasalin poikki. Isakia tai Ivania ei näkynyt, joten Tino oletti heidän olevan syvemmällä rakennuksessa. He lähtivät kulkemaan ovea kohti, joka johti käytäviin. Ainoa valonlähde olivat sinisenä hohtelevat koristevalot, heidän kulkiessaan sokkeloisen käytävän poikki. He katsoivat jokaiseen aukinaiseen huoneeseen löytämättä Isakia ja Ivania. Huoneen käytävässä heidän edessään oli enää yksi ovi. He pysähtyivät muutaman metrin päähän siitä. Alex tuli Tinon luokse.

"Sanoit hänen olevan rikollisliigan johdossa. Onko hän yksin?"

"On hän…", Tino sanoi varmana, "Ivan tykkää toimia yksin ja hän ei usko meidän voivan hänelle mitään."

Tino käveli ovelle ja avasi sen sepposen selälleen.

Huoneessa oli valot päällä. Siellä oli paljon vanhoja keittiökoneita ja pöytiä huoneen reunoilla. Peräseinällä yhdellä näistä pöydistä istui Ivan. Hänen lähellään lattialla istui kyyryssä kauhistuneen näköinen Isak. Poika ei näyttänyt olevan millään lailla vahingoittunut ja Tino siirsi katseensa äkkiä Ivaniin.

Alex, Kaoru, Mathias ja Berwald tulivat Tinon perässä huoneeseen ja silmäilivät huolestuneena Isakia ja varuillaan Ivania. Ivan nosti katseensa kun he tulivat huoneeseen. Hänen silmänsä kirkastuvat nähdessään Tinon ja Ivan heilutti kättään tervehdykseksi.

"Tino! Siitä todellakin on pitkä aika kun olemme viimeksi nähneet! Olet tullut äitiisi. Kaunis nainen." Ivan sanoi iloisena ja Tino katsoi tähän vihaisena.

"Ivan…", hän tervehti nyökkäyksellä, "Päästä Isak."

Ivan näytti hieman harmistuneelta, että Tino meni heti siihen asiaan ja vilkaisi halveksien poikaa lattialla.

"No, voinhan minä niin tehdä… ihan kohta. Haluan ensin hieman jutella.", Ivan sanoi ja käänsi taas katseensa huoneen toisessa päässä oleviin poikiin, "Sanoit ettet tulisi luokseni Tino, mutta minä pyydän että tulisit. Luulen, että olet jo keksinyt mitä kaikkea olen tehnyt saadakseni sinut minulle. Sinä olet nokkela poika."

Tino puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja astui askeleen edemmäs.

"En tullut tänne sitä varten, että sinä saisit minut käsiisi. Minulla on haluamasi muistitikku. Senhän sinä haluat. Päästä Isak!" Tino sanoi kovaan ääneen ja veti muistitikun taskustaan.

Ivan silmät singahtivat tikun suuntaan ja hänen silmistään loisti ahneus. Berwald ja muut näkivät selvästi, että heidän edessään oleva mies tahtoi tuon tikun todella pahasti. Ivan kuitenkin näytti nielevän halunsa muistitikkua kohti ja pudisti päätään.

"Totta, tahdon tuon tikun, mutta miksi luulet että tein tämän kaiken? Etsinyt sinua ties mistä, siepannut tämän ystäväsi ja… murhannut vanhempasi? Haluan sinut mukaan kauppaan. Ei tästä maailmasta voi noin vain lähteä.", Ivan sanoi kylmän rauhallisesti ja hymyili häijysti.

Tino astui huomaamattaan pari askelta taaksepäin. Murhannut vanhempasi. Ivan oli vain myöntänyt kaiken, ilman että hänen naamansa oli edes värähtänyt. Tino katsoi jalkoihinsa. Hän vihasi vanhempiaan! He eivät merkinneet hänelle yhtään mitään. Silti… Isä…

Berwald tuijotti Ivania järkyttyneenä. Tuo mies juuri myönsi murhanneensa kaksi ihmistä! Hän oli hullu! Berwald vilkaisi huolestuneena Tinoa. Tämä tuijotti alas jalkoihinsa ja hänen naamallaan oli murheen murtama ilme.

"Et voi uskoakaan mikä homma tässä on ollut.", Ivan jatkoi ilmeisesti piittaamatta Tinon ahdingosta. "Isästäsi oli niin helppo päästä eroon, mutta sinä et ollutkaan missään näköpiirissä. Etsin, mutta sitten poliisi olikin jo ottanut sinut suojiinsa ja tuuppasivat sitten sinut sinne bordelliin, missä äitisi piti majaa. Ne olivat kyllä yksiä idiootteja poliiseja. Sain sinut melkein silloin, kun äitisi päätti myydä sinut, mutta sinä karkasit taas! Käy melkein sääliksi sitä naista, kun hän tajusi, ettei hänellä ollutkaan mitään kaupattavaa..."

"LOPETA!" Tino huusi silloin. Hän oli peittänyt käsillään korvansa ja hän tärisi. Berwald, Alex, Mathias ja Kaoru eivät osanneet sanoa mitään. He olivat tienneet, että Tinolla oli ollut rankkaa, mutta he eivät todellakaan olleet kuvitelleet mitään tällaista!

He astuivat Tinon eteen silloin. Heidän kaikkien kasvoilla oli hehkuva viha. Berwald näytti siltä, että tämä voisi heti hypätä tuon miehen kurkkuun kiinni, ellei Isak olisi niin lähellä Ivania. Ivan kallisti päätään hymyillen.

"Oo, ovatko he sinun ystäviäsi? Ilmeistä päätellen, et ole ollut kovin rehellinen heille. En tosin ole yllättynyt. Rikollisuushan ei ole kovin suotava piirre yhteiskunnassa.", Ivan katsahti taas Tinoon, joka katsoi tähän kauhuissaan.

"Mitä? Eivätkö he tiedä sinusta yhtään mitään? Voi Tino. Hyvä on.", Ivan nousi istumasta pöydältä ja levitti kätensä viattoman näköisenä. "Tehdään näin. Sinä Tino tulet muistitikun kanssa tänne ja minä päästän pojan, enkä kerro enempää isäsi ja sinun touhuistasi. Da?"

"Tino, älä liiku!" Berwald sanoi ja Tino katsahti rakkaaseensa. Berwald näytti siltä kuin olisi valmis ottamaan vaikka luodin hänen puolestaan.

Tino käänsi katseensa Alexiin ja Kaoruun. He olivat selvästi suurissa tuskissa. Jos he eivät antaisi Tinon mennä, Isak jäisi tuon hullun murhaajan kynsiin. Mutta jos Tino menisi, hän ei pääsisi koskaan takaisin. Mathias näytti olevan valmiina syöksymään tappeluun, jos Alex käskisi. Tino henkäisi syvään ja nosti sitten päänsä ylös. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tyynet, hänen astuessaan muiden ohi.

"Tino!" he huusivat. Isak näytti kauhistuneelta. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu selän taakse, mutta hän ei näyttänyt uskaltavan liikahtavankaan paikaltaan.

"Hyvä on Ivan. Päästä Isak. Minä tulen.", ja ennen kuin Berwald tai kukaan muukaan ehti vetää hänet takaisin, Tino kipaisi puoleen väliin huonetta.

Hän jäi odottamaan, että Isak pääsisi veljensä ja rakkaansa luokse. Ivan veti pojan kovakouraisesti ylös ja irrotti köydet hänen käsiensä ympäriltä. Isak otti ensin pari varovaista askelta ja juoksi sitten ensin Tinon luokse. Hän halasi tätä, mutta Tino työnsi Isakin taakseen.

"Mene muiden luokse.", Tino sanoi hiljaa, irrottamatta katsettaan Ivanista, "Valmistautukaa juoksemaan."

Vain Isak kuuli nämä hiljaiset sanat. Hän kipaisi veljensä ja Kaorun luokse, jotka ottivat hänet vastaan ja halasivat tiukasti. Isak toisti heille Tinon sanat. Alex välitti ne Mathiakselle, joka oli kumartunut taputtamaan Isakia päälaelle. Mathias nousi ja kuiskasi Berwaldille Tinon sanat suupielestään. Berwald tuijotti Tino, joka oli alkanut lähestyä Ivania taas. Mitä Tino oikein aikoi? Hän oli kyllä vahva, mutta Ivan oli täysi-ikäinen ja paljon Tinoa isompi ja luultavasti tältä löytyi ase.

Tino lähestyi Ivania ja ennen kuin kukaan ehti sanoa tai tehdä mitään, Tino vetäisi vyökotelostaan käsiaseensa ja ampui Ivania rintaan. Luoti osui ei osunut sydämeen, mutta kipeää se silti teki, päätellen Ivanin karjahduksesta.

"Juoskaa!" Tino huusi ja ampui vielä kerran Ivania, joka näytti järkyttyneeltä ja vihaiselta. Luoti osui miestä jalkaan ja tämä huusi tuskasta.

Et uskonut minun kykenevän siihen, vai mitä Ivan? Tino ajatteli sännätessään muiden perään. Tino oli kuitenkin juuri päässyt ulos huoneesta, kun hän kuuli aseen laukeavan ja tunsi miten luoti upposi kylkeen. Tino parkaisi ja horjahti. Hän tarrasi kädellään kylkeensä ja kompuroi ulos käytävään vetäen samalla oven kiinni takanaan. Hän kaatui, mutta vastassa olivat kädet ottamassa hänet kiinni. Berwald veti Tino pystyyn ja puoliksi kantoi, puoliksi retuutti tämän kauemmaksi käytävään.

"Tino, älä vaan kuole! Et saa kuolla!" Berwald toisteli hätääntyneenä. He saivat Alexin, Kaorun ja Isakin kiinni ruokalan ovien luona. Mathias, karjui puhelimeen ja piti heille ovea auki. Tino puristi asettaan kädessään ja tunsi kuinka hänen otteensa alkoi lipsua todellisuudesta.

Alex ja Kaoru hoputtivat Isakin ulos ja Berwald veti Tinon perässään ruokalasta. Mathias sulki oven ja hän ja Berwald työnsivät oven eteen pari ulkona olevista penkeistä. Alex, Isak ja Kaoru kumartuivat Tinon puoleen. Tämä nojasi Ruokalan seinään ja piteli toisessa kädessään vieläkin asetta ja puristi toisella kädellä verta vuotavaa kylkeään.

"Ei hätää Tino!" Alex sanoi kuulostaen itse hätääntyneeltä, "Germy ja Rome tulevat pian ja he ovat jo ottaneet yhteyttä poliisiin."

Tino hymyili heille heikosti.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi heikosti, "Kaikesta."

Tino irrotti kätensä haavansa päältä ja veti tärisevin käsin taskustaan Ivanin haluaman muistitikun. Hän ojensi sitä Berwaldille, joka oli juuri tullut takaisin hänen luoksensa.

"Älä anna tätä kenellekään. Minun pitää vielä korjata sitä. Se oli kerran mahtava virus, joka olisi voinut halutessaan tuhota kaiken tietoliikenteen. Minä tein sen isän kanssa. Nyt se on melkein korjattu. Se ei enää tuhoa. Se korjaa.", Tino hymyili ja Berwald otti tikun hänen kädestään.

"Tino. Älä kuole! Minä en kestä jos sinä…", Berwald jätti lauseensa kesken ja tarttui Tinoa kädestä.

Tino irrotti vihdoin otteensa aseesta, joka tippui kolahtaen hänen viereensä. Hän puristi heikosti Berwaldin kättä.

"Haha… Minä en ole menossa minnekään. Osuin Ivaniin hyvin. En tappanut häntä, mutta ei hän pääse tuolta ilman apua ulos. Minun ei tarvitse enää mennä pakoon…", Tino naurahti ja sulki silmänsä.

"EI!" Berwald huusi juuri kun Germy ja Rome tulivat heidän luokseen.

.

.

.

**Hähää :D Ähäkutti Ivan :P Kyllä varmaan ketuttaa, kun tollanen rääpäle vesittää suunnitelmat. Mutta voi Tino! Miten sen käy? En ole edes vielä itse päättänyt! Joten seuraavat tapahtumat ovat todellakin ihan puun takaa repäistyjä! Kiitos kaikille taas ihanista kommenteista 3 Rakastan kaikki jotka jaksavat kommentoida minulle.**


	14. 13 Odotan ja tulen

**Vika osa D: Vou. Pisin ficci mitä oon kirjoittanut. Yleensä aloitan kirjoittamaan, mutta en jaksa loppuun asti. Olen kuitenkin päättänyt kirjoittaa loppuun kaiken mitä tänne pistän. Ja tässä on nyt sitten Bittirakkauden viimeinen osa. Olkaa hyvä: **

.

.

.

Tino ei tiennyt missä hän oli. Kaikki oli mustaa. Tino käänsi päätään. Joku istui hänen vieressään. Mies oli häneen päin selin, joten Tino ei voinut nähdä hänen kasvojaan. Jokin miehessä silti vaikutti tutulta. Tino yritti puhua miehelle. Pyytää apua, mutta hänestä ei lähtenyt ääntä. Mies käänsi päätään hieman, paljastamatta silti kasvojaan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet Tino?" mies kysyi, "Ei vielä ole sinun aikasi tulla tänne. Sinulla on asioita hoidettavana vielä. Ihmisiä jotka odottavat sinua."

Tino yritti taas saada ääntään kuuluviin. Hän tunsi tuon äänen. Ihan varmasti. Kuka hän oli? Kuka?

Yhtäkkiä Tino tunsi vajoavansa. Pimeys alkoi jäädä jälkeen. Mies kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän hymyili Tinon ilmeelle.

"Anna anteeksi kaikesta Tino. Rakastan sinua."

"ISÄ!"

Tinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Kaikkialla oli valkoista. Koneista lähtevä hurina kuului selkeästi ja ikkunoista tulvi valoa.

"Tino!"

Hän kääntyi katsomaan vieressään istuvaa poikaa. Berwald! Tino nosti heikosti kättään ja Berwald tarttui siihen hymyillen hellästi.

"Minä… mitä tapahtui?" Tino kysyi väsyneenä.

"Ivan ampui sinua. Sinä pelastit Isakin ja meidät kaikki siltä hullulta.", Berwald sanoi ja hänen äänestään paistoi huoli ja helpotus.

"Pelastin? Ilman minua häntä ei olisi edes siepattu…", Tino sanoi ja käänsi katseensa. Berwald nosti kätensä ja laski sen Tinon poskelle. Hän käänsi pojan kasvot omiinsa päin ja katsoi häntä rakastavasti.

"Se ei ollut sinun vallassasi. Sinä et ole syypää vaan Ivan. Sinä et ole syyllistynyt mihinkään."

"Mutta minä olen!" Tino sanoi ja hänen silmistään alkoi hiljalleen valua katkeria kyyneleitä poskille, "Minä olen vastuussa niin monen ihmisen kuolemasta. Se mitä tein isäni kanssa oli pahaa! Mutta… mutta minä voin vakuuttaa sinulle Berwald, etten silloin tiennyt. En tiennyt tekojeni seurauksia. Kaikki mitä minulla oli, oli isä ja tietokoneet. Hakkerointi oli se mitä hän opetti minulle. Se oli ainoa joka yhdisti meitä. Silloin hän oli minulle isä!"

Tino sulki silmänsä ja kiristi hampaansa yhteen, ettei alkaisi ulvoa surkeuttaan.

"Minä sanoin, ettei minua haitannut että vanhempani kuolivat, mutta… mutta kyllä se…", Tino veti kätensä peittääkseen kasvonsa, "Minä rakastin isääni! Vaikka hän ei ollut kovin hyvä. Hän oli ainoa mitä minulla oli! Hän käski minun piiloutua silloin kun Ivanin kätyrit tulivat taloomme! Hän antoi oman henkensä minun vuokseni!"

Berwald nosti Tinon hellästi pystyyn ja halasi tätä tiukasti. Tino puri hammasta ja kyyneleet kastelivat Berwaldin paidan.

"Minä olen tässä, enkä koskaan mene pois. Tino minä en jätä sinua."

"Berwald…"

"Minä rakastan sinua."

Berwald istui Tinon huoneen ulkopuolella Mathiaksen, Alexin, Isakin ja (Alexin ärsytykseksi) Kaorun kanssa. He odottivat, että tri. Kirkland ja Alfred Jones tulisivat ulos. Tinon herättyä, poliisit olivat tulleet paikalle Foshtell etunenässä, mutta Alfred oli jyrkästi kieltänyt heiltä pääsyn Tinon luokse. Hän oli ilmoittanut, että hänen pitäisi tutkia Tinon psyykkinen tila tapahtumien takia, ja että minkäänlainen kuulustelu olisi pois laskuista. Mathias ja muut olivat tulleet tapaamaan Tinoa ennen tohtoreita, mutta heidän aikansa oli jäänyt vähäiseksi. Isak ei ollut ehtinyt edes kunnolla kiittää Tinoa. Foshtell seisoi parin muun poliisin kanssa nyreänä seinää vasten. Berwald loi mieheen vihaa tihkuvia silmäyksiä. Foshtell ei taatusti piittaisi pätkääkään Tinon henkisestä hyvin voinnista, vaan kärttäisi heti tietoja. Mies yrittäisi taatusti saada Tinon vastuuseen asioista.

Ovi aukeni ja Alfred tuli ulos. Hän sulki oven ja Foshtell ponkaisi pois seinän luota ja harppoi miehen luokse.

"No?" hän tivasi kärsimättömänä, "Nytkö pääsen kuulustelemaan poikaa?"

Alfred loi mieheen inhoavan katseen. Hänen yli-innokas luonteensa sai väistyä sivuun hetkeksi.

"Foshtell. Voin vakuuttaa että siihen ei ole tarvetta. Tinon psyykkinen hyvinvointi on pahasti tolaltaan. Kaikki hänelle tapahtunut on vahingoittanut häntä syvästi ja on mahdollista, ettei hän koskaan tule parantumaan skobofobiastaan. Tino on myös kertonut minulle ja Arthurille kaiken. Minulla on se nauhalla.", Alfred näytti nauhuria, "Hän toivoi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi enää koskaan puhua teidän kanssanne. Minusta tuntuu myös, että teidän hyökkäävä käytöksenne on ollut osana hänen mielensä säröilyä. Voitte kuunnella nauhan. Tino sanoi, että siinä on kaikki mitä hän tietää."

Foshtell otti nauhurin pahantuulisena, mutta ei sanonut mitään Alfredin syytöksille.

"Ja yksi asia, Mr. Foshtell.", Alfred vielä sanoi ja hymyili miehelle, "Kaikki mitä Tino on tehnyt elämänsä aika, joka on kyllä rikollista, on hänen isänsä kasvatuksen, pahoinpitelyn ja pakotuksen syytä. Tino ei ole vastuussa missään nauhalla kerrotuista rikoksista. Hyvää päivänjatkoa!", Alfred vielä toivotti iloisesti ja heilutti viranomaisille hyvästit.

Berwald nousi Foshtellin mentyä (mies näytti siltä, että räjähtäisi kohta) ja muut seurasivat häntä Alfredin luokse.

"Voimmeko mennä sisään?" Mathias kysyi tohtorilta. Alfred aukaisi oven ja päästi nuoret tapaamaan ystäväänsä. Arthur laittoi juuri stetoskooppiaan pois ja Tino napitti sairaalapyjamansa nappeja, poikien astuessa sisään. Tino hymyili heille iloisesti ja Berwald riensi pojan luokse. Hän sipaisi tämän huulille nopean suudelman ja jäi sitten istumaan tämän sängyn reunalla, pitämään Tinon kädestä kiinni. Muut linnoittuivat sängyn ympärille ja Arthur läksi huoneesta vähin äänin, mutta kääntyi vielä ovella Tinoa kohti.

"Tino, muistathan mitä Alfred ja minä sanoimme? Lähtö on huomenna."

Berwald ja muut kääntyivät katsomaan Tinoa.

"Lähtö? Minne sinä olet menossa?" Berwald kysyi huolissaan.

"Alfred ja Arthur sanoivat että on parasta, jos minä vietän vähän aikaa psykiatrisessa sairaalassa.", hän sanoi ja hymyili Berwaldille surullisesti, "Se on kuulemma kaikkein parasta."

"Mutta ethän sinä ole hullu! Sinä pelastit minut!" Isak huudahti epäuskoisena. Tino hymyili tälle kiitollisena, ettei poika kantanut hänelle kaunaa.

"Ei siellä kaikki ole 'hulluja'. Alfred sanoi, että mieleni on vahingoittunut ja että minun pitää olla jonkin aikaa hoidossa siellä."

He näyttivät surullisilta. Tino vietäisiin pois. Varsinkin Berwald näytti maansa myyneeltä. Hän ei halunnut olla erossa Tinosta. Hän halusi olla tämän lähellä ja suojella tätä. Tino nosti katseensa rakkaaseensa.

"Odotatko minua? Tuletko käymään?"

Berwald hymyili ja halasi Tinoa.

"Odotan ja tulen. Odotan vaikka ikuisesti ja tulen vaikka maailman ääriin sinun vuoksesi."

Tino nauroi ja Mathias yökki vieressä.

"Blarhg! Olipa klisheistä. Oih Tino prinsessani, tulen vaikka maaaailman äääääriin vuaaaaksesi!"

Tino, Isak ja Kaoru nauroivat ja Alex tökkäsi Mathiasta napakasti kylkeen.

"Etkö sinä sitten tekisi niin minun vuokseni?" Alex kysyi punastuen ja Mathiaksen kivun ilme muuttui riemukkaaksi. Hän kaappasi Alexin syliinsä ja rutisti niin, että Alex meinasi tukehtua.

"Tietysti Alex muruseni! Minä tulisin valkoisella ratsullani ja veisin sinut linnaani, missä minä tekisin sinulle…", Mathias ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kertoa tarinaansa loppuun Alexin mottaistaessa häntä naamaan.

Berwald jätti Mathiaksen ja Alexin omaan 'rauhaansa' ja puristi Tinon kättä hellästi. Tino kääntyi häntä kohden ja hymyili surullisesti. Ajatus erosta tuntui molemmista yhtä sietämättömältä.

"Minä lupaan tulla takaisin.", Tino sanoi ja veti Berwaldin suudelmaan. Berwald hymyili Tinon huulia vasten ja hän tiesi, että tämä rakkaus kestäisi ikuisesti. Vaikka Tino joutuisikin lähtemään, se ei olisi ero eikä loppu.

Se olisi alku.

.

.

**Byääh! Aloin melkein itse parkua kirjoittaessani tuota Tinon heräämiskohtausta! Tino rakas joutuu jättämään Berwaldin D: Nuuuuuuuuu! No niin se vaan menee. Ja tosiaan, en ole lääkäri, psykiatri enkä poliisi, joten en tiedä menisikö se oikeasti noin, että Tino pääsisi kuin koira veräjästä. No tämä on tämän ficin loppu. Pitääpä ruveta miettimään jos aloittaisi uuden. Kommentoikaa olkaa kiltit! Viimeinen osa ja kaikkee! Olisi kiva kuulla, mitä tykkäsitte koko ficistä kokonaisuutena :3 Kiitos kaikille ahkerille kommentoijille, lukijoille ja favourittajille (onko se sana?) Luv U**


End file.
